As Sweet as Surprises
by Prying11Pandora7
Summary: Veruca insists her older sister, Diana accompany her to Mr Wonka's factory; yet because of her past Diana does not appear too thrilled about going, especially when she starts to have forbidden feelings towards the master chocolatier.
1. Chapter 1

**As Sweet as Surprises**

**So this is a new story i am trying out it is a Willy W/OC pairing and i hope you will enjoy it!**

**PS apologies for the incorrect weather, think of it as a February drought ah hah. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

The faint smell of freshly mowed grass drifted through the several acres of land, gardeners worked diligently occasionally wiping their foreheads or bending down to take a drink as they struggled in the sweltering sun. The smell of grass wafted over the long crystal clear pool which trembled even though there was no wind, as if expecting a sudden storm till the inviting aroma finally hit my nostrils from the open patio doors of the manor house.

I sat staring at the land with longing, half wanting to remain inside where it was cool and I had the luxury of air conditioning or to burst into the sunlight rolling around in the tiny blades. I glanced around the living room and took a sip from my glass of apple juice, I stared at the opened Wonka bar on the arm of the sofa. There was not even the slightest hint of gold, not that I expected there to be and decided to resist temptation and throw the uneaten chocolate in the bin before I was reprimanded for eating chocolate on a cream sofa. The room around me was finely furnished with an open fireplace that was hardly ever used around this time of year, three sofas and an imported rug from Dubai lay on the floor as a symbol of my families wealth.

The beautiful quiet was soon interrupted by a loud scream as a little terror stormed through the door, quickly followed by a tall man in a Saville row inspired suit. I quickly downed the rest of my drink and put it on the glass coffee table and gave my father a strained smile as my little sister threw her schoolbag onto one of the sofas with incredible force for her age before throwing herself next to it, her copper ringlets bouncing from the force.

"YOU ARE NOT LOOKING HARD ENOUGH!" She screamed at my dad who was cowering before the almighty eleven year old.

"Sweetheart I have my factories working day and night looking for a ticket, you will have one I promise you."

"I want the golden ticket now!" Veruca Salt folded her arms stubbornly and refused to look at her snivelling dad, I felt slightly nauseous at his behaviour; Veruca had always been the spoiled child whereas I had preferred to be independent. The child turned to me as if only just noticing I was in the room.

"Diana, you are here. Is daddy telling the truth about the factory working that hard?"

My dad implored me sliently, "Of course it is Veruca, daddy is working very hard for you. It is not fair of you to ask him this, there are only five golden tickets in the entire world and hundred of thousands of children are after this ticket."

"But I want it." She exclaimed, "If that fat boy can find a ticket then I want one!"

"Wait, one has already been found?" Asked dad with a frown. Veruca screamed into the pillow in annoyance.

"How can you not know that? The fat boy doesn't deserve it, he practically ate it."

My father gave me another look, I sighed. "The first one was found in Germany, a boy called Augustus Gloop. He was eating the chocolate bar when he realised he had the ticket."

"What an oaf." My father sat down beside me with a thoughtful look in his eyes, "Well at least this proves that they are real."

"Of course they are real." Snapped Veruca.

"Alright darling, I will do what I can for you."

My sister stood up and unfortunately for us noticed my uneaten Wonka bar in the bin, she pulled it out and with another ear aching scream threw it on the sofa and began to rub the chocolate into the fabric. Both myself and my father sprung up at once.

"Veruca. Stop it this instance." Warned my father as he stood there meekly and let her ruin the suite. It was I who was physically restraining the brat from doing any futhur damage.

"ANOTHER BAR WITH NO TICKET. YOU ARE ALL USELESS!"

She was fighting me with all her might and I was quickly tiring of the unnecessary fight. Veruca however recognised my fatigue and took the opportunity to punch and kick at me even harder till I could feel bruises.

"SHUT UP YOU SPOILED BRAT!" I screamed in her face.

There was a moment of silence where we both stared at each other. Tears began to well up in her eyes and suddenly she looked like a beaten little puppy, as the waterworks began to fall from her eyes my dad stood to and attempted to put his arms round her only to be shoved away. The eleven year old drew herself up to her full height and while fighting her tears pointed a warning finger at us both, "I had better have one by tomorrow."

And with that she took her dramatic exit stomping all the way up the stairs as her tears became audible.

"Peace and quiet!" I exclaimed with joy while flopping back on the sofa. My father was glaring at me, "What?" I asked indignantly.

"That was completely unnecessary Diana."

"Oh please, are you actually going to tell me she did not deserve it?"

"No, but look at how upset she it now. She is only a little girl."

"A spoiled little girl."

"Now do not start this again Di."

I stood up but was careful to keep my tone quiet. "No daddy you need to stop spoiling her, you never should have started it. Look at the result when she does not get her own way, frankly I am relieved this ticket debacle has arrived now before she became any older. Now she will have to accept that some things are not possible for even a Salt to obtain."

"Now is this is because you were not treated as often as her? Because you constantly told us you did not need such materialistic objects."

"No daddy. I do not care for all the rubbish she wants. It would not be so bad if it was something she was going to use, but Veruca wants it because she simply wants it."

My father sighed, "Of course she will use it darling. Going to the factory will be exciting for her, something she will always remember."

"You do not understand do you?" I decided to give up on my dad and strode out into the blinding sunlight, instantly wishing I had my Tiffany sunglasses on me. While I did not care for designer labels much, they did have a way of making you feel just a little bit special.

I found a nice piece of shade under an apple tree and lay down feeling the coolish grass under my fingertips. I loved my sister but I am well aware of all her faults too, that is the difference between me and my parents, and the fact that I am the only one that can calm her down.

Veruca and I were born into the lap of luxury thanks to my father's flourishing nut business, ever since Willy Wonka made that public proclamation of hiding five golden tickets in his chocolate bars with an invitation to look around his mysterious factory as well as an added lifetime prize, the world had been obsessed with finding them. Including my sister, Veruca. I had argued again and again over the poor choice of name, I still have no idea why my parents chose it. There is no one in the family tree named Veruca, no royal or public figure and I had not had the heart to tell Veruca why every new person we met could not help a snort when she introduced herself.

Yet as much as I hated the name, it suited her incredibly well. My sister was a small wart that clung to you and spread her disease until you were so desperate to be rid of it you succumbed to whatever it wanted. I wanted these tickets to be found as soon as possible so we could put it behind us.

A lonely shadow blocked my sun and I squinted only to notice my sister's copper ringlets gleaming in the sun. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"May I sit next to you?" She was unusually quiet. I nodded my head slowly, wary of a sudden outburst from the girl, when I received none I turned on my side and lent on my elbow. Veruca was rubbing her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked, no matter how dreadful she could act this girl was still my sister.

"My eyes are itchy." She muttered.

"That's because you've been crying."

"No I have not." She snapped defensively. I frowned slightly and she finally gave in. "Okay so I have been."

"It is only a golden ticket Veruca. You must try to understand that there will be some things in the world that you will not be able to have."

"But I have always got everything I want." Veruca replied with a puzzled expression. "If I want it, I get it."

"Well that will not be the case forever. Mummy and daddy are far too soft on you."

"No they aren't they are hard on me. They always tell me off for wanting something."

"Well you are rather spoiled, you are far more spoiled than I am."

"But that is because you never ask for anything."

"You have to start asking youself, do I really need this." I pushed some of my own light brown hair out of my eyes and laid my hand on top of her own.

"Okay." Veruca lay down on the grass, there was silence between us. Just simple silence where we were just two sisters lapping up the rare English sun, it was times like these when I knew I loved her dearly. She was just a normal child.

"Diana?"

"Yes?" I did not look at her but was instead trying to identify pictures in the clouds.

"What does spoiled mean?"

I sat up in surprise, Veruca did not know the meaning of the word? "You honestly do not know?"

"Well I hear you call me it a lot, and I used to think it was just a special name for me until daddy called me it."

I sighed, how could I explain this. "Spoiled is someone who always gets their way and does not know when to stop." I tried to sum up, I flashed her a watery smile.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is yes?"

"Why?"

I tried to form a sentence but was unsure how to reply, "Well um, like I said they do not know when to say no and become very angry when they do not get their way."

Veruca looked away and I smiled as she let the idea process, maybe this piece of information would flick a switch in her brain that desperately needed to be turned on.

"I still do not understand." She said with an air of finality. "I will ask daddy later."

I opened and closed my mouth before deciding that was probably the best thing to do, before I could speak Veruca piped up,

"I am sorry about earlier."

"It is alright as long as you learn to keep that fiery temper of yours in check."

"I will try." She extended her short little arms out and I happily accepted her hug. "I will probably never say this again," She whispered in my ear as if she was afraid of being overheard, "But you are my favourite family member."

I grinned as we released each other. At that moment a squirrel lept into the garden and Veruca's face lit up.

"A squirrel!" She cried in delight, having always had a soft spot for them. I let her chase the squirrel round the garden in an attempt to catch it and could not resist laughing as she nearly knocked a gardener off his feet. The squirrel had hurriedly climbed up a tree and Veruca cried out in frustration.

"Ahh leave him alone Veruca, you shall never catch a squirrel."

"I will one day." She told me as she resumed her place in the shade, "I will be the first person to own a squirrel."

I laughed, "I think that may be the one thing you cannot own." I turned over onto my back and she copied me.

"Di, when will I find my ticket?" She asked and I held in a groan, it was as if we had never had that conversation!

"I do not know Veruca, tomorrow maybe."

"Promise, tomorrow?" She held out her little finger and I linked my own with her.

"Yes I promise, tomorrow you will have a golden ticket."

"And one more thing, when I do have it I want you to be the person who comes with me."

I stared at her for a moment, "Are you sure? You want me to come?"

"Yes." She answered bluntly. "You are twenty-two, you are an adult so you will accompany me."

"But what about daddy, i'm sure he would love to go with you instead."

"Ew no, he would just embarrass me and bore Mr Wonka talking about his own factory." Veruca wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"Well daddy may have to take you Veruca."

Her smile slipped at little, "Why?" She demanded crossing her little arms.

"Because I am not sure I would be allowed in there."

"Why?" She asked again with much more force.

I tried to change the subject quickly, "Oh look at you blue dress, Veruca you have grass stains all over it."

"Well I can change into one of my other dresses, I have seven more blue ones. Now tell me why."

I did not answer.

"Why?" She cried tugging furiously on my lavender skirt.

"I will tell you later, I must discuss it with daddy first alright?"

"Fine." She mumbled under her breath, "But you do promise you will talk to him?"

"Of course I will, I would love to see what has become of that amazing factory."

"Okay!" Her smile was radiant in the sun as she happily got to her feet again and flounced into the manor. I half smiled at her, wondering if I too had just been twisted around her little finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews get an Everlasting Gobstopper from me and Willy :D x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooo another update and i think i am on a role with this story now! First time writing Wonka should be fun haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The very next day saw me sitting in the back of one of the families estate cars, a newspaper in one hand and a forgotten Wonka whipple-scrumtious fudgemallow delight in the other. My eyes were fixated on the headline.

_First Golden Ticket Found!_

It appeared the first ticket had been won by a German boy who was as wide as he was tall! He was clutching a chocolate bar in his pudgy little fingers and his mouth was covered with the vile substance which made me feel a little sick. His greedy, piggy eyes stared down the lens of the camera and he seemed more focused on the chocolate than the valuable treasure in his other hand. The ticket had a huge bite missing from it which made me chuckle a little at the fat whelp. His equally round mother was watching him as if he was the light of her world, yet it was only if one focused on the picture could you tell her eye line was looking at the ticket not her son!

"What a beastly pair." I muttered quickly turning the page with disgust.

"What was that ma'am?" Asked the chauffeur in front with a casual glance at me.

"Nothing Jim, only the first Golden Ticket has been found."

"So I've heard, to a right plump one and all so I believe."

I nodded, "Well if that boy…"

"Augustus Gloop ma'am."

"Yes well if _he _can find one of these then Veruca certainly will." I moaned with a little hint of resentment in my voice.

"Course you will one. You father has the whole factory unwrapping them from dawn till dusk."

"Yes, but it won't be Veruca who finds it, it will be daddy."

"No dear, it'll be the poor unfortunate worker that finds it."

I smiled at him and he winked back, Jim was always of a very likeable disposition. "Does your son not want to find one?"

"Yeah Benny opens about five a day." Answered Jim as he pulled into the Salt's driveway. We both frowned at the amount of vans outside the gates. "He's desperate to find one."

"Well if I found one myself I would give to you in a heartbeat." I told him truthfully. He smiled warmly at me.

"Bless you, but that sister if yours would not allow it. Speaking of which, you had better get in there and tell her about the first ticket."

"Oh god." I froze in my seat. "I have to be the one to tell her?"

"You are the first home today ma'am."

"Oh no. I will need somewhere to take cover! And what is with all these vans?"

"It'll be fine Diana. Do not worry about it." He tipped his hat at me with a wink, "She might already know."

"Fingers crossed." I said while opening the car door, I grabbed my violin from behind me and made my way up the marble steps with baited breath. I scolded myself for being so afraid of my sister. I opened the front door entered the foyer and slammed into the back of a reporter.

There was a cry of "DIANA!" from Veruca and instantly all the cameras began flashing at me, I could barely see where I was going! I stumbled towards my sister who grabbed me close to her. In her hands was a gleaming golden ticket and the biggest smile I have ever seen illuminating the little girl's features. Father was behind us both eagerly boasting about how he found the ticket. I cringed as he described taking it from the poor worker, how incredibly embarrassing to be on television with him prancing around like a peacock. I wanted nothing more than to run out of the room.

"Veruca!" Shouted a reporter, "Who will accompany you to the factory?"

"My sister Diana." Answered Veruca gleefully, I gave her a scalding look.

"We said we would talk to daddy first."

"No _you _said you would talk to daddy and you did not do it so you are coming with me."

I glared at the girl no longer caring that my every facial expression was being devoured by the world watching my family with resentful eyes. I could see mother lying on the sofa with a martini in her hand staying well away from all the chaos, how I wished to join her.

It took another two hours and posing with that god awful ticket before the majority of the press began to leave the manor. Veruca was most upset when they left but the smile had not left her face, father and mother were beaming at her. We had never seen her looking this happy before.

"Now about Diana coming with you."

"Yes finally, father you know why I cannot come with her."

"Exactly darling it is not feesable."

"WHY NOT?" Screamed my sister, "TELL ME WHY!"

"Well…" I exchanged a glance with my parents who nodded at me, "I used to work for Mr Wonka when I was very young."

"What? You worked for him?" Asked Veruca incredulously, she took my hand her outburst forgotten and sat me down next to her on the sofa raptly waiting for me to continue.

"When I was fifteen years old I had a part time job in his small sweet shop on Cherrystreet. Just selling the chocolate and sweets, he was not so established then, and Mr Wonka would be at the shop helping us make the candy."

Veruca was gazing at me with a skeptical look on her face, "Go on." She urged.

"Well finally Mr Wonka opened up his gigantic factory and we al began to work there, but soon the other chocolate makers became jealous of his wonderous creations…"

"Which ones?" Interrupted Veruca.

"Umm Prodnose and Slugworth were two of the worst…"

"No no! The sweeties."

"Oh, well the ice-cream that never melted, the chewing gum that never lost it's flavour and the everlasting gobstoppers to name a few."

I looked again at my father who decided to take the reins on the story. "So the other chocolate makers began sending in spies to steal the recipies."

"That's mean." Pouted Veruca, "Who would do that?" We exchanged another meaningful glance and this time Veruca noticed, "Stop making all those looks!"

"Anyway," I quickly jumped back to the story. "Mr Wonka told us all to go home and that he was closing the factory forever. And I never got my job back."

"What did he look like?" She asked, her eyes as round as those gobstoppers.

"Well i never really got the chance to look." I admitted, Veruca's head began to droop. "But there was one time when i had to go and help with the Hopping Easter Rabbits that would not stop hopping, and it was impossible to grab them." Veruca giggled at the image, "And Mr Wonka was standing in the shadows underneath one of huge inventing machines not really knowing what to do. I'll tell you this though, he was dressed from head to toe in what looked like purple, and from what i could hear when he shouted an order at us; his voice was a rich and pure as the chocolate he makes."

Veruca wiggled her eyebrows looking a little disgusted, "Were the rabbits ever sold?"

"Eventually yes, but sadly they do not hop anymore." I began playing with my brunette hair, not being able to control the smile across my face at the memories. "He was apparently very upset that the hops failed, there are few ideas of his that ever fail." I went to stand up but was pulled down by my petite sister who was still awaiting more eagerly, i obliged her, "We always thought we were good workers, i still do not think he should have fired all of us."

"Only the bad ones." Nodded Veruca.

"Exactly it was completely preposterous." Said my father with an air of indignance.

"Well his inventions are twice as productive as they were when i was there."

"Long words." Muttered Veruca and i patted her shoulder as an apology.

"Diana, i do not see how he does it. It is beyond all comprehension, the factory gates are always closed.

"Long words!" Repeated Veruca, swinging her stocking clad legs back and forth with impatience. We both fell silent with a small grin and let her speak, "It all sounds weird, there is always smoke from the chimneys."

"That is right." Answered my father, "Yet no one has any idea who works there now. The gates are always closed and no one goes in or comes out."

"But we are going in." Exclaimed my sister with happiness, "And I do not see why that story stops you from joining me."

"Well…you see, Mr Wonka might not like to see one of his old employees again." I shifted around in my seat a little.

"No! I want you to come with me."

"Daddy will come instead, he will enjoy it more than me anyway." I tried again.

"NO! Diana you are coming on the first of February at 10am and that it!" And with that she ran quickly up the stairs and out of sight. I buried my head into the nearest cushion and my mother stroked my hair sympathetically.

"I tried mother."

"I know you did darling. Maybe it will not be that bad."

My father strode into the kitchen, his footsteps a little heavier than usual.

"I suppose she does not care much about the fat boy, the one who found the first ticket?"

"Oh it was like a tornado had ripped through the house by the time she was finished." Came father's voice from the kitchen, "But once I handed over hers she forgot all about him."

Silence fell for a moment as we all contemplated different thoughts. My mother interrupted the peace, "Perhaps he will not recognize you, you were ever so young." Added my mother hopefully.

"Possibly." I replied looking up into her dark eyes which contrasted with my own vivid blue.

"The best thing for you is to forget the past and simply look forward to the future. I know you secretly really want to go, so just go. We have the golden ticket so he cannot refuse you."

"Your right mother." She kissed the top of my head and I was grateful for the rare motherly affection. "Thank you."

The fateful day arrived much sooner than expected and I found myself standing next to my sister and four other pairs. Augustus Gloop was shoving another Wonka bar down his throat, I was surprised he was not chocking on it! His mother kept messing with his clothes and trying to wipe the chocolate from his repulsive mouth. The third ticket winner had held little to no interest with me, the gum chewing machine Violent Beaureguard, martial arts black belt and as driven as her plastic mother, both in matching blue tracksuits and blonde bobs.

"Eyes on the prize Violet, eyes on the prize." Mrs Beaurguard told her daughter before meeting my eyes and giving me a twisted, spiteful look. I glared straight back only to notice Veruca and Violet were eyeing each other up with stony faces as if assessing their competition. The next boy had caused me to throw the remote at the television screen, Mike Teevee had hacked the system in order to one buy one chocolate bar, before claiming he hated chocolate. The mindless little drone spent his whole life in front of a television screen and always had a slightly slack jawed expression. I suppose his surname was most becoming.

Only the last finder held my attention still, a small very skinny boy who had had no press or name in the papers as he only found the ticket yesterday. I was not even sure of his name but he seemed ecstatic to be there, more than any of the other children yet I was curious as to how he had even acquired the ticket as the only thing about him and his grandfather's family was that they very incredibly poor. They were staring at the factory taking in the beautiful aroma of melted chocolate in clothes that badly needed to be thrown away. The grandfather looked oddly familiar and i could not help but stare at him a little. He gave me an awkward, yet warm smile and his eyes shone with excitement; there was that tender feeling you sometimes get from watching the senior generation at their happiest.

Veruca and I were the last in the line, my little sister was immaculate with polished shoes, stockings, pink dress and fur coat. Her hair was once again styled in those cute ringlets and she was flexing her fingers intently watching the clock.

"I want to go in first, before anyone else." She whispered to me, I just nodded not in the mood for an argument with her and pulled my own fur hooded coat tighter around my body. I was pulsing with nerves and excitement was rushing through my veins, only a minute to go now and I was shaking from the anticipation. I wished I had dressed a bit warmer as a light dusting of snow had coated the ground and I stamped my polished shoes in the snow. There was a sudden loud boom and the clock had struck ten! The gates began to open slowly as a booming, smooth voice came through the speakers.

"_Please enter_."

Veruca pulled me onwards slightly infront of everyone else. We all naturally came to a stop unsure of what to do next.

"_Come forward_." Instructed the melodious voice and I had a feeling about who was giving those commands.

"_Close the gates." _The gates began to close behind us and a thrill of adrenaline shot through me; i decided to abandon my insecurities as i let that rich voice send tingles up and down my spine.

_"Dear Visitors. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory."_

We all kept walking forwards, the factory before us however was far from humble! A colossal building with black twirls of smoke blowing away in the breeze, the whole place gave off a rather unwelcoming, cold exterior which i hoped was not reflected inside.

_"Who am i?_" Asked the voice dramatically and i had to admit that tension was building towards a climax, ultimately revealing the famous chocolatier. _"Well?"_

The doors began to slide across revealing a stage curtain with little monogrammed golden "W's" which swung open to reveal a sort of puppet show of cute little workers, all a mash of colour and pitch as they began singing in far too squeaky voices what appeared to be a theme song. The kind you would see on a boat ride in Disneyland! I could not resist a laugh at the reaction from the others who were glancing at each other looking very unimpressed at the anti-climatic display before us. The only others who appeared to be enjoying the show were the Gloops who would jiggle from side to side. A throne rose from a trapdoor; empty and fireworks came from all around, it was oddly beautiful as the swirl of colours blended together, Unfortunately not so much when the puppets began to catch fire at an alarming rate. The cheery tune painfully died away and i cringed at the awful sound and the melting skin with eyes popping out, making the whole scene look rather macarbre. The sound of clapping straight to my right made us all turn.

A man dressed in a long, finely detailed black coat and a top hat stood next to me, clapping enthusiastically. He was waving a black and white topped cane with hundreds and thousands inside and stark purple gloves of a latex quality.

"Wasn't that just terrific?" He asked me, revealing the most perfect, white teeth i have ever seen which made me run my tongue over my own. His face was the palest i have ever seen, slightly translucent and luminous in the surrounding snow, yet the rest of his face was hidden behind an enormous pair of glasses that resembled a flies' eyes. They added a fitting sense of randomness to his character and i could not help but return his happy smile. "I was a little worried round the middle part but then that finale; wow!" The familiar man took to the stage and i found some of the bile already rising in my throat.

"Who are you?" Asked Violet rudely, her teeth never ceasing their work on the chewy substance in her mouth. The man instantly became awkward too, as if he was not sure about what to do with himself.

"He's Willy Wonka." Answered the skinny boy's grandfather, and right he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending? You tell me please review this guys let me know what you think!<strong>

** We finally met Willy and we do not want to throw you down the rubbish shute so please review :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**And another Chapter update, thank you so much to all the reviewers who each get a Wonka Bar :D Finally inside the Chocolate Factory!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

A few whispers travelled around our small group; Mike Teevee looked completely unimpressed by the chocolatier while contrastingly Mrs Beauregard seemed to be giving Mr Wonka an approving up and down appraisal. Mr Wonka himself opened his mouth to form a sentence, perfect white teeth gleamed at us all as he struggled to speak. He turned his head and I swore he was looking directly at me, I titled my head hoping I was being encouraging yet my half smile may have turned into a grimace as I still felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!"

Well it was certainly the most interesting introduction I've ever had. Even more incredulous looks were shared among us and Veruca clutched onto my hand while trying to meet my gaze; I was determined to keep my eyes firmly on Mr Wonka, who had realised the extremity of what he had just said. I did not want to give away the awkwardness that he had just created. Mr Wonka quickly pulled out some prompt cards to help him and I could not help an affectionate smile at his tentative social conduct. It suddenly occurred to me how being shut away for so many years would have left this man without many occasions to be social.

"Dear guests, greetings. Welcome to the factory, I shake you warmly by the hand." A purple hand extended towards us all in a sweet attempt to ease the growing tension. I stepped forwards to accept the gesture yet Veruca's insistent hold on my hand made me stop in my tracks, a step ahead of everyone else. A collective turn of heads whooshed towards me, including Mr Wonka's whose smile had brightened at my friendliness. I blushed at the stares from the others and lowered my head while conforming back into the line. Mr Wonka's smile fell as he chundled on as if he had never stopped.

"My name is Willy Wonka."

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" Asked Veruca, while pointing to the throe, shining like a majestic jewel amongst the ruined, melting puppets.

"Well I couldn't watch the show from up there now could I little girl?" Answered the chocolatier with a tight smile.

"Mr Wonka." The older man stepped forwards, there was a charming boyish glint behind those large, cyclical spectacles. "I don't know if you remember me, but I used to work here at the factory."

I shifted in my place, so that explained the familiar glasses and gait in his voice, the name Bucket or Buquet rang a bell in my head and I remembered occasionally working the Cherrystreet till with him.

"Were you one of those despicable spies who everyday tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic, copy-cat candy making cads?" We both froze a little at Mr Wonka's sudden accusatory tone.

"No sir." Stuttered the man as if terrified Mr Wonka would throw him out through the gates. Half of me began to wonder what Wily Wonka would have done if the old man had said yes.

"Then wonderful welcome back!" The childish, happy tonality returned to Mr Wonka's voice as he abruptly turned round and entered the factory throwing a casual, "Lets get a move on kids," over his shoulder.

Thrown out of our stupor we followed the children's lead through the curtains behind our purple tour guide.

"Don't you want to know our names?" Augustus was running heavily trying to keep pace with his idol.

"Can't imagine why it would matter." Replied Mr Wonka, never even glancing at the crushed boy. It seemed I was not the only one who wanted this tour to be over quickly. "Come quickly, far too much to see."

We arrived in a never ending foyer as the heavy doors closed behind us. On the right wall were spotlights while a red carpet trailed down the never ending hallway making me feel as if we were at a film premiere. "Just drop your coats anywhere." Instructed Mr Wonka while promptly doing so revealing a burgundy, velvet coat underneath, along with a black top. Veruca had happily thrown her designer coat on the carpet as had I and I felt relief in the sweltering room. A shiny silver "W" was clasped around Mr Wonka's neck in the exact same font as on all his chocolate bars and the factory gates, yet what was most striking aspect was this man's eyes. As soon as Mike Teevee's father had complained over the temperature, Mr Wonka had turned to show a startling pair of violet eyes that instantly sent my stomach twisting into little knots.

"Oh yeah I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to a very hot climate. They just can't stand the cold." He talked quickly as if wanting to keep the converation as short as possible. He noticed my looking and let out a nervous giggle.

"Who are the workers?" Asked the skinny boy, Mr Wonka smiled at him.

"All in good time." He replied in a sentimental voice fully of mysterious glee. We began following him as soon as he set off, Veruca pushed ahead then stopped to speak to me.

"Should I introduce myself?"

"I don't see why not."

She grinned and ran to catch up only to find Violet Beauregard had grabbed onto the poor man in what could only be described as a sickly hug.

"Mr Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregard." Veruca did not look too happy as Mr Wonka froze with a strangled gasp at the sudden contact. Violet's jaws worked furiously up and down and you could see and hear the gum squelching under her teeth.

Mr Wonka did not know what to so as he stared at the vile girl, he finally managed an, "I don't care," through gritted teeth yet his face was quite impassive, Violet stepped in time alongside him still whittering on in his ear. I took the time to appreciate the long foyer and caught the skinny boy and his grandfather watching me secretly, i smiled a little at their curiosity and decided to indulge them.

"My name is Diana Salt, I'm Veruca's sister."

The grandfather grinned toothily at my words and put an arm around the boy. "My name is Joe, Grandpa Joe to Charlie." I smiled at the thought of calling him grandpa, "Oh this is Charlie." He added a little embarrassed when the boy nudged him slightly. I laughed at their antics and shook Charlie's offered hand, it was a rare novelty for a child to act so polite and it was having a very positive effect on me as I found I liked the odd pair.

"Is it true you and Veruca live in a palace?" Asked Charlie and I grimaced remembering that particular article that had blown everything out of proportion.

"No, not a palace although our house is very big." I admitted, unless I was imagining things I thought I could see Mr Wonka incline his head very slightly so as to listen into our conversation more, the chewing brat was still harping on about her martial arts achievments. "I am afraid I do not know much about you Charlie."

"That is because there is not much to tell." Said the boy honestly and my heart warmed to him, "I go to school where I like all my teachers, except Mr Blowfield our Maths teacher, I live with my mum, dad and grandparents and every birthday I get a Wonka Bar."

"Is that the only thing you get on your birthday?" I was shocked at seeing someone who received so little and yet was so happy.

"Yes it is not much, but Wonka chocolate bars are my favourite in the world and it is the only thing I will ever ask for."

"But how did you find a ticket?"

"I suppose we were all very lucky." Supplied Grandpa Joe and the three of us shared a companionable silence, how I wished for a moment that Charlie was my sibling and not Veruca, who had pushed in front of Violet and blocked Mr Wonka's pathway herself.

"I'm Veruca Salt, it's very nice to meet you." I smiled softly as her british accent rang clear as a bell after the irritating grate that was Violet's. She had curtsied for him with a sweet, almost sickly smile.

"I always thought a veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot haha!" I was caught between glaring at the man's snide comment and bursting into peels of laughter at his childish innocence. Augustus quickly intercepted Mr Wonka and took a huge bite out of another Wonka bar, the child seemed to have an endless stash of them.

"I'm Augustus Gloop, I love your chocolate." He said, his mouth bulging with chocolate. If Mr Wonka looked repulsed before, he now looked utterly revolted and I had an urge to go and rescue him from his tiny fans. Mr Wonka finally gave a fake smile that did not reach his eyes; the suddenness of the children had him overwhelmed.

"So do I, I never expected to have so much in common." The reply was laced with condescending tones as the chocolate man took a step forwards before turning to see me right behind him. His entrancing eyes met my own sapphire and I felt him assessing me too and my palms became sweaty. Our eyes met once more before I turned away blushing, Mr Wonka looked confused for a moment till a secretive twinkle lit up his eyes.

"You, your Mike Teevee, you're the little devil who cracked the system." Mike just stared at Mr Wonka in boredom and I wanted to shake some life into him, if this was Willy Wonka's scolding for hacking into the multi-million factory database then the television addict was getting off way to easy in my book. Finally he turned to little Charlie who kept a straight face, trying to look mature, "And you. Well your just lucky to be here aren't you." The rhetorical question made me frown a little wondering what he meant by it as was Grandpa Joe and Charlie himself.

"And the rest of you must be their p…pa…" Mr. Wonka trailed off and it very seemed like he could not form the last word, his cheeks turned a little red as once again we all stared at the odd behavior his eyes also turned a little scared.

"Parents." I supplied after an age long pause.

"Yeah." Mr Wonka's smile returned as soon as I had said the missing word, "Moms and dads." Mr Wonka's face transformed into one of sad longing misex with a little trauma as he mumbled as if we could not hear him, "Dad, papa?" I felt sorry for him, if made sense for the reclusive chocolatier to have had an emotional past after all. He awkwardly grinned looking rather mad before saying, "Okay then lets move along." Before taking quicker steps to distance himself from us all, no one dared to speak to the poor man again, preferring to cast each other scathing looks. Charlie looked particularly down.

"Have I done something wrong?" He whispered to us and I shook my head while his grandpa took his hand.

"No Charlie, I don't think Mr Wonka meant to offend you." Comforted his grandpa, Augustus turned to Charlie and offered his half-eaten Wonka bar.

"Would you like some chocolate?" He asked waving it under Charlie's eyes whose mouth began salivating at the rich aroma.

"Sure."

"Then you should have brought some." Replied the greedy kid nastily as he took a tauntingly large bite out of the chocolate bar. I stuck my leg out a little forcing the boy to stumble and drop his chocolate bar on the red carpet to which he gave a cry of disappointment, Charlie grinned at my action and when we looked ahead of us again Mr Wonka was glaring in Augustus in disdain for ruining his carpet, he turned to look at Charlie and myself raising an eyebrow in amusement before continuing forwards. I winked at his back cheekily which set Charlie in spirals of giggles again, I decided to accompany my sister for a while only to see her and Violet staring each other down the end of their noses.

"Lets be friends." Veruca gave her rival a sickening smile she usually used on my parents.

"Best friends." Violet returned with a matching grin and the two linked arms before looking stonily ahead both as two-faced as the other.

As we continued down the hall I could see what was the tiniest door I have ever seen in my life and we all had to bend down to fit. Mr Wonka turned to us all. "An important room this, after all it's a chocolate factory."

"Then why is the door so small?" Asked Mike in a weirded out voice.

"To keep all the great big chocolatey flavour inside." Answered Mr Wonka with another of his smiles. He fitted the key into the little door and slowly pushed it open.

Jaws dropped and eyes widened as we gazed in awe of the picturesque landscape around us, Mr Wonka looked as though this was an everyday occurrence, which for him it was. Lush green meadows rolled onwards, sweeping into a giant grassy bridge in such a vibrant colour. Candy-cane trees, trees with glossy vermillion apples hanging from them so they draped along, huge mushroom polka-dotted trees and pumpkin shaped objects in every shade of colour. But the most predominant feature of this room was a huge brown waterfall that cascaded down into a muddy river that weaved its way through the chocolate room. My eyes transfixed by the river I began to wonder if the flowing substance was in fact melted chocolate.

"Now do be careful my dear children, don't lose your heads. Don't get over excited, just keep very calm." Mr Wonka gave his creation a little smile while he regarded his spell-bound guests who were all still absorbing his wonderland. A Wonka Bar fell to the floor somewhere to my right and Veruca's grip on my hand was becoming lethal.

"Its beautiful." Whispered Charlie and I nodded in agreement.

"What?" Mr Wonka turned and met my line of sight again and I decided this time to stare him out so with a little grin I stared back at him. Mr Wonka, startled by my challenge turned abruptly back round and again I thought I saw a little colour enter those pale cheeks. "Oh yeah its very beautiful." He replied and glanced back at me when he thought I was no longer watching him only for violet to meet sapphire again; I gave him another wink which set off his nervous giggle before he rushed off again.

"Every drop of the river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality." Stated Mr Wonka as we continued alongside the riverbank and up the bridge, following like hungry dogs. So my analysis had been accurate which made me grin at my own intuition. Mr Wonka stopped right in front of his chocolate waterfall and I took in the enriching scent of pure cocoa. "The waterfall is most important; mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it all light and frothy." Charlie and Grandpa Joe brought up the rear of the group, both their mouths were opened in wonder and it seemed they were trying to taste the rich scent on their tongues.

"It's like being in another world." Whispered Grandpa Joe to me and several of us nodded.

"By the way, no other chocolate factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall my dear children." Mr Wonka was obviously incredibly pleased with this fact as he turned to me, "And you can take that to the bank." He finished with a smirk as if he had finally met my challenge, before turning away to lead the tour again. I dropped my gaze as worry tugged at me, what did he mean by _take that to the bank? _Doubt began to fill me as quickly as the waterfall was filling up the chocolate river, was that a hint that he knew? Was this little relationship I thought had been building between us just a ploy to embarrass me? There thought raced round my head so much that Veruca made a little noise of impatience and pulled me along once again.

We made our way down coloured stone steps that felt a little squishy under my feet and as I looked round the room I noticed a huge network of pipes all connected which was hovering above the mahogany surface of the chocolate. Mr Wonka had followed my eyeline and stopped the group again. "People, those pipes suck up the chocolate, and carry it away all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour, yeah." I nodded slowly paying more attention to the petite ripples that were disturbing the smooth liquid as Mr Wonka gestured to the grass. "And do you like my meadow? Try some of the grass, please have a blade please do, it's so delectable and darn good-looking." Veruca and I both giggled at his peculiar way of talking which on anyone else would have sounded weird but because of Willy Wonka's velvet under-tones it sounded just right. I blinked again as my brain processed what he had just said.

"You can eat the grass?" Asked Charlie as his spirits rose ever more.

"Course you can." Replied Mr Wonka, stepping closer to us. "Everything in this room is edible, in fact I'm edible. But that is called cannibalism my dear children and is frowned upon in most societies, yeah." My mouth fell open again in shock as I whipped my head round the room once more, I could practically hear Augustus' heart rate speed up and Veruca looked at me in excitement. "Enjoy." Ended Mr Wonka with a huge grin and Augustus was off like a rocket, the rest of us remained to make sure he was telling the truth and he nodded, that smile still radient before muttering "Scoot" under his breath.

Everyone went in their own directions and my lovely sister abandoned my straight away and ran over to a lollipop tree. I sighed at her and frowned.

"You know you don't have to stand here all day you know, this room was built to be eaten." Mr Wonka approached me was a mysterious smile which I returned.

"Sorry, I don't know where to start."

"Well why not with the grass?" He supplied while reaching down a plucking two blades with purple fingers before handing one to me, I bit it and it dissolved instantly covering my mouth in a refreshing minty taste."

"Its amazing." I quickly stuffed the rest into my mouth and Mr Wonka laughed, still chewing on his own blade.

"Well if you like that then try a toffee apple, they are so scrumptious and sticky." He began to lead me over to the nearest tree and plucked two which left his gloves all sticky, he wiped them on his jacket only for the toffee to be transferred to his coat. I laughed at the awkward situation and this time he really did blush.

"Come here." I took a tissue from my pocket I had brought incase Veruca got somehow covered in chocolate, never thinking I would need to use it on the creator. I carefully removed the stain from the satiny coat and only a slightly darker patch was left now.

"Thank you." Mr Wonka handed me an apple and I sunk my teeth into the sugary treat.

"Mmmmm." I tried to manage while pulling my teeth out with difficulty.

"They are sticky aren't they?"

I nodded and hid my teeth incase I had them all covered in toffee but Mr Wonka waved it away.

"Mr Wonka…"

"Oh no, you can call me Willy, after all you did work here." My insides glowed at being allowed to use his name.

"Yes I did, back at the Cherrystreet store."

"Really? I loved that place." He beckoned to me and I followed him back over the hill. "By the way, these steps are made from marshmallows." He gestured for me to prove him wrong, "Go ahead and feel at them." I obeyed without question and smiled when he was indeed right.

"So that means the candy-cane trees are really rock candy."

"Precisely. Your getting the hang of this." He disappeared quickly behind a bush and I ran to follow him only to find a little meadow full of flowers hidden behind.

"I keep this a secret so the… I mean my workers don't gobble them all up." Willy bent down and picked up a flower, sat down and raised the petal part which separated from the bottom section and he took a sip from it. He beckoned for me to join him and I now saw the little handle and laughed.

"Its tea."

"Well not quite, now have one."

I picked the nearest to me and raised it tasting a concoction of pure sweetness. "It tastes like honey."

"Yeah. Its honey syrup." Mr Wonka touched his cup to mine so it made a chink noise and we finished it off.

"Aren't you a little young to be Veruca's mother?" He asked me with a slightly stonier face. I stopped what I was doing.

"Oh god no, I am her sister." I answered and Willy looked relieved."

"What is your name?" He inquired and I began to lose my train of thought as those tempting orbs came closer to me.

"Diana."

"Diana, meaning Princess. Haha that is funny as you and your sister have been brought up as princesses."

"Well I sort of refused my parent's wealth most of the time, I prefer to earn it myself."

Willy looked mindblown, "Wow, you and your sister are nothing alike."

"So you've already figured out that she is spoiled."

He nodded with a smile, "Diana." He tested it on his tongue and I blushed at the repetition, "I like it." He ran a hand through my long hair, "Your hair is the colour of the finest milk chocolate." His eyes had taken on that same dreamy expression as when he was having a flashback and I became a little uncomfortable and ran my hand through my own hair, although inside I glowed at the comparison to something he cared about so much.

"I was going to say…."

"Diana! Diana where are you?" Came a call from across the river and Willy and I stood up straight away, both looking quite guilty. I noticed Mrs Beauregard giving me a resentful look as I ran over to my sister and Willy stopped a little behind me. "Look it's a little person."

Indeed she was right, a tiny person was busy working away at the chocolate room, he just about reached my knee in size. All around there came cries of "There's more than one," as we all began to see at least fifteen of them all digging away at the chocolate.

"Are they real people?" Asked Mike again he did not believe these tiny people were real.

"Well of course there real their oompa loompas." Answered Willy scandalized.

"So these are the workers?" I deduced having put two and two together.

"Yeah," Beamed Willy. "Imported from Loompaland."

"There's no such place." Argued Mr Teevee and Willy turned to him with a frosty expression that did not suit him washing over his features.

"What?" His tone was cutting.

"Mr Wonka I teach high school geography and…"

"Well then you'll know all about it and know what a horrible place it is." Interrupted Willy as he focused back on them, I frowned having never heard of the place either but decided to go along with what the chocolatier was saying. However I zoned out of the story when one of the oompa loompas gave me a wave and I eagerly returned it. Veruca looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"Diana stop it, I think Mr Wonka is having a bad influence on you." She scolded and I smirk in amusement at her cheek before giving her a little shove which she returned.

"They can be rather mischievous though, always pulling pranks." Finished Willy with a smile as he remembered a particular incident, the next thing we heard was a cry that echoed throughout the whole chocolate room.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Lemme know hope i am not going too far with my WillyDiana relationship, reviews please honestly they are so helpful! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update wooo! Thank you so much for the reviews they are really helping me :P **

**Enjoy it! Augustus gets into a tight situation. Wink ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Augustus my child that is not a good thing to do!" Cried Mrs Gloop and the whole party's heads whooshed to where she was staring, the ripples along the chocolate water kept being disturbed and warping into different shapes and sizes as the piggy boy's hand dived in and out, in and out of the chocolate river straight into his putrid mouth.

"Hey little boy!" Cried Willy, there was a definite note of urgency and panic in his voice, "My chocolate must be untouched by human hands."

Augustus failed to listen and all of sudden fell head first into the melted chocolate. We all gasped and Willy turned away and closed his eyes in disgust, "All that wasted chocolate." He muttered thinking no one could hear him and a cast him a sympathetic look, I could not help but wonder at the strange expression on his face, almost as if he was awaiting some impending disaster.

"He'll drown!" Cried Mrs Gloop through bites of the confectionary in her hand as her son broke the chocolate's surface completely covered in the substance, it clung to him like an extra skin and he fumbled in the river. "He can't swim!" Begged Mrs Gloop in terror to Willy, "Augustus no!"

Willy did not answer instead his eyes went to the pipes above us all and I followed. They were moving along like how a claw in an arcade machine does, whirring all the time. I touched Willy's arm hoping it would prompt him to do something but he remained passive and we all watched with dread as a long, transparent pipe was lowered into the river and slowly began sucking up the chocolate just as Willy had said they did. A whirlpool of chocolate was created and Augustus was taken by the flow and with more screams from his mother began to spin faster and faster. I shook Willy harder and he turned towards me, gave me a blank look and returned towards the scene. I could not understand why he was not trying to help him.

"Its too late, the suction has him." He explained quietly to me and a nodded grimly in understanding.

Augustus disappeared underneath the water only to shoot up the start of the pipe and stick due to his massive size, he took a massive gulp of air. Suddenly a bit of pressure sent the boy skywards.

"There he goes." Said Violet as all eyes were transfixed on the boy except the oompa loompas who were as calm as ever, still working away.

"Call the fire brigade!" Shrieked Mrs Gloop and I half wanted to slap her and half race back to my coat and grab my iphone to call them.

"I wonder how that pipe is big enough." Mrs Beauregard's airy voice made her sound rather like a Barbie doll and I could not help but notice at that moment how much make-up she was wearing. If her hair was longer I would have believed her to be a living, breathing Barbie doll.

"It isn't big enough, he's slowing down." Said Charlie, and sure enough he was right as Augustus did indeed slow down and I winced at the pain he must be going through squeezed into a pipe that could not contain his mass.

"He's gonna stick." Mike too looked pained as if he too was imagining it, Veruca was silent for once as she kept licking her strawberry lollipop her expression a mixture of wonder and calculating coolness.

"I think he has." Muttered Mike's father as the boy came to a dead halt halfway up the pipe.

"He's blocked the whole pipe." I was surprised by the disdain in my own voice and Willy nodded in astonishment that something like this could happen in his factory, though he did not seem at all nervous or worried which was starting to trouble me.

"Boy, that batch really is going to taste terrible." Muttered Willy to me and I frowned at his timing, Mrs Gloop gave him daggers and he quickly fell silent obviously not having meant to speak out loud.

"Look, the oompa loompas." Said Charlie and we all turned to look at them as they continued to work, a sort of catchy rhythm was building among them all slowly building into a crescendo.

"What are they doing?" Asked Veruca as she stood beside me.

"Why I believe their going to treat us to a little song." Answered Willy affectionately, "It is quite a special occasion of course, they haven't had a fresh audience in many moons."

I laughed at the absurdity of it all as the little men took off into a run all singing in harmony with each other, taking up positions along the bridge and Willy grinned at me.

_Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!_

_The great big greedy nincompoop!_

_Augustus Gloop! So Big and Vile!_

_So greedy, foul, and infantile._

They had all began a choreographed broadway styled dance and song for the occasion and although I was shocked at it all I couldn't guiltily help bobbing along to the catchy rhythm a little; Willy too was dancing a little from side to side.

_'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe_

_To send him shooting up the pipe!_

_But don't, dear children, be alarmed;_

An oompa loompa had appeared alongside us all and I was stunned at just how small he really was as he said his little solo.

_Augustus Gloop will not be harmed_

_Augustus Gloop will not be harmed!_

The song entered a dance break and a line of oompa loompas all began securing what looked like swimming hats onto their heads with wetsuits and they dove into the chocolate river in a sort of synchronized swimming act. I burst into fits of laughter as they all began to artistically perform some synchronized swimming round the pipe in star formations.

_Although, of course, we must admit_

_He will be altered quite a bit_

_Slowly, wheels go round and round,_

_And cogs begin to grind and pound;_

_We boil him for a minute more,_

_Until we're absolutely sure_

_Then out he comes! And now! By grace!_

_A miracle has taken place_

_A miracle has taken place_

_This greedy brute, this louse's ear,_

_Is loved by people everywhere!_

The pipe suddenly began to build under the immense pressure from the chocolate and was beginning to leak chocolate out, yet Willy was past caring now.

_For who could hate or bear a grudge_

_Against a luscious bit of fudge?_

As the oompa loompas entered into a series of ahhhs the pressure burst and Augustus shot up the pipe and into the base of the machine and out of sight, though we could hear a little splashing around. The oompa loompas began to disperse as the song died down and Willy was clapping at once, the rest of us did not know what to do so we just stood there.

"Bravo, well done. Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" Asked Willy to us all.

"You know I work at the theatre and I have to admit that all seemed rather rehearsed." I said still looking at the pipe which was retracting from the chocolate, Willy's face fell as if I had crushed all the spirit out of him as he gave me a horrified look which made me look away in embarrassment.

"Like they knew it was going to happen." Mike backed me up and I gave a small smile of thanks.

"Oh poppycock." Spat Mr Wonka as he turned away from us all, I couldn't help feel as though I had upset him by finally declaring that something in his delightful factory was a little amiss. Mrs Gloop hurried after him.

"Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?" She begged of him pathetically, though I did feel sorry for her.

"That pipe just so happens to lead to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge." Replied Willy jovially.

"The they will be making him into strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge. They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" Her voice rose as she became more panicked at her own assumption and Willy's face formed an "o" shape to correct her.

"No, I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible."

"Could you imagine Augustus flavoured chocolate-coated gloop?" I said to Charlie in an attempt to redeem myself a little who giggled at the image while Mrs Gloop gave me a look filled with a mother's ignorant denial about her son. "Ew. No one would buy it." Willy giggled at me and my stomach lightened at squirmed delightfully.

Willy made a randomly weird noise and an oompa looma appeared beside him, he had to sit on his haunches to talk to him properly. "I want you to take Mrs Gloop up the the fudge room help her find her son. And take a large stick and start poking around in the big chocolate mixing barrel. Kay?" He said while demonstrating with his stick. The little man nodded and crossed his arms across his chest in a tribal manner, which Willy repeated. The oompa loompa grabbed hold of Mrs Gloop's dress who gave Willy a frightened look but at his happy nod she let the tiny man lead her away.

"Mr Wonka…" Began Charlie.

"Hah?"

"Why would Augustus' name already be in the oompa loompa song, unless they kn…"

"Improvisation is auditory, anyone can do it." Cut in Willy, "Anyone can do it." To prove his point he turned to Violet, "You little girl, say something, anything."

"Chewing gum." She supplied and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Chewing gum is really gross…" Began Wily but got stuck and his eyes widened at his failure.

"Chewing gum I hate the most." I ended with a smirk of my own, he beamed at my saving him, plucked a toffee apple off a nearby tree and threw it towards me as a prize.

"See exactly the same."

"No it isn't." Argued Mike who was beginning to look bored with the conversation again.

"You really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand a word your saying." Quipped Willy with a plastic smile all over his face; I could tell he was really going off Mike Teevee and his constant scientific beliefs that everything had to be logical. It seemed if anyone tried to correct Willy he would simply ignore it, beat you with his own eccentric logic or make up an excuse. "On with the tour?" He asked and set off without waiting for a reply a little brisker than before.

I decided to hang back with my sister. "Don't you event think about being silly in here Veruca, you saw what happened to Augustus."

"I am not an idiot Diana. Besides I could never eat that much without being sick." She replied hautily, "Though I would like a chocolate river, I'll mention it to daddy."

I bit into my toffee apple and felt thoroughly silenced. I followed my sister over to the riverbank and we all came to a natural halt besides Willy. My attention was immediately drawn to a huge glowing seahorse, grecian inspired boat that was slowly making its way towards us. A drum beat climaxed the close the boat came and the entire vessel was fushia pink and sparkled in the artificial light of chocolate room; about a hundred oompa loompas, all in bright sky blue, tight suits, manned the thing as it came to smooth halt infront of us. The oompa loompas began giggling at Willy's new entourage as Violet asked,

"What's so funny?"

"I think it's from all those dog-gone cocoa beans." Replied Willy with a cheeky grin. "Hey did you guys know that chocolate contains an endorphine; gives one the feeling of being in love." Proclaimed Willy and his eyes caught my own again, I gasped a little as my mind reeled at the implications behind that little fact.

"You don't say." Purred Mrs Beauregard as her eyes raked over Willy seductively. Willy cleared his throat looking disturbed, before gesturing for us all to board his vessel. I was the first to take my seat at the front and Willy quickly moved to sit beside me, but was violently budged out of the way by my sister who shot him a defensive look. Willy instantly look down in embarrassment and dejectedly joined Charlie and Grandpa Joe at the back of the boat; I couldn't help but laugh a little at his sour expression. However Willy caught my laugh and scowled, I closed my mouth with dismay, knowing he thought I had been laughing his attempts.

"Here try some of this, you look starved to death." Mr Wonka had dipped a ladle into the river that was calmly flowing beneath us and handed it to Charlie, who passed it along to his grandpa.

"Its great." Chirped Charlie and I could have sworn the chocolate had lit up his features as it warmed him up. I stared at it hungrily and Willy tipped it my direction with a small smirk across his lips, which made me glare and turn back to my sister.

"Do you not think it is a little weird? A room made of chocolate?" She whispered to me.

"Not really, did you not like it?"

"I did, until I sat down on the grass to eat my lollipop and when I stood up I had a grass stain on my tights." She showed me the mark and I was in awe at detail Mr Wonka had put into the room. "And it's sticky." Added Veruca as she took my finger and prodded the stain.

"Silly girl." I smiled affectionately.

"I'm surprised the boat isn't sticky too. It's probably made out of sugar." She stated wisely and I nodded in agreement.

Mr Wonka was harping on about the waterfall again, "No other chocolate factory in the world mixes its…"

"You've already said that." Snapped Veruca and he struggled with a comeback.

"You're all quite short aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of it all as he began to quarrel with all the children, he was like a big child himself. I found it both adorable and painstakingly annoying at times.

"Well yeah, we're children." Answered Violet snidely.

"Well that's no excuse, I was never that short at your age." Quipped Willy.

"You were once." Mike turned back to watch the boat making its slow way through the chocolate river and everyone felt the argument was solidly won by the four children.

"Was not. Know why, cause I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms, you'd never reach."

All of the children turned in unison to look at him with mixed looks of annoyance. "I think we should _all _leave it there." I piped up and the children nodded trying act more mature than the chocolatier.

"Do you remember what it was like being a kid?" Asked Charlie.

"Oh boy do I." Grinned Mr Wonka fondly but his smile quickly fell. "Do I?"

I was determined to ignore him as I felt his eyes on my back. I began watching the oompa loompas in front rowing in complete sync to the constant beat.

"They must be very strong." I voice out loud and some of the parents nodded and some scoffed. An oompa loompa just in front turned round and let out a high-pitched giggle at the compliment and the boat picked up a little speed.

"Yeah you'd think with that many they'd hurry it up a bit." Moaned Mike and he was splashed by a passing oar, covering him in a little chocolate. He glared at the oompa loompas in front who were all grinning at each other and I heard Charlie and Veruca laughing at their fellow competitor.

"Ergh, I hate chocolate." Spat Mike as he quickly wiped it off, I was surprised Willy was not stopping the mischief. Veruca beckoned for me to listen as she muttered.

"Mr Wonka is giving you a really funny look. He keeps staring at you."

I turned round to see that Mr Wonka seemed to have gone into some sort of a trance and he was indeed staring at me. His face looked sad and pained and I did not think he was blinking. Charlie was trying to get his attention, "Mr Wonka…" He suddenly snapped out of it and looked at the boy with a little fear in those violet eyes. "We're heading for a tunnel." Explained Charlie while Grandpa Joe and I exchanged a bewildered look.

"Oh yeah, full speed ahead." Willy shouted and the oompa loompas suddenly picked up pace as we entered the tunnel swiftly.

"How can they see where their going?" Asked Violet skeptically.

"They can't." Answered Mr Wonka mysteriously. "There's no knowing where their going. Switch on the lights."

A light came on just in front of us, and instead of going through the tunnel straight ahead we were all tricked into a large drop! Mine and Veruca's eyes lit up at the thrill we never expected, Mike Teevee's dad looked rather sick as the boat made its way over the edge. My stomach flew into my heart with glee and I would have raised my hands but I did not want to look stupid. We landed with a small splash that did not reach the riders inside as we came out in a huge tunnel with brightly, multi-coloured doors that shone in the minimal blue light.

"It's just like Alton Towers." Cried Veruca excitedly as she looked for more twists and turns.

"People, keep an eye out. We're passing some very important rooms here."

Veruca and I peered at the titles of the doors, where each one looked like a safe. Clotted cream, coffee cream, hair cream; Mrs Beauregard turned to Mr Wonka.

"What do you use hair cream for?" She asked, typical she would mention that room.

"To lock in moisture." Giggled Willy as he fluffed his hair jokingly; she quickly turned back weirded out by his overt personality. We passed by an open door in which a cow was being whipped by oompa loompas.

"Whipped cream." Said both me and Charlie together.

"Precisely." Willy laughed again at us both and he gave me a small smile as if all was forgiven which I hoped it was.

"That doesn't make sense." Frowned Veruca.

Willy's smile vanished as he became stony once again, he really did not like anyone who contradicted his methods. "For your information little girl. Whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it has been whipped by whips. Everybody knows that."

"Not all of us are ingenius chocolatiers though are we?" I spat back, putting an arm around Veruca who looked a little upset at the harsh reprimand.

"It doesn't take a genius, only a simple observation." Retored Willy with a bite, I did not deign to reply. Was our relationship always going to be this volatile? When did I start linking us to a relationship? I shook my head to clear that troubling thought as the boat entered a bout of rapids that made both of us forget our bitterness.

We raced past more rooms including Jelly Beans, which I would have liked to see. Finally we flew down into a pool of light and the boat slowed down.

"Stop the boat. I wanna show you guys something." Said Willy as we stopped out side a door that read

INVENTING ROOM

"Diana, I would love a boat like this." Said Veruca as we all climbed out.

"Yes, I think I would too." I winked as we made our way into the new wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Good...bad? lemme know, tried to strain the WillyDiana relationship a little here :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Already at a halfway mark :) i start to deviate from the story a little here, but i think it all makes sense.**

**A shout out to sarahthepirate98 who has been ever so helpful with getting this story perfect :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Mr Wonka revealed a room just as exciting as the Chocolate Room, full of modern looking machines all in different shapes, sizes and colours covered the Inventing Room; giving off an array of scents that all smelled slightly sugary.

"Now this is the most important room in the entire factory." Willy had to raise his voice over the noise, "Feel free to enjoy yourselves, just don't touch anything."

We all began to spread out around the room again and my eye was instantly drawn to a large tub filled with luminous aquamarine water with little floating red balls. An oompa loompa appeared to be swimming around inside wearing a wet suit complete with flippers and a snorkel, Mike Teevee and Veruca were also peering into the little windows. The peculiar tub held my interest that I only came out of my own daze when Violet's voice interrupted my thought.

"Hey Mr Wonka whats this?"

Willy came over happily with a little "oh!" It was clear he was very proud of this room as he reached over and was handed a red ball by the oompa loompa. "Thank you." He smiled as he presented it to us; the rest of the tour had joined us now.

"This is an everlasting gobstopper, for children who have very lttle pocket money."

"That's such a good idea." I grinned in awe at the genius of it and Willy's smile increased.

"Yeah it is." He agreed and I rolled my eyes at his prideful bragging. "You can suck on them and suck on them and they'll never get any smaller, at least I don't think they do. Couple more tests." He rambled quietly trailing away.

"So it's like gum?' Stated Violet.

"No. Gum is for chewing." Answered Willy with a tight lip, the girl thought about nothing but gum. "And if you tried to chew one of these gobstoppers, you'd break all your little teeth off." He was incredibly patronizing when explaining what he thought was simple.

"I want an everlasting gobstopper!" Cried Veruca as her eyes shone with greed.

"Me too!" Violet's hand was already trying to reach into the tub for one.

"They'll revolutionize the industry." He cried happily.

"How do you make em?" Piped up Mike.

"You're mumbling again." Willy fished a few more out of the tank and Mike glared at his back, I wouldn't give away my secrets either.

"Who wants an everlasting gobstopper?"

There was an outbreak from the children as Willy paused. "I can only give them to you if you solemnly swear to keep them for yourselves, and never show them to another living soul as long as you all shall live. Agreed?"

Veruca crossed her fingers behind her back as she lied with the other children, I gave her a small shove in the back which she returned as they all chirped back an "agreed" of their own. Only Charlie looked genuine to me.

"Good." Willy began distributing the gobstoppers to the children and I bit down the urge to ask for one myself thinking it would be plain silly. Veruca saw the hungry look in my eyes.

"Hey she's got two, I want another one!" She lied and I gave her a small smile of appreciation at the effort.

"Stop squawking you twit!" Shouted Violet as she showed Veruca the single gobstopper in her hand.

"Everyone has had one. And one is enough for anybody." Declared Willy with an air of finality as he ran over to what could be passed off a huge chemistry set with beakers and tubes all smoking in pinks, oranges and red and picked up a small brown confectionary. "And this is hair toffee. You suck down one of these little buggers and in exactly half an hour a brand new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin, and a moustache and a beard." It had been a long time since I heard anyone use that word and though I liked the concept it did seem rather pointless to me.

"Who wants a beard?" Questioned Mike sullenly.

"Well… beaknicks for one, folk singers and motorbike riders. Y'know, all those hip, jazzy, super-cool groovy cats." This really showed how long it had been since Willy had been around other people. It's in the fridge daddio, are you hap to the jive, can you dig what I'm laying down? I know that you could, slide me some skin soul brother." And Willy extended his hand to Mike hoping for some sort of a gangster response or a low-five. It was now pain-stakingly clear just how lon he had been sheltered in this factory. Lines like those hadn't been used since the seventies! It was even more awkward when Mike had no move to return Willy's gesture and he slowly retracted his hand looking sheepish.

"What's a beaknick?" Asked my sister while crossing her arms, she looked a little weirded out.

Willy opened his mouth, closed it struggling for an explanation. He glance at me and being a british-country girl I shrugged. "You kids and mumbling these days." Veruca rolled her eyes knowing she did not mumble and I noticed it seemed to be a habit of hers here.

"Unfortunately the mixture isn't quite right yet, cause an oompa loompa tried some yesterday and, well he…" Willy was trying not to laugh and I had to cover my mouth with my hand as what I think was an oompa loompa approached us all, covered head to toe in hair. He looked like "It" from the Addams family!

"How are you today?" Asked Wily between giggles, trying to be polite. The poor fellow gave him a double thumbs-up. "You look great." Mike looked especially freaked out and stepped away from the oompa loompa as he made his way back to his station. Willy then made his way to another metal monster of a machine. "Watch this." He smirked before pressing a huge red button that sent the machine whirring and sputting and eventually an arm jolted towards us, jarringly till a small strip of gum came out of the end, which Violet took.

"You mean that's it?" Mike was again unimpressed and I found myself wondering why he even hacked the system in the first place and that he should really be more grateful. Charlie on the other hand had his mouth hanging open a little in shock.

"Do you even know what this is?" Replied Willy with a challenge.

"It's gum." Replied Violet, still chewing that foul 3 month old piece.

"Wrong, it's the most fabulous, sensational gum in the entire world. Know why? Know why?" He was getting more excited by the minute. "Because this piece of gum is a full three course meal all by itself." He finished dramatically and there was another pause.

"Why would anyone want that?" I asked, not understanding the concept as much as I did the hair toffee. Willy froze under my gaze and quickly pulled out some more prompt cards, I could not help but feel a little pang of sympathy for him.

"It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum is all you will ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blue-berry pie." He finished and put the cards back inside his coat.

"It sounds great." Said Grandpa Joe, I had nearly forgotten he was here, him and Charlie certainly were quiet.

"It sounds weird." Concluded Veruca turning to look at Mr Wonka.

"Sounds like my kinda gum." Violet removed the gum in her mouth and stuck it behind her ear, I grimaced wondering how on earth her hair did not stick.

"I'd rather you didn't there are still one or two…" Began Willy and once again he was cut off.

"I'm the world record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything." And with that she mashed the experimental gum into her mouth. I looked at her mother who made no effort to stop her and caught Willy's violet eyes and he gave me look as if to say _here we go again_ and I was certain he was right. Obviously Willy Wonka knew the effects the gum had.

"How is it honey?" Asked Mrs Beauregard as Violet's eyes widened at the taste.

"It's amazing! It's tomato soup I can feel it running down my throat."

"Yeah spit it out." Said Willy matching her enthusiasm sarcastically.

"Young lady I think you'd better…" Started Grandpa Joe, only to be cut off by the camel again.

"It's changing. Roast beef with baked potato, crispy skin and butter." It did sound wonderfully tempting and I was sure it was as amazing as Violet was proclaiming. Willy was looking more and more worried. I wondered whether I should say something.

"Keep chewing kiddo. My little girl's gonna be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal." Mrs Beauregard's sentence quickly banished all ideas of helping her daughter and I kept my mouth firmly closed, Veruca was looking on with envy.

"Yeah I'm just concerned about the…"

"Blue-berry pie and ice-cream!" Cried Violet with awe.

"That part." Trailed Willy while looking away expecting another disaster.

"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca had spotted a little purplish blue dot that had appeared on Violet's nose and soon we were all staring at her as the colour began to spread. Willy pursed his lips and looked quite surprised too and Mrs Beauregard's smile slipped.

"It's turning blue." And I could not keep the astonishment out of my voice as the blue began to rise up her nose.

"Your whole nose has gone purple." Pronounced her mother, though we could all see plainly enough and Willy began to edge further and further behind me.

"What do you mean?" Asked the chewing machine as she felt her nose with perfectly manicured fingers and Veruca looked on with the utmost satisfaction on her face and I could not blame her.

"Violet. Your turning violet!" Cried her mother in shock and I laughed at the irony, she wheeled around to face me, yet when her daughter's now purple forehead turned to Willy, her mother began to plead. "What's happening?"

"Well I told you I hadn't quite got it right, cause it goes a bit funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blue-berry pie that does it; I'm terribly sorry." Willy's face grew more and more disgusted and freaked out as the colour spread to all of Violet's face and he ducked down behind me as soon as he finished speaking, grabbing onto my waste which made me blush straight away.

Violet and everyone else all watch with horrid facination as the violet seeped down her arm and onto her fingers and we all took some large steps back, forcing Willy to remove himself from behind me. Yet I thought he held onto my waist a little longer than necessary.

"Spit it out Violet!" I shouted, not understanding why she would carry on chewing it.

"I don't think she can stop." Answered Charlie and I nodded.

"She's gotta have something to nosh on." Replied Willy.

"Mother, what's happening to me?" However Violet's mother did nothing as marvelously she began to gain weight and her clothes began to become wet and turn a darker shade of blue. Bigger and bigger, rising above us all.

"She's swelling up." Commented Grandpa Joe.

"Like a blue-berry." And I suddenly linked the weight gain with the gum just like Charlie had done a second earlier.

"How do we stop it?" I asked Willy who was grimacing beside me.

"We gotta hope she doesn't explode."

My eyes widened and both Mrs Beauregard and I looked at Mr Wonka in horror. "Well help her! Don't just stand there." I shouted in his face, Willy winced.

"Oh it's far too late now." He was rather calm considering the circumstances. The weight now filled her cheeks and her eyes were the same violet as the rest of her. Higher and higher she rose forming a cyclical shape and Willy peeped up at her, only to duck down again in alarm. It was like watching some bubble shaped monster rising as she towered above us all, more circle than obnoxious child until all we could see of her was a tiny little face and two short arms poking out from the huge blue-berry. Suddenly Willy had popped up beside Mrs Beauregard and she jumped with fright.

"I've tried it on like twenty oompa loompas and each one's ended up as a blue-berry. It's just weird."

"But I can't have a blue-berry as a daughter, how is she supposed to compete?"

"You could put her in a county-fair." Bit back Veruca, snidely and smugly as her female competition had just been eradicated. I smirked at Mrs Beauregard as she shot daggers at my sister and Willy laughed at the idea.

Then the machines began making an assortment of noises that matched a beat and rhythm and something told me the oompa loompas had another song in store for us. And sure enough they all began to walk forwards wearing black jumpsuits and pretty cool orange, swirly goggles and as I had guessed another song began and Willy began to let loose some of his dance moves from the seventies, yet they were still rather adorable.

_Listen close, and listen hard, _

_The tale of Violet Beauregarde. _

_The dreadful girl she sees no wrong..._

_Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing,_

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

The oompa loompas had created another _improvised _song about the naughty child and they were dancing on the walkways above Violet's head, this time to a rap styled genre. Violet's mother looked absolutely incensed which was hilarious for me and Veruca to watch.

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

The tune entered a dance break and I could not help the odd little shake and bob at the even catchier tune and Willy had begun to do what it thought was the snake with his arms. The oompa loompas had started to roll Violet while others jumped on the gigantic surface area doing seventies dance moves probably taught by Willy himself as I noticed the Saturday Night Fever finger point in there.

"The songs are really good." Whispered Veruca and my eyes widened in surprise at the confession.

"So you like it here?"

"Yes I do." She answered finally and Willy beamed at her, I was thrilled that she had settled down to the madness and was beginning to enjoy herself. Though she did not extend herself to join in with Willy's dancing.

_She goes on chewing till at last,_

_Her chewing muscles grow so fast. _

_And from her face her giant chin,_

_Sticks out just like a violin..._

The last line had been said by an oompa loompa rapping with his head going back and forth which made me laugh again at the comedic attitude they were all trying to convey.

"He's now my favourite." I grinned and Willy returned it.

"Sorry, they're not for sale." He winked.

"Oh I don't want an oompa loompa." Butted in Veruca, clearly thinking Willy was speaking to her. "Thought there are a few people I'd give that gum to." Willy closed his mouth at the devious intention of the little girl and the word that sprung to mind was _dad._

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_For years and years she chews away,_

_Her jaws get stronger every day. _

_And with one great tremendous chew..._

_they bite the poor girl's toungue in two. _

Violet began to scream as they rolled her along, though I do not think it was in pain as she had so much extra blubber to take the strain as the oompa loompas began to peform acrobatic somersaults ending in a pyramid formation to which Willy applauded with a "Wow! They have certainly been practicing."

"This one isn't improvised then?" I challenged and he turned a little red.

"Ummm of course, but the move was probably rehearsed."

I bit my cheek at my obvious win against the chocolatier.

_And that is why we try so hard,_

_To save Miss Violet Beauregarde._

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

Slowly the song died away as the oompa loompas all began to leave, except the ones that were trying to push the obese girl into a long cylinder.

"Mr Wonka!" Came a far away cry from Violet as the oompa loompas struggled with the mass. Willy was still dancing until Mrs Beauregard came up to him.

"I want you to roll Mrs Beauregard into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once."

"Juicing room?" Asked her mother with worried doubt in her eyes. "What are they gonna do to her there?"

"Their gonna squeeze her. Like a little pimple. We gotta squeeze all that juice outta her immediately."

"Ew." Muttered Veruca.

Mrs Beauregard's face was a picture as she pushed her daughter through the cylinder and out of sight.

"Come on, let's boogie." Mr Wonka set off once again opening a door, out of the inventing room.

"I'm really beginning to question his methods." Mr Teevee said to both me and Grandpa Joe.

"Yeah he's just a weirdo." Affirmed Mike and I frowned at him a little, Willy froze and I knew he had heard the derogatory comments.

"I like it, its different and unique." I declared and his shoulders relaxed a little.

"No you don't." Veruca looked at me questioningly. "You said he had become annoying."

I could have hit her as Willy looked even more miserable as he turned around to us, putting on a brave face. "C'mon, there so much to see."

The Teevees were the first out of the Inventing Room followed by Veruca and the Buckets, I cast another look at the Everlasting Gobstoppers with longing and bumped straight into Willy.

"Is something wrong?" He asked tight-lipped with a patronizing smile.

"No, well um." I faltered under those lovely violet eyes. "I didn't call you annoying. Veruca just said that, I actually think this is one of the best places I have ever seen in my life."

Some of the light returned to Willy's eyes and I blushed a little under his gaze. "Well, thank you." I did not believe I was out of the woods yet though.

"Is there something else?" He prodded when I looked again at the Gobstoppers.

"Well. I did really fancy an Everlasting Gobstopper." I admitted cheekily.

"Well why didn't you ask?" He beamed as her ran over and fished one from the tub and handed it to me.

"I didn't think it would be right."

"Well never be afraid to ask for anything in here."

I popped it into my mouth and touched his shoulder gently in some weird sort of thanks. He grinned again showing off those pearly teeth and lost a little focus from his eyes.

"What is it" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Nothing." He snapped out of it, "Your hair is the colour of the finest milk chocolate." He whispered more to himself than me and my cheeks reddened even more; Willy turned away and I followed wondering if that was a huge compliment from a chocolatier or a fault.

Once we caught up to Veruca the first thing she noticed was the gobstopper.

"He wasted all that time with you just to give you a gobstopper?" She asked me with suspicion.

"Well yes he did." I did not meet her eyes and kept my own firmly on Willy's back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" I shouted and everyone turned to look at me.

"Carry on." I squeaked and I saw Veruca and Charlie smirk at each other for some reason.

"Without the boat we'll have to move twice as fast." Came Willy's voice from ahead and I was glad for the distraction. Charlie and Mike went to chat with Mr Wonka while I hung behind, Veruca not wanting to miss out joined the two boys.

"Whats the special prize and who gets it?" Asked Mike interrupting something Charlie had just said. Grandpa Joe rolled his eyes at me and muttered,

"So rude."

I nodded in agreement and we both exchanged meaningful looks of amusement when Willy's answer was, "The best kind of prize is a surprise!"

"Will Violet always be a blue-berry?" Asked my sister, though she did not seem very concerned.

"Well that's what you get from chewing gum all day I mean it's just disgusting." I was really beginning to like the almost companionable tone that Mr Wonka and Veruca were adopting with each other as we casually moved through the factory. Till we passed a door that read,

THE NUT ROOM.

Veruca turned and pointed eagerly at it, Willy stopped and looked confused.

"Yes this is the Nut Room." He said, not understanding.

"Sorry, this is a room we know all about. You see our family is in the nut business." I confided as Veruca handed him one of daddy's cards out of nowhere. I shot her a look as Mr Wonka quickly threw it over his shoulder, only for it to hit Mr Teevee in the face.

"Daddy told me to if the opportunity came about." Veruca shrugged her shoulders and I understood the intention.

"Are you using the Havermax 4000?" I decided to ask, hoping to find some more common ground.

"Ummm no. Haha your really weird." Giggled Willy and I frowned not understanding how else you could do it. At my raised eyebrows he opened the door and led us inside. The room was brightly painted with blue and white swirled floor, little stools all covered the outskirts of the room and a white pipe which had a storage of nuts in was spitting out what looked like walnuts right into the waiting little hands of the…

"Squirrels!" Cried Veruca in excitement.

"Yeah squirrels." Smiled Willy, "These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells."

And as we looked closer we could see them doing exactly that, I was sort of surprised they weren't eating them all. "Why use squirrels not oompa loompas?" I queried hoping I would not get laughed at again.

However Mr Wonka did not laugh instead he simply said, "Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out every single time. You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad." He pointed it out and I nodded half aware of the squirrels and half aware of the close proximity of his purple gloved hand to my face. "Oh look, look. I think that one's got a bad nut." Willy was right as the squirrel then threw the rotten nut down the huge black circle situated in the middle of the floor where the odd nut went.

"Diana I want a squirrel, get me one of those squirrels I want one." I looked at my sister for a moment and literally felt all the air leave me.

"Alright, daddy will get you a squirrel as soon as he possibly can." I answered hoping it would satisfy her as I looked worriedly at Willy who was staring at his workers. How could i? They were his workers not his pets, he needed them to run the factory and to take one away could possibly cause considerable damage to the Nut Room.

"But I don't want any squirrel, I want a trained squirrel." I glared at her for not just dropping the subject.

"I am not getting you a squirrel, you can wait to hear what daddy says about it." Willy clapped his hands a silently at my strength and I felt very proud of myself until Veruca completely ignored me and turned to Willy herself.

"Mr Wonka, how much for one of your squirrels, name your price. No amount is too much, we have a black American Express card." And she flashed her white teeth at him in the ultimate good girl impression.

My mouth fell open at her knowledge and Willy was left stunned for a moment before quickly replying, "Oh they're not for sale. She can't have one."

Veruca's face fell into one of stony misunderstanding and I knew the fragile connection between them had been violently broken.

"Diana." She turned to me for support, but this time I could not see how I could give it to her.

"I'm sorry darling, Mr Wonka's being unreasonable." I was startled to hear Willy give a perfect impression of my voice and as Veruca was caught between the two adamant adults you could almost hear the snap inside.

"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself." She said nastily to me and swiftly ducked under the gate and down the steps onto the floor of the Nut Room.

"Veruca." I warned but she did not pay the slightest attention. "Veruca." The authority in my voice was rising and I hated having to do this to her. She carried on ignoring me as she looked around at the items for purchase and as the squirrels noticed her they each paused in their task to watch her.

"Little girl." Willy too was warning her and upon seeing her head for one in particular he cried, "Don't touch that squirrel's nuts, it'll make him crazy!" If it wasn't such a dire situation I'm sure i would have laughed at the implication but instead I watched with my breath held as my little sister stopped before one squirrel who looked slightly petrified.

"I'll have you." She decided and stuck her arms out to take it, she came closer and closer until the squirrel jumped on her and as quick as lightning all the other squirrels began to jump on her in a whirlwind of fur. Veruca tried desperately to push them off her but there were simply too many, I shook at the gate crying her name before turning to Willy and grabbing the hand he had on the gate. He froze instantly his gaze stuck on our hands.

"Please Willy. Please she is my sister. I have to help her." Sapphire once again penetrated violet and without a word, I do not think he could form another sentence, the chocolatier push a key into the lock and it swung open. I shot down the stair as the tiny furry army succeeded in dragging her to the floor and were now pinning down her arms and legs. Veruca's face was growing whiter and whiter with fear and everyone, squirrel and human turned to look at me before half of them detached themselves from Veruca and pounced on me, instantly knocking me to the floor beside my sister, pinning me down too.

* * *

><p><strong>Evil cliffhanger mwhahaha, I couldn't resist putting in the Everlasting Gobstoppers from the 1979 film, i really like that part ;)<strong>

**And things will get interesting for the Salts now **

**Keep on reviewing and i will keep on publishing :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been really busy but another update has been done! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY AMAZING REVIEWERS WHO HAVE GIVEN ME SO MUCH SUPPORT!**

**Enjoy, story begins to deviate now ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I like to believe I fought like a lion instead of meekly allowing the fury furies to scramble all over my body till I was as little help to my sister as the oompa loompas were, who had now begun to watch the new disaster with keen interest.

"Diana I want them to stop!" Screamed Veruca from beside me.

"Oh shut up Veruca, as if I can help you." I snapped back my eyes were entirely focused on the black abyss by my forehead as the same squirrel my brute of a sister had tried to claim as her own lept up onto her stomach and made his way to her face where animal stared into human. Tiny little hands began to fumble along Veruca's forehead and suddenly a loud knock! Echoed throughout the Nut Room.

"What are they doing?" Asked Charlie and the panic rang clear as a bell through his voice.

"Their testing to see if she's a bad nut." Replied Willy as he was stuck in limbo between watching my sister or me.

The squirrel look at his fellows before making a squealing sort of noise that filled me with dread as my face bolted towards Willy, desperate for a translation. But from my angle I could only see his extremely tall top hat, which was not much help at all.

"Oh my goodness she is a bad nut after all."

All together the squirrels began pushing my sister closer and closer to the gaping hole in the middle of the floor and I screamed out in fear for her, causing Willy to wince at the sound of it. "VERUCA!"

"DIANA!"

The squirrels were merciless as they pursued diligently with their task pushing my sister whose arms were splayed out like a crucifixion.

"Where are they taking her?" I asked Willy who was fixed intently on the scene.

"Where all the other bad nuts go, to the garbage chute."

I frowned, me and my sister are seriously going to be dumped into the garbage. It did not sedate me at all as I felt myself gagging on the smells emanating from it, now I knew exactly what the hole was for.

"Where does the chute go, will Diana go there too?" Asked Grandpa Joe who looked much more concerned for me instead of my already condemned sister.

"To the incinerator." Came Willy's reply and if my face was white before, it was now void of all colour and I could not resist letting out another frightened yell and Willy instantly tried to placate me.

"But don't worry we only light it on Tuesdays."

"My head shot up and if I was able to slap the likeable chocolatier I would have, instead I settled for trying pathetically to slap a squirrel who seemed very keen on sending me where my sister was going.

"Today is Tuesday." Said Mike's voice, still I noted with venom the tone of boredom that laced it.

"Well there's always the chance they decided not to light it today."

"You vile man, you set it all up! You knew she couldn't resist the squirrels, just as Violet can't resist gum or Augustus apparently a chocolate river." I knew I was babbling nonsense and obscenities at him and Willy's eyes dropped away from me.

"Preposterous." He replied, "What a load of garbage." Willy suddenly burst out laughing at his own little joke and all feelings I had for him vanished in a gust of cold wind.

"You're laughing?"

"Well yes, you know sometimes I am so brilliant I amuse even myself." He pointed out with glee and I banged my head against the floor and then wished I hadn't as stars appeared before me. "And it is funny that you are trying to tell me off when you are the one who didn't follow the instructions."

"How did I not follow them, I went to save my sister. You let me out yourself."

Willy flushed and cleared his throat, "Of course I didn't. The keys have been tucked away in my pocket the entire time."

I was about to let out a heated string of swear words not appropriate for our current audience but as distracted by Veruca's scream as she was sent head first down the garbage chute. And the squirrels that had been busy with my sister now turned to me and sat on their little haunches watching with avid interest as it was my turn to under go the test. Just as with Veruca, the same squirrel hopped onto my chest and I tried to shove him off me with no avail. The same slightly less hollow sound echoed and everyone leaning in closer and Willy's hat nearly fell off. And while I could understand the logic behind the squirrels testing I still thought the difference between a human and a nut was pretty obvious. The little one looked me in the eyes and before I knew anything else he jumped off me and they all ran like bolts of lightening to their seats where they began shelling the nuts as if nothing had ever happened.

I remained on the floor not quite sure what had just happened and Willy clapped his hands happily. "Oh well that is great news."

I slowly and cautiously got to my feet expecting them to run and pin me down again but when nothing happened I turned to Mr Wonka. "What happened? Why didn't I go down with Veruca?"

"Because it seems you are a good nut after all." Beamed Willy and again all the resentment from our argument had vanished in his mind. He opened the gate with the key, defying all common sense between our argument and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Remember what I said when we first came in here? Only the bad nuts go down the chute."

I smiled in recovery a bit yet still pushed his hand off my shoulder as if felt as though it was burning through my clothing, his light faded a little.

"What about my sister?"

"Well she may just be stuck in the chute just below the top, now if that's the case all you have to do is reach in and pull her out." Said Willy, demonstrating the action with his hand. I took another look at the hole before making my way up the steps but was stopped as I heard the beginning of another song which made me roll my eyes. The oompa loompas entered the room wearing bright yellow jumpsuits this time and formed a circle round the chute.

_Veruca Salt, the little brute,_

_Has just gone down the garbage chute_

_And She will meet as she descends_

_A rather different set of friends_

_A rather different set of friends_

_A rather different set of friends_

Mr Wonka was again bouncing around yet I remained as still as a statue glaring slightly at him, even though he looked adorable with that grin on his face. It was both creepy and beautiful how the harmonies were so perfect as they danced around my sister's potential grave as they all began throwing extra items of garbage into the hole! I just hope they didn't hurt her, if she was there at all.

_A fish head, for example, cut_

_This morning from a halibut._

_An oyster from an oyster stew,_

_A steak that no one else would chew,_

_And lots of other things as well,_

_Each with a rather horrid smell._

_horrid smell_

_These are Veruca's new found friends_

_That she will meet as she descends,_

_These are Veruca's new found friends_

Willy gestured again for me to have a little look and I crossed my arms. "How about you go and have a look? I don't want to accidently fall down now do I?" I smirked when his eyes widened and I wondered whether that was his intention after all.

"Umm, well okay." And with a gesture from me he approached the chute and I followed behind him as the oompa loompas finished their dance break to skip around us.

_The one's who spoiler her_

_Who indeed?_

_Who pandered to her every need?_

_Who turned her into such a brat?_

_Who are the culprits? Who did that?_

When I came to stand next to him we both peered in and saw only blackness.

_The guilty ones now this is sad_

_Dear Old Mum and Loving Dad._

Before I knew anything I felt myself beginning to slip yet before I could tumble in after my sister I was held back only to find a purple gloved hand wrapped round my waist. I turned to see Willy who looked as shocked at his reaction as I was, he had gone deathly pale and frightened with the contact as he pulled me back to my feet.

"Thank you." I whispered looking into his eyes but he would not meet mine and only when I looked down did he released his hold on me and ran all the way back up the steps.

The oompa loompas all giggled madly in their canary yellow suits before swiftly departing, making the master chocolatier wince and some colour to enter his cheeks again while Mike looked at him weirdly and Charlie grinned. I followed feeling a little guilty that I had abandoned all thought of my sister during those precious moments, though I was sure that demented squirrel was the one who tried to push me in.

And an oompa loompa hurried up and whispered in Willy's ear as we avoided looking at each other, "Really, oh good." He turned and was forced to look at me, "I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken so there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break her fall."

I exhaled a little of the air I had unintentionally been holding in before smile tentatively at his extra wide smile.

"Well, that's good news." I heard Mr Teevee mutte.

Willy closed his eyes briefly in annoyance muttering a strained, "Yeah." Under his breath.

"Well lets keep on trucking." And Willy began to make his way up the steps again till I pulled him back.

"Willy…" It suddenly felt wrong to call him that and with a glance at the Teevee's who were looking at us curiously at the first name basis I changed tact, "Mr Wonka I have to go and help her, maybe get her out of there."

Willy darkened at the formality I had struck up before giving me another grin that did not reach his eyes. "Well if you turn left, right, left at the end of the corridor, your second right and then past the Wangdoodles, one more "U" turn and you will come to the incinerator room."

I blinked trying to process and he turned away again. "Can I not have an oompa loompa show me the way?"

"As you can see they are incredibly busy." Retorted Willy and I looked around to find there were none in sight at all.

"Well I am sure you could help me find it."

Willy stopped, "I have a tour to lead, but I'm sure the instructions were clear enough to follow."

"Mr Wonka, you can show Diana the way and we will just busy ourselves in another room. We promise not to touch anything." Piped up Charlie's little voice and he winked at me which surprised me at the cheek of it.

"I ummm, well I think, i…"

"Yeah just show us another room." Mike was even more bored than before, he was rolling his eyes constantly.

"I umm, well I guess I could do." Willy was fast running out of ideas as the total stood at three against one. "Okay just go in the next room, it's the Square Sweets That Look Round Room. Though I'm sure that will be obvious."

And he hurried out of the room sharpish, leaving me to run after him. Once I had finally caught up he was determined not to look at me.

"Goodness I am sorry I did not call you Willy, Willy. I did not think it was appropriate with all the others there."

Silence. "I am also sorry for what I said and that my sister is such a brat. I was scared, I did not fancy being a burnt crisp."

"Ew, crisps are far too salty for you to come out as." Came the reply and I laughed at the absurdity of it.

"I like how random you are."

This earned me a nervous giggle as we came to the Incinerator Room. Willy opened the door and a horridly sickly smell greeted us, several oompa loompas both in the canary yellow suits and also bright green were all peering into the giant furnace and also up what looked like a fire escape with hundreds of steps lining the chute, some were clearing the garbage away from the chute.

"Get me down from here it smells!" Came a frightened shriek from the chute and I sighed in relief letting my body almost lean against Willy.

"Thank heavens she's alright."

"Yeah told ya. But she gonna smell alright." Willy and I nodded to each other, "You see, a lot of wasted sugar gets thrown down here from attempts and inventions that did not work very well at the start so it gives off that funky sweet smell. We are lucky it's so powerful or we'd all be chocking from the putrid smell from the garbage chute alone."

Even when he did not want to talk he could not resist tell me excitedly about the wonderous factory that had lost a little of it's sparkle now I had seen this part of it. More screams and bangs were heard as the oompa loompas made way for Willy and I to peer into the gloom.

"Try calling to her, let her know you are here." Suggested Willy, it was a good idea.

"Veruca."

"Diana, is that you?" Came a timid voice.

"Yes sweetheart its me."

"You sound very faint."

"You must be a long way away then. You are going to be alright, the incinerator's broken."

"I know that otherwise I'd be dead!" Came a snappy reply and Willy shook his head I murmured another apology. "Where's Mr Wonka?"

"He's here, why?" I asked in confusion.

"Mr Wonka?"

"Yeah?" Asked Willy, nearly knocking his top hat off as he leaned in closer.

"Daddy is going to sue you for all that your worth." Came the vicious reply and I spluttered while Willy banged his head trying to pull it out.

"We won't Willy, really." I tried and he brushed it away with a purple hand.

"Which isn't very much judging by the suits you wear."

A snort escaped me while Willy brushed self-consciously at his clothes. I gave him a pity filled look and rubbed his shoulder.

"You look great to me." I whispered and he brightened a little. "Well there's nothing we can do now but wait till she is dislodged from there so you may as well as join the rest of the tour."

I hesitated very tempted to go along with him, "I think I should wait here for here, she's bound to be frightened."

"Oh really?" His shoulders drooped in disappointment, "I promise to take you to your favourite room in the whole factory."

"No I really should stay and besides I think I've already seen it."

"Really?" His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah, the Chocolate Room."

He flashed me a pearly white teethy grin, "Mine too, but we can go back there."

"Willy no, it was very nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him yet he refused to shake it.

"You spend all your time waiting on her hand and foot, do something for yourself for a change, I know you wanna come with me." Willy took my hand gently and I flushed at the warmth. "When I did something for myself I ended up with this."

I was so, so tempted by this charming man who I was growing more attracted to by the minute, I glanced back at the chute and then into those alluring violet eyes.

"I will have an oompa loompa along the second she comes out." He winked and I gave in.

"Alright Willy Wonka, have it your way."

He jumped a little in the air and pulled me along with a spring in his step till we were standing outside what looked like a lift stop, yet there was no lift there. Willy pressed the up button and two sliding doors opened with a ping, I stared at it in faint surprised and Willy giggled.

"I don't know why I didn't think of using this before, the elevator is by far the most efficient way to travel around the factory."

I stepped inside to find hundreds of buttons, thousands of buttons. Willy pressed the button labeled Square Sweets That Look Round and the elevator jolted into life sending me flying into Willy where we both ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Oh god I am so sorry Willy. You should have warned me."

He laughed it off in embarrassment as we straightened upright. An incident like this happened every time the elevator changed direction and I learned quickly that this elevator was another incredible invention that could go anyway Willy Wonka liked it to. We passed a whole variety of rooms with Willy eagerly point with his candy cane all the little nuggets of information and assets.

"Oh look we're in the Ice Forest." He grinned and I peered into the silvery forest, where it was somehow snowing lightly dusting the trees. Oompa Loompas in pink suits waved at us and we waved back.

"What does this room do?" I asked Willy.

"Well look at the trees silly, this is where we harest the coconut ice." He answered with a comedic little shake of the head. I nodded as I now saw the pink and white sweet treats that were being plucked from the trees; I chose not to comment on where on earth Willy got coconut ice trees from.

"Ahhh and this where the regular Wonka Bars are made."

A conveyor belt was constantly churning out cases that were filled with chocolate, before being parachuted up to another room.

"And the parachute is for what? To keep them light and delicious?"

Willy snorted, "No, it's just a much more interesting way to transport them."

It was my turn to shake my head, "Though I suppose it could help that." And he withdrew a little purple notebook from his coat and wrote the note down.

"Fine, first one's free, next you share profits with me." I winked and he laughed at my joke.

We passed many more rooms, Easter Island (where real golden geese were laying golden eggs with rabbits decorating and filling them with chocolate instead of squirrels.) My mind flitted back to Veruca when I saw this till we passed a huge work sign that one would usually see by a construction site with an oompa loompa wearing a hard hat and eating a bar of chocolate was displayed on the red and white sign with flashing working lights.

"Ahem, still under construction." Blushed Willy when I had raised an eyebrow at the sign.

We finally arrived at the Square Sweets that Look Round Room only to find the others still staring at the little sweets who were indeed square yet two eyes peered at us all, flitting from side to side.

"So, have any of you figure it out yet?" Asked Willy gleefully.

"Nope." Replied Charlie and I laughed.

"How is the little brat?" Inquired Grandpa Joe to me and I smiled at his vivacious manner.

"As big a brat as ever."

"They don't look round at all." Interrupted Mike.

"Course they do." Smiled Willy with an edge of shock, "Can't you see it really is very obvious."

"I have twenty twenty vision and I'm telling you Mr Wonka these sweets are square." Came Mr Teevee's voice and I could tell where this was leading.

"Yes they are square, but they also look round." Quiped Willy.

"Not they don't." Mike was getting more irrated by the minute.

"Umm, yeah they are."

"Mr Wonka?" Charlie had approached him, "Do they really round?"

"You bet they look round, they are looking round right this minute."

"Willy, I'm afraid they aren't." I touched his sleeve gently and he shook his head and tutted at me.

"You aren't even trying."

"This is stupid." Cried Mike.

Willy ignored Mike and turned to Charlie and I, "C'mon you can figure it out. They are just square sweets that look round."

Charlie squeezed his eyes half closed trying to see it as the sweets all turned to look at him. "No, they really look square to me."

"Are we going to stay here till we figure it out?" I asked Willy who shrugged mysteriously.

"Dunno, maybe." Was the answer I got and I shook my head.

"Well they look square to me too."

Willy sighed and walked over and picked one up. "Do you see it now?" The little eyes of the sweets sparkled with the same mischief that Willy's often carried and if they could talk I'm sure they would be giggling as it winked at me.

"No, Willy just tell us."

"I don't care it they look triangular can we just go?"

Willy scoffed, "A triangular sweet, who on earth would made a triangular shaped sweet?" He looked so offended Charlie stifled a laugh.

"Toblerone?" Asked Mr Teevee.

"Goodness your whole family is a bunch of mumbles." Cried Willy, throwing his hands up in the air for effect.

"Fine you don't get it?" He was looking very miffed that no one got his genius yet. "Look at their eyes. They are looking all over the place."

And suddenly it dawned on me and it appeared it did on Charlie too.

"That is so funny." I breathed with a smile and all the sweets looked at me and gave me another huge, collective wink.

"It's brilliant." Cried Charlie.

"What?" Asked Mike who still did not get it.

"The eyes, Mike. They are looking all around the place." Charlie pointed a finger at one who gave a huge 360 spin of its eyes.

"Then shouldn't they be called Square Sweet That Look Around?" Asked Mike and I did see the logic in that name yet Willy seemed unable to hear him again.

"See now you all get it. Well let's carry on, there's still so much to see."

And he gestured to the great glass elevator that was ready for use again; Charlie's eyes widened as we all stepped inside the great invention.

"There can't be this many floors." Stated Mike as he gazed at all the buttons, just as I had done.

"How do you know Mr Smarty Pants?" Asked Willy, "And this isn't just a normal up and down elevator, this elevator can go sideways and slantway and longways and any of way you can think off. You just press a button and whoosh you're off!" Willy had pushed an unknown button and the elevator pinged! Into life with a sudden jolt that sent everyone flying, Mike knocked into Charlie, who knocked into Willy, who knocked into me and sent us crashing against one of the walls again, I nearly swallowed the gobstopper I had been sucking the entire time. Our noses were a centimeter away from each others, and I noticed the tiny flecks of blue just around his pupils.

Willy made a noise halfway between a squeak and a laugh and quickly righted himself. "Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Fudge Mountain!" He exclaimed and my mouth fell open as a whole mountain complete with snowy tundra and little oompa loompas who waved at us all, only Charlie, Grandpa Joe, Willy and I waved back and Willy closed my mouth with a latex finger.

The next room was very pink, tubes with pink fluff were in every direction and there stood many pink sheep that were being sheered by the workers.

"Oh!" Began Willy, but faltered at the slightly disturbing secret. "I'd rather not talk about this one." He whispered and I spoke the thought everyone was thinking.

"Candyfloss?"

"Umm, yeah. But lets keep this between you and me." Answered Willy in hushed tones, even though the whole company could hear our discussion. Next came a sort of hospital room that we were all looking down upon, Charlie and I exchanged a worried look and I wondered if Violet or Augustus were down there. At our worried looks Willy quickly told us…

"This is the puppet hospital and burn treatment centre." I brightened at the madness of having a hospital for the puppets and Mike rolled his eyes for the thirteenth time. "It's, relatively new." Willy again faltered under Mr Teevee's piercing stare, he started playing with the sleeve of his jacket and I felt sorry that _some _people were being so picky about the rooms.

Willy cheered up a little when we started spiraling down in a load of offices, "Ahh the administration offices."

We stopped briefly in front of a female oompa loompa to whom Willy greeted by the name of 'Doris'. She waved back then returned to her typewriter, she looked sort of sweet in her pink, wooly dress and glasses. We all slammed against the glass, though Willy appeared to have mastered it by now as we entered what strongly contended with the Chocolate Room for me as we shot down again.

The whole place was a firing range of explosions of colour and light. Cannons were firing sweets, which exploded in the air and hit the targets on the other side. Even as one was aimed right at us I knew I could trust Willy and the oompa loompas enough to know they would never intentionally hurt us. At least not when Willy was there. So I remained very calm as the giant sweet very nearly collided with us but soared over the top to hit a bullseye. My eyes did not where to look, it was a rainbow feast.

"Why is everything here completely pointless?" Asked Mike and I wanted to hit him again. How could he find absolutely no beauty in this place?

"Candy doesn't have to have a point, that's why it's candy." Answered Charlie in a dreamy voice, I saw Willy smile a little at him while observing the two children quietly. He caught my gaze and pointed stealthily to Charlie and I nodded, realizing the gesture. Mike Teevee would never win if Willy could help it. The special prize already belonged to Charlie without him even realizing it. Willy put a finger to his lips and I nodded again, I'd talk that secret to the grave.

"It's stupid! Candy is a waste of time!" Shouted Mike and Willy's eyes widened in terror before they became blank and I knew he was having another flashback, the poor man. This one was achingly long and I would not dare to look away from him, even when sparks shot down the side of the elevator. I silently took his hand in my own as his eyes narrowed even more, it must have been five minutes before he began to come round.

"I wanna pick a room." Declared Mike.

Willy gave him a devious smile, "Go ahead," he answered before telling me he was alright with those beautiful violet eyes. Mike reached up and pressed a button which had my other hand halfway towards his head as the impertinent boy sent us straight to the Television Room. Whether it was intentional or not, Willy Wonka's hand did not leave mine until we were forced to step out of the great glass elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Should i get going on their relationship now, or is this pace good? <strong>

**Lemme know what you think with reviews people :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay i believe i have to take this time out to thank all my reviewers for their abolutely amazing comments about this story!**

**Particularly the following...**

**D.J Scales (for the consistent reviews)**

**Bloody Nailbunny (hilarious review! ;) )**

**CandiLand95 (whose review touched me :) )**

**I-love-u-long-time (for the consistent reviews)**

**Sarahthepirate98 (for the consistent reviews and advice)**

**Lions and Lambs (for their stunningly praiseful review!)**

**Enjoy this one, took me a looong time! Hopefully the relationship is just right now :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

We all stepped out and Willy immediately handed us all a pair of goggles or sunglasses, I could not tell which. They were extremely big and completely white making us all look like giant flies; it certainly seemed to be a style Willy liked as he took a look at me and laughed. My hand was halfway to taking them off when Willy cried, "This light could burn your eye sockets right out of your skulls. And we certainly don't want that now do we?" Willy's voice had a slightly sinister edge to it, as if that was exactly what he wanted yet I still thought he winked but could not tell behind those atrocious glasses. It irked me that since anyone could read Willy through his eyes, as he seemed the type that wore his heart on his sleeve I would not have that privilege in this room.

We entered a room that made me stagger a little and instantly shield my eyes. The room was almost glowing the whitest white I had ever seen, the huge camera was white, so was the television, the controls and the oompa loompa's suits. Willy resumed his post as tour guide as we began walking round the new room. "This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention. Television Chocolate." He said with a happy, formal tone. "One day is occurred to me, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces; and send it whizzing through the air and reassemble it on the other end. Why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I, send a real bar of chocolate through the television all ready to be eaten?"

It was then I spotted an Oompa loompa watching what looked like Oprah on a small, strak white television, he changed the channel where it was no showing the Macarena.

"Sounds impossible." Stated Mike's dad and I fear he was a pessimistic as his son.

"It is impossible." Affirmed his son, "You don't understand anything about science. First off there's a difference between waves and particles, DUH! Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy matter would be like nine atomic bombs." Through Mike's little science fiction geek speech Willy was looking like there is a bad smell under his nose, goodness he really hates to be corrected.

"MUMBLER!" Shouted Willy in Mike's face. "Seriously, I cannot understand a single word your saying." In his irritation with the boy, Willy had begun accenting all the wrong words with his voice taking on a little southern drawl, which made me think he had picked up the line from a bad Western film. He straightened up and I saw Charlie had a look of admiration.

"It does sound weird." I admitted but it seemed agreeing with Mike was the last thing I should have done as Willy rounded on me a little.

"Well weird seems to be your families catch-phrase doesn't it?" He told he tightly and I rolled my eyes at the child's play.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you Willy, I'm just not sure how it can be done…"

"Okie dokie." Willy had rudely cut me off and I crossed my arms wondering is I was better wanted with my rubbish covered sister. "I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room, to the other by television." All except Willy's head turned to look from the giant camera and platform to television. "Bring in the chocolate!" He called.

Slowly six Oompa loompas walked into the room all supporting a colossal regular Wonka Nutty Crunch Surprise. Music had begun to play and with a laugh I recognised it to be that cliched film music you often associated with the launch of space shuttles from NASA. The huge chocolate was pushed carefully onto the platform.

"It's gotta be real big cause you know how on TV you can film a regular size man and he comes out looking this tall?" Explained Willy estimating with his fingers, he appeared very proud and was standing with a very upright back that would have made me believe he was Veruca's eccentric uncle. "Same basic principle."

He pushed the big red button and with a little push from the platform the chocolate ever so slowly began to rise into the air as if in zero-gravity! All of our mouths fell open, especially Mike's who was looking like a wide mouthed bullfrog and if I could see behind the glasses I'm positive his eyes would have been as round as saucers. Some lights sparked into life and the Oompa loompa manned camera turned to face the chocolate. The Wonka bar had now risen into a tube towards the brightest light where it was suspended in mid air, we had all titled our heads back to observe it. There was an astounding flash of bright bluey white light as Willy pressed the red button again and the chocolate bar had disappeared.

All of a sudden, my eyes began to water and I turned my back from the rest and tried to control the tears that had formed in my eyes though I heard Charlie cry "It's gone!"

Then came Willy's voice "Told ya, now that bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces." The dramatic finished at the same time Willy did, "Come over here, come on." Willy paused to notice me still standing with my back turned to them all, "Come on!" He cried...

Everyone was rushing over to the television and Grandpa Joe was the first to notice there was something wrong besides Willy who just looked at me with curiosity.

"Are you alright my dear?" He asked me, concern lacing his voice. I tried to blink away my tears yet more just kept forming, Willy's mouth fell into a grim line.

"Ummm, you okay Diana?" He too asked and I nodded.

"Yes fine, just give me a moment." I went to take off the glasses only to have Willy's purple hand slam them down quickly over my eyes, his hands not leaving mine as he stared into my ears.

"Open your ears, if you take them off you will be blinded." He warned me gently.

"I'm already blinded." I replied as the tears began to pathetically trickle down my cheeks, Willy made a face and steered us out of the room. I threw the glasses off and began wiping at my face feeling completely humiliated, Willy stood awkwardly beside me and Charlie too came out looking worried.

"Umm, y'know if you don't like television you can just say." Willy was utterly confused and I laughed a little.

"No I love television…"

"Ew." He muttered and I stood up straight, finally under control.

"It's just my eyes are very sensitive to strong light and they always water and I start crying when I am directly in the sun." I handed the glasses to him, "I'm afraid they are not strong enough for me when the light flashes."

Willy frowned looking disappointed, "God darn it, I hadn't thought of that before."

"Not many people have it." I confessed, crying like a baby was the last thing I had expected or wanted to do in his presence.

Willy was the one to look torn now as he glanced between the room and me, "Well I suppose we could always skip this room." He sounded gutted, "But it is so cool and new."

"I can just wait outside." I offered but Willy instantly shook his head so vigorously his top hat nearly fell off.

"No then you'll miss everything, it's going to get real interesting soon and I don't want that." There again was that hint of mystery.

"Do you not have any stronger glasses?" Asked Charlie and Willy opened his mouth, closed it then split into a huge smile.

"Wait, yeah. Yeah I do!" And without saying a word he skipped off down the hall leaving Charlie and I very confused. We were lightly talking about our favourite rooms in the factory when Willy returned with an identical pair except these had a little strip of violet along them.

"I made these for my…my ummm dad; who wears glasses anyway, but I made these incase it was too much for him too, but they're only a prototype." Willy seemed to have had a lot of trouble over that word and I took them from his with a smile at the good fortune.

"They aren't going to make my eyes shrink or make me see in purple forever are they?" I was half-joking and half-serious. Willy giggled and shook his head, Charlie made his way back inside happy the situation was mended. I peeped inside and smiled before lowering them once more, turning back to the chocolatier.

"They are perfect."

Willy looked ecstatic, "I was worried there was gonna be one room you'd hate here."

"I don't think I could ever hate one of your rooms, they are all far too magnificent."

Willy went full scarlet at my compliment, "Thank you. No one has ever said they were that good before." He caught a stray tear that had stained my cheek and examined it on his glove, "Those umm, tears really er…suit you." He stammered looking away from me and I laughed wiping at my face till he lowered my hand.

"No one's ever said crying looks attractive on me before." I admitted earnestly.

"No one's ever connected the sheep to candyfloss before." Stated Willy and I laughed, he gestured for me to go in before him and I did so easily adjusting to the harsh light.

We joined the others who were crowding round the television, "Watch the screen." said Willy, we could see monkeys scrambling over what looked like desert when slowly a shadowy figure could be seen. "Here it comes." Said Willy in glee as the Wonka bar slowly came into view, smaller than the original, but still there, wrapper and all.

He nudged Mike with his cane, "Take it," he urged.

"It's just a picture on a screen." Mike replied simply, not believing Willy.

Willy tutted, "Scardy cat." He taunted before turning to Charlie, "You take it."

Charlie did not move.

"Go on, just reach out and grab it." Charlie stepped forwards, his arm out. Willy was muttering under his breath and Mike followed every action Charlie made. His arm broke through the screen, Willy knows how, and closed around the chocolate, plucking it from the landscape to bring it in front of us all.

"Holy buckets." Murmured Grandpa Joe in amazement, I too was shocked at this invention and was thrilled I didn't miss anything as Charlie handed the bar to me, I turned it over in my hands feeling the weight and size of it.

"Eat it." Prompted Willy and I opened my mouth to object, "Go on. It'll be delicious." He promised me and trusting him I pulled off the wrapper and foil. "It's the same bar, it's just gotten a little smaller on the journey that all."

I looked to Willy one last time whose smile was infectious as he mimed biting on the chocolate which made me want to blush at the somewhat sensual action. I closed my eyes to rid myself of that image, glad we were all wearing the glasses now and bit off the corner with a little snap. I savoured the taste on my tongue of nuttiness.

Willy looked expectant at my reaction so I offered an, "Its great."

"It's a miracle." Grandpa Joes mind was obviously still been blown as the possibilities of such technology danced in the air.

"So image your sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen and a voice will say, 'Wonkas chocolates are the best in the word, if you don't believe us, try one for yourself. And then you simply reach out, and take it." He finished with a dramatic pause.

I salivated at the though of being able to pull endless bars of chocolate out of my TV. "But would that not affect your profits, surely everyone would just eat the ones you advertise?" I asked with worry, not wanting Willy's naiviety with people to bankrupt him.

"Uh yeah, I'm still working that part out." He whispered so only I heard him and I was more than relieved he did not accuse me of mumbling.

"So can you send other things, say like Breakfast Cereal?" I rolled my eyes again at Mr Teevee's prudishness and Willy too looked displeased with his boringness.

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." He stated and I gave a nervous little laugh at the joke till I realised he was serious and looked away at the working Oompa loompas behind us in embarrassment.

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?"

"Course I could." Answered Willy not fully understanding where everyone was heading down as everyone but him began to think beyond the realms of chocolate.

"What about people?" Mike asked the question going through our minds.

"Well why would I want to send a person they don't taste very good at all." Said Willy in complete denial and I took his arm gently shaking my head as my 'milk chocolate' curls brushed his arm making his shiver a little next to me.

"Don't you realise what you've invented?" I questioned as he looked into my goggles trying to see my eyes.

"It's a teleporter!" Shouted Mike finishing for me, "it's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you care about is chocolate." Sneered the boy letting his dark side take over.

"As if you're going to use it for anything other than you own selfish needs." I countered as Willy lost all ability of speech, he wasn't good at comebacks.

Mike opened his mouth angrily but his father interrupted him, "Calm down Mike, I think Mr Wonka knows what he's talking about." I was surprised he had taken our side, none of the other parents really did.

"No he doesn't, he has no idea." He turned to Charlie and I, "You think he's a genius, he's an idiot." Willy showed no emotion at the verbal abuse but he had tensed under my arm which I realised I was still holding. "But I'm not." Mike gritted his teeth in spoiled anger before putting on a great boost of

speed, shoving Willy and I apart, jumping over the small Oompa loompa and the seat, threw two unsuspecting Oompa loompas out of the way who hit the floor with quite a crash making me run over to see if they were okay. They nodded thankfully as I righted them and I joined them by the controls.

"Hey little boy. Don't push my button." Warned Willy and only I caught the subtle threat in his tone and the double meaning as Mike jumped onto the controls, past me who was blocking the button, pushed me to one side, stood on the button to activate it and onto the platform. The brats dad ran as far as he could while everyone else loitered behind as the same lights came on as before and Willy started to smile. Charlie had definitely won as Mike was about to go the same way as Augustus, Violet and Veruca. He became weightless and we all stood there transfixed as he began messing around playfully in the gravity pulling sci-fi poses and waving. The camera turned and Willy gave me the smallest nod. Only too happily did I slam my hand down on the red button again causing the camera to flash again, at which I turned away instinctively, only to look back and see that Mike Teevee had vanished.

"He's gone." Whispered his father dramatically.

"Well done." I uttered causing a few of the Oompa loompas to laugh and I quickly separated from them to stand beside Willy who was beaming at me for some reason. "Let's go check the television, see what we get." He said as we all sprinted towards it. "I sure hope no part of his gets left behind." He told me slightly worried and I couldn't resist slapping him.

"Willy! You really need to warn people about these little afterthoughts!" I scolded even though the boy deserved to have an arm missing.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mikes father.

"Well, sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through." Willy thought for a moment, "If you had to choose one half of your son, which half would it be?" He asked earning a dig in the ribs from me to which he muttered an "Ow."

"What kind of a question is that?" Mr Teevee's was outraged at the off-hand little remark.

"No need to snap, it's just a question." Mumbled the chocolatier, he looked down apparently to see if I would rub his arm or give him some affection. When I didn't he nudged me back childishly, I resisted the urge to retaliate. I'd get him back later on.

"Try every channel I'm starting to feel a little anxious." He gestured widely to the Oompa loompa who began flicking through the TV.

As soon as we landed on the news channel with an oompa loompa anchorman did Mike show up, thankfully all in one piece and the oompa loompas began what I hoped would be their final song.

"Mike." Whispered his dad as if he could hear him, Mike was far too preoccupied with the world he had found himself trapped in as the oompa loompa flicked through many channels.

_The most important thing we've ever learned,_

_The most important thing we've learned,_

_So far as children are concerned,_

_Is never, NEVER, NEVER let_

_Them near your television set_

_Or better still, just don't install_

_The idiotic thing at all._

_Never Ever Let Them_

_Never Ever Let Them_

_Ooh Ooh _

_Never Ever Let Them_

So far we had seen a cooking programme (where Mike was nearly pounded into a pulp), a toy bowing match (in which Mike was the one nearly ) and drowned by the shower (in what looked like horror film Psycho!) Yet Mike was never in any real danger. The whole song was in a rock genre and when we saw oompa loompas looking like Gary Glitter I was smiling at their antics again. We looked behind us to see all the workers in the Television Room too had a choreographed routine worked out to this number.

_It rots the senses in the head!_

_It kills Imagination dead!_

_It clogs and clutters up the mind!_

_It makes a child so dull and blind!_

_So Dull So Dull !_

_He can no Longer understand_

_A fairytale and a fairyland!_

_A Fairyland a Fairyland!_

_His brain becomes as soft as cheese!_

_His powers of thinking rust and freeze!_

_He cannot think he only sees!_

We watched as Mike was sweeped off the keyboard and thrown up in the air along with the drummer's sticks though I was not sure whether I should be watching the television or the oompa loompas behind me.

_He only Sees_

_He only Sees_

Suddenly the oompa loompas on TV were The Beetles complete with wigs and voices, the lights dimmed and the worker oompa loompas all took out lights and were waving them back and forth as if at a concert. I giggled and Willy whispered, "We should have some popcorn," to which Mr Teeve shot him another deathly glare.

_Regarding little Mike Teavee,_

_We very much regret that we_

_Shall simply have to wait and see_

_If we can get him back his height._

_But if we can't it serves him right._

The television took the violence to another level of what looked as if they were trying to hurt Mike as an oompa loompa tried to smash his rock guitar on him, the Psycho murdered started attacking him with a knife, the boxing toys really did try to punch him, he was sizzled and tossed out of the frying-pan and finally squashed like a bug under the anchorman's documents with a worrying splat!

"Ew, somebody grab him." Said Willy and Mike's father reached his hand into the television and pulled out his pint sized son.

"Just put me back in the other way." Came a ridiculously high pitched voice from the miniscule figure pinched in his father's hand.

"Uh, there is no other way. It's tele_vision_ not tele_phone_, it's quite simple." Was Willy's reply and I knew he cared for this boy much less than the others.

"And what exactly do you propose to do about it?" Mr Teevee was seething behind his teeth.

Willy thought for a moment, "I don't know, but young boys are incredibly springy." It would have been perfect if a comedic light bulb had flashed up as Will was struck with an idea, "Let's put him in the Taffy Puller!" He exclaimed proud of himself.

"Taffy Puller?" I repeated, that sounded extremely disturbing, not to mention painful.

"Hey, that was my idea." Chided Willy playfully. The oompa loompa that had been changing the channels stood up and Willy bent toward him, "I want you to take Mr Teevee and his…" Willy glanced back at tiny Mike, "Little boy to the Taffy Puller, stretch him out."

The Teevee's followed the oompa loompa out of the Television Room and then it was just three, four including me but technically I had been thrown out of the competition when Veruca was sent down the chute. Another oompa loompa in the bright green suit from the Incinerator Room ran and whispered something in Willy's ear.

"Oh!" He began, then glanced at me and all the joy left him. "You sister has been successfully removed from the garbage chute so you can go and collect her."

Relief flooded my insides as I ran over and hugged Willy who froze at my sudden contact then ever so slowly began to relax into it a little, I think he raised his arms to hug me back but became rather stuck on where exactly he should place them. When I pulled away his smile was radiant showing me those whiter than white teeth, "I suppose this is goodbye then." I ventured and Willy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

I turned to Charlie who looked upset too, a shook his hand and then his grandfather's. "We must keep in touch." Charlie told me and I nodded.

"I will get your number from Mr Wonka if I can." Willy nodded at me and I winked at him.

"Promise we will stay friends?" Asked the little, lucky boy.

My heart warmed, "I promise Charlie." I turned to Willy who too had held his hand out this time; I gently took it and he pulled me slightly closer to him.

"I hope I see you again, you are more than welcome to visit." He told me earnestly and I could have hugged him again.

"Then you will never be rid of me." I said playfully.

"I don't think that would be a bad thing." Came my reply and I nodded before following the green oompa loompa out of the room, I paused for a moment.

"Oh and Charlie," The boy turned towards me, "Congratulations." I finished before exiting the room, as the door closed behind us I heard him ask. "Congratulations? About what?"

I grinned at how that little's boy life was most likely going to change forever as I headed towards the great glass elevator, only to be stopped by my little oompa loompa who shook his head and pointed down the corridor.

"We're taking the long way?"

He nodded and I presumed Willy wanted the elevator for something, so I followed the worker through the miles and miles of factory, passing so many different and exciting rooms I wished I could enter, realising how much of this factory I still had not seen. Though Willy Wonka's invite to visit him whenever certainly had me excited.

It seemed an age till we reached the Incinerator Room and my legs were considerably aching and as soon as I entered I was attacked by a grubby foul thing that gave off the most revolting aroma I had ever smelled, it made me want to throw up instantly.

"Diana!" Came the muffled voice buried in my chest and I recognised it at once but could not believe the matted mess that was now Veruca Salt. I patted her mussed up hair that was sticking out all over the place and noticed a few flies were circling her head due to the smell; I was relieved when she released me and I could breath again.

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern as I bent down to inspect her closely, her clothes were absolutely ruined, she was still covered from head to toe in rubbish and desperately needed a bath. I unconsciously sniffed my own clothes, hoping none of the smell had transferred over to me. The only positive was that her own blue eyes shone brightly, standing out due to the amount of dirt covering her face.

"No I am not alright!" She cried and I watched a fat tear roll down her cheek leaving a line of lighter dirt underneath it as it dripped onto the floor. "I hate squirrels, I hate this factory and I hate Mr Wonka!" She shouted vehemently and the oompa loompas all stopped what they were doing to stare at her in shock.

"Calm down now, it was not his fault." I reassured while handing her a hanky, which she used to scrub viciously at the dirt on her face, resulting in making her look like a banshee. I sighed at her and began cleaning her face for her as her breathing increased it's pace. "Try not to hyperventilate."

"I want him to pay for what he did to me and Violet and Augustus."

"And Mike." I added before I could stop myself. Veruca's eyes widened and I started picking the rubbish off her like only a relative would.

"What did he do to him?"

"Mr Wonka did not do anything, it was Mike's fault." I told her gently while removing a fish bone from her arm, "We went into the Television Room where Willy is working on television chocolate." When Veruca looked at me curiously I gave her a short definition on what the room did, "So Mike decided he wanted to be the first person to teleport, not bothering to think he'd come out absolutely tiny." I finished removing my third banana peel.

"But Mr Wonka never really tried to stop any of us." Replied Veruca, she was just standing there like a pround pooch, allowing herself to be groomed clean. "And he did not tell us what would happen if we did disobey him."

I paused for a moment understanding where she was coming from, "No Willy never bothered to explain the ramifications of each room." Veruca screwed up her nose at the long word and I hushed my voice to whisper the last part. "Between you and me I believe he almost wanted those things to happen to you all."

"That's why I hate him." She pointed out stonily, "And you should hate him too, he did not try and help you."

I opened my mouth to answer but no sound reached me as I realised she was right. What would Willy have done if I was a bad nut too? Would he have thoughtlessly let me go down with my sister or would he have intervened? I part of me hoped he always knew I was a good nut and I decided to cling onto that part yet some doubt was beginning to fill my mind.

"See." Said Veruca and I nodded, I walked over to an oompa loompa, bent down to shake his offered hand and thanked him for saving my sister. He gave me that native gesture Willy had repeated so I followed suit and copied him, he smiled when I did. Veruca pulled me out of the Incinerator Room and began marching down the hallway at high speed so I had to run to catch up with her.

"Wait Veruca we do not know the way out."

"I do." She answered blatantly, "It was the first thing I asked them when I was waiting for you."

Her answer made sense so I did not question it and followed her through the weird and wonderful corridors passing many more rooms.

"Diana, why do you think you were the only adult that was in any harm?" Asked my sister as we continued walking.

"I don't know." I was honest, I had no idea why Willy had put me in danger and I did not want to dwell on it.

"I think it is because he knows you were one of the spies when you worked here." Declared my sister and my blood ran cold as the logic was crystal clear, I glanced around quickly hoping there were oompa loompas to hear us, when it was clear I returned my sight to my sister who was looking at me smugly. Willy must have known all about my illicit dealings with the other chocolatiers, handing them Willy's secret recipies in exchange to favours. Slugworth had gone as far as to agree to only use Salt nuts in his products.

"How on earth did you know about that?" I hissed and Veruca smiled.

"I over heard mummy and daddy talking about it after I got my ticket." She smirked at me, it was remarkable what bat like ears she had when she wanted to.

"I had been enjoying myself so much I had forgotten all about that." I admitted and my pace slowed down as I wave of guilt and sadness washed over me.

"But Mr Wonka didn't."

"You are not helping Veruca!" I cried as she closed her mouth instantly. I was now the one stomping up the hallways as we passed the Strawberry Flavoured Chocolate Coated Fudge Room, I could not resist a peep inside to see if the Gloops were still in there. I gestured to Veruca who frowned but upon glimpsing the fat boy who was now covered from head to toe in chocolate sitting on the floor with his mother fussing over him as he ate his tasty fingers. We pulled a face at each other and quickly left the door before they could spot us and carried on our own way.

"I would never have even thought to spy on Willy at all if daddy hadn't suggested it."

"No, you were always far too good to do anything like that."

"Till I did it." I muttered.

"Oh well, we got loads of nice presents from that and Mr Wonka did not even reveal that he knew your secret."

"No he just tried to throw me down a rubbish chute instead." I hung my head as we passed a room that said Taffy Room where the sound of a rubber band being stretched could be heard and I winced thinking of poor Mike Teevee.

"But he didn't." Said Veruca, "You were a good nut, or that's what I thought I heard Mr Wonka say."

"I don't know Veruca, right now I just want to leave. Though he did invite me back to the factory whenever I wanted to." I pondered on that thought, why on earth would Willy Wonka invite someone he knew was a spy back to his factory?

"Maybe he wants to succeed in throwing you down the rubbish chute this time?" Suggested my sister, "This time when the incinerator is not broken."

"You are the most caring sister in the entire world." I told her sarcastically, her face lit up.

"Am I? Thankyou Diana!" I rolled my eyes, though the evidence was building up around Willy's actions toward me I could not stop my mind wandering back to our moment in the Chocolate Room, the Everlasting Gobstopper and the electric that had shot through my body when I hugged him.

"What happened to the whimpy boy?" Asked my sister.

"Charlie? Oh he won." I told her happily and suddenly her footfalls turned to stomps. "Stop it Veruca, did you really expect to win after that display?"

"No. I just hoped everyone would be naughty so then no one would win."

"You really are selfish." I told her with a little bit of venom.

"What that mean?"

I didn't deign to reply but changed the subject, "Willy and I seemed to get on really well though."

"Yes you did, he even started calling you Diana." Pointed out my sister and I smiled at the memory.

"And he let me call him Willy." I remembered fondly.

"He might like you."

I turned to her in surprise before shaking my head, "If he knew I was a spy then why would he like me at all, never mind in that way?"

"I do not know! That man is really weird!" Veruca was raising her voice now.

"Oh be quiet." I shushed, "And your starting to sound like him."

Veruca's mouth fell open, "I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are my dear, weird is Willy's word." I teased as she shook her matted head angrily I laughed in at her repulsion.

"Do no ever link me with him Di." She warned me and I laughed even harder. Veruca grabbed my hand and sharply pulled me down a thinner corridor.

"This way." She whispered and I frowned but continued to follow her through a complicated series of twists and turns till we finally came to a stop outside a room called…

Fizzy Lifting Drinks

"Veruca this is not the exit." I questioned wondering just what she was up to now.

"I know it is not." She replied and there was a much darker tone to her voice, "We are not leaving just yet." And she produced a key from within the pocket of her spoiled dress and fitted it into the lock, which sprang open instantly.

"What do you think you are doing?" I sprang to life at once, grabbing the door handle to shut the door yet Veruca kept trying to force it open. "Veruca we are not going in there." I warned her trying to sound older than I was.

"Yes we are, I am not about to let Mr Wonka get away with throwing me in the rubbish." She spat resentfully and I paled at her reply.

"This is not the time, nor the way to get revenge!" I was looking all around me terrified an oompa loompa would see us and raise an alarm, however this allowed Verona to shove her way into the room and I hurriedly followed. Veruca turned to me once we were inside and I went to shut the door.

"No leave it open." She told me with a very bossy, revengeful tone, "I want him to find us, it will make it only sweeter." She giggled menacingly and I wondered what on earth had taken over my somewhat wholesome sister as she crossed the room to flick open a bubbling potion bottle of god knows what. "I will make Willy Wonka pay for ever crossing us."

* * *

><p><strong>So Veruca has a bit of a dark side to her! Cheeky one door closes two doors open job here, and another cliff-hanger haha ;)<strong>

**So will Willy discover them or will he miss it as he is in the great glass elevator with Charlie and Grandpa Joe and just how far will Veruca go? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys got another chapter out at last! Thanks for the wait, hopefully this is a good one.**

**Thank you so much to all my loyal reviewers who keep me going when i am fresh out of ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Veruca, do not touch anything in this room." I stepped forwards warning her, but my sister was far more intent upon browsing the various coloured fizzy bottles as if she was browsing for clothes in Chanel.

"Veruca." I grabbed her arm and with a surprising display of strength, yanked herself away snatching up a lime green container that was practically overflowing with bubbles.

"Don't touch me!" She cried and I begged her to silence herself, which only appeared to incense her more. "I should have known you would take his side." She snapped bitterly as she raised the potion like substance above her head.

"Don't you dare," My voice was venomous and lethal, she gave me a smirk and before I knew it the container came smashing to the floor breaking into smithereens. I swore under my breath as the bubbling liquid began to trickle along the metal floor and I heard what I thought was the beginning of a commotion outside the Fizzylifting Drinks Room.

Veruca violently seized hold of another bottle, there was a mad gleam in her eye as she giggled hysterically before smashing that one too sending purple to mix with lime.

"VERUCA!" I shouted in pure horror as the oompa loompas stormed the room, they all stopped in their tracks when Veruca ran back towards the table and waved her hand threateningly in the air.

"One more move from you little men and I'll smash the whole lot of them."

No one moved a muscle, the oompa loompas all held looks of extreme worry and a flicker of fear as they looked between myself and my sister. I stealthily approached my sister as if approaching a wild tiger, my voice was eerily calm. "Come on, just lower your hand. You do not know what you may be ruining."

Veruca began to waver, "I want Mr Wonka to pay."

"I know you do." I soothed as if she were two years old again, "But you and I both know this is not the way to do it. Things can only end badly here."

"I do not believe you!" She screamed and to prove a point the brat pushed three more drinks to the floor creating a rainbow on the floor and the oompa loompas all made gasps and cries and I could not help but think of all the time and money she sister was viciously destroying.

"That's enough Veruca." I shouted, though she had caught me in limbo, I could not approach her without the chance a mixture would spill on me, and if that happened the consequences could be disasterous. I did not much fancy the idea of becoming a miniture, chocolate blueberry or something similar.

"See, you are taking his side again. You two have been the best of friends ever since the tour started, no wonder he saved you." I blushed a little before laughing in an attempt to pass her words off as mere ranting till another potion hit the floor.

"DO NOT LAUGH AT ME!"

"Get away from the drinks you stupid little girl!" I shrieked finally losing my temper. She made a high pitched noise in the back of her throat before stamping her feet up and down, she grabbed a particularly big bottle full of fizzing red liquid and stomped her way over to the nearest oompa loompa who began trembling.

"Drink it." She ordered and I flew to her side. The oompa loompa was petrified with fear as she waved the scarlet liquid under his nose.

"You cannot be serious." I tried but I was silenced by a hand to my face.

"Dead serious." Veruca pushed the drink into the poor fellows hands and put her hands on her hips. "Drink it now or I will smash everything in this room and as slippery as a snake she raced back to the long table.

"Do not drink it." I told the oompa loompa who nodded obviously more inclined to follow my instructions than my sisters.

"DRINK IT NOW!" More bottles went whizzing to the floor and hurridly the oompa loompa gulped down the contents before I could stop him, though he passed me the bottle once he was done. The whole room went silent as we waited for the inevitable, the oompa loompa let out a silent giggle before slowly rising into the air. My mouth fell open and Veruca dropped the bottle she was holding with another smash! The oompa loompa rose slowly higher and higher, and for his own amusement performed a few backflips which earned him applause from his fellows.

Suddenly he let out a gigantic burp and slowly began to come down to the floor landing as light as a feather. I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding that the drink did not cause him any bodily harm and I inspected the label on the bottle.

_Fizzylifting Drinks _

_Drink a gulp of this and you will gloriously fill with gas sending you higher and higher into the sky like a balloon._ (I could practically imagine the little giggle escaping Willy when he invented this.)

_Still undergoing testing – Side Affects still visible._

Veruca eyed the bottles along the table greedily grabbed an aquamarine one near her.

"I am taking this with me and no one is going to stop me." She cried vehemently pulling the stopper out.

"Do not drink that Veruca!" I cried finally ignoring the rainbow of mess on the floor as I felt the fizzy liquid soaking through my tights and staining my feet in my attempt to get to her.

"Why?" She asked with a sigh.

"The label says it still contains some side affects."

"He was alright." She pointed out while actually pointing to the oompa loompa who looked perfectly normal I must admit.

"Well, maybe it is different on oompa loompas." I suggested, I did not know if I was lying or telling the truth. All I knew was I wanted Veruca as far away from this factory and Willy's inventions as possible.

"How do I know if you are not lying?" She questioned and I grew indignant.

"After all I have done for you, and you have the cheek..." I began.

"You lied to me when you said there was nothing going on between you and Mr Wonka." That silenced me and an oompa loompa let out a tiny giggled somewhere to my right.

"Veruca please." I croaked out in a miniscule voice, "I care about you. Just do not drink it. Please."

I took her little hand and she gazed deeply into my eyes and lowered the bottle. "Alright." She agreed and I held her close to me. "But I am still taking it to give to Slugworth, I bet we could get twice as much as you…" I quickly pushed my hand over her mouth, which muffled the rest of her sentence while I shot her daggers. Thankfully she caught on and I was able to release her without her spilling me secret.

"My goodness someone's certainly made a mess in here." Came an airy, childlike voice from the door and we both spun round to see Willy Wonka himself standing there with a look of faint surprise across his face. He seemed to notice me first because his face split into a beaming grin and the chocolatier extended his arms.

"I thought you would be gone by now." He smiled but I noticed the light did not quiet reach his eyes and I ran a hand through my hair. It was then he noticed my evil sister.

"What are you doing?" Willy had faltered as the realization began to dawn on him.

I began wading towards him, "Willy I am trying my hardest to make her leave, but she is intent on making you pay for the rubbish chute."

"Silly, the rubbish chute was entirely her own fault. She should not have tried to take whatever is not hers, being greedy will get you nowhere and I could very easily call it stealing." His tone and face remained light yet I could see the beginning anger starting to build which only made me more desperate to removed myself and my sister from the factory and leave this poor man in peace.

I am not sure if it was Willy's accusation or his very presence that caused Veruca to let out such an ear-splitting scream that everyone except Willy had to cover their ears and then there was smashing the and crashing of broken glass as every drink, container, vial and potion was sent hurtling towards the ground as the devil overturned the table and I let out a scream of fright at Willy would do. He was scarily still.

"I am trying to leave." I stated though this answer would probably not help.

"Well I am stealing again then!" Cried Veruca as she swung the bottle round violenty before positioning it by her lips, "I will be the first person to fly."

"I wouldn't do that." Warned Willy and unlike the other instances he appeared genuinely concerned. Veruca snorted at him and before I knew it my feet were moving towards the little girl, only to grab the neck while she clung on to the lower half.

"LET GO!" She screamed in my face but I tried to tune her out.

"You let it go!" I retorted, Willy seemed frozen and Veruca's height from now standing on the table was certainly giving her an advantage.

"Diana, the bottle…" Began Willy and yes I had seen it too, but it was far too late. With an unusual cling! The glass broke neatly in two sending me tripping over my feet as the force sent me to the floor with most of the contents of the liquid splashing my face. It tasted like a mixture sugar and strawberries and I hurridly climbed to my feet, drenched head to toe in Fizzylifting Drink. Willy had tried to help me but upon seeing the state I was in he held back looking a little disgusted. I had half a mind to scream just as Veruca had but instead a wheeled around to face her, giving her a look filled with daggers and spite.

"Uh oh." She muttered under her breath with her arms held out as if she had been innocent the entire time.

"Well at least you didn't…" Began Willy, but what he was going to say died on his tongue as slowly but surely I began to lift into the air, just as the oompa loompa before me had.

"What is happening?" Veruca asked as I suddenly floated above Willy's top hat.

"It looks like your sister ingested a little Fizzylifting Drink." Answered Willy, Veruca glared at me enviously since I was the one with the great honour of being the first person to fly like a bubble. I was too terrified to speak and the little sound I had tried to make was lost, I motioned to the floor quickly and the oompa loompas started making their way towards me with a ladder.

"You can burp to get down if you want." Supplied Willy, "But it is kinda fun up there; just don't go too high. Don't want ya to be cut up into little pieces but the fan."

My eyes widened and above me I could see a great silver fan spinning so fast I knew it could easily be the end of me. I instantly started burping and felt the gas begin to leave my body. Willy came forwards and extended a purple gloved hand with a faint smile, which I eagerly took. Veruca's arms were folded in resentment as I came slowly back to earth with Willy Wonka's arms gently guiding me so I came to a stop a meter away from him. I was tempted to go all the way and hug him again but sheer embarrassment and timing made me push that thought away.

"Well, no harm done." Willy smiled tightly though I was sure he must be a least a little upset over all the trouble we have cause him. I opened my mouth and apologised to him once again; Willy frowned.

"You are as bad a mumbler as that Teevee boy y'know."

I frowned myself, knowing I did not usually mumble and began to speak again only to slap my hand firmly over my mouth. I began to panic as I realised my voice had completely left me, I could not speak a word!

I tried again, and again and again to make some sort of word, sound, even a squeak but all efforts were futile. Veruca had stopped acting like such a brat to come and stand beside me; she took my hand.

"Why are you acting all weird?" She demanded and I turned to her with wild, fearful eyes before turning to Wily. He was assessing me with those purple orbs of his, I had never seen him look so grim.

"I'm afraid it may be one of the side affects from the Fizzylifting Drinks, after all they are still very temperamental."

I could not resist the shove I gave Veruca who yelled out at the harmless pain, I began gesturing for something to write with. It was the most horrific sensation, my tongue felt thick in my mouth and feeling it move up and down, my vocal chords resonating but no audible sound being made was quickly bringing me to tears. An oompa loompa hurried over to me with the very thing I wanted and Willy gently handed it to me, I scribbled down what I wanted to know the most before giving it to Willy.

"I don't know if it is only temporary, but I will try my hardest to get your voice back. It's so lovely and light." He blushed a little realizing he had said the last part out loud. I let Willy take my arm just under my elbow, which felt a little hot under his touch and allowed him to lead me out of the room. I turned back to Veruca panicked, not so much about leaving her on her own anymore as to what other damage she could do to this wonderful, disastrous place.

"Take the little…" Willy paused for a moment, "Er, Salt up to the Living Rooms and watch her." He called back to one of the many oompa loompas who immediately tried to take her hand only to have my little sister yank hers away.

"No I want to go with Diana." She cried and I could see the worry building on her features, she took a step forwards but stopped at my withering look. Willy briskly pulled me towards the glass elevator and I watched two more oompa loompas assist the first in taking Veruca out of the room.

As the elevator was reaching its destination, the inside was deathly silent. Willy seemed to be caught up completely in a world of his own and I sadly wished I could penetrate his thoughts to see what was going on inside that ingenious mind of his. His eyes were downcast and beneath us was not terribly exciting at all right now so I knew he was far away, but this did not look like one of his flashbacks that left him looking so traumatized afterwards. I wrote on my pad, touched his shoulder which he did not react to and pressed a piece of paper into his hand.

_Are you alright?_

His expression warmed a little as he noticed the genuine concern laced across my face and he gently touched my cheek, I wanted to lean into the slight caress but did not trust myself to do so. Instead I took his hand away and asked my question again with a little incline of my head.

"Yeah, I am alright." He whispered so softly I nearly did not hear him. I did not have the heart or the joy to tease him about mumbling so instead I asked him where the elevator was going.

"The Laboratory of course." He answered as if it were illogical of me not to know every floor in the factory. I could not help but think of the children's programme Dexter's Laboratory, which set my own mind on a whirlwind of thought. I imagined great red buttons, assembly lines, hundreds of machines all contained in a bright lilac room. I looked up to see Willy staring at me and for once I actually hoped he was just trying to find a solution when he broke the silence by changing tact and pushing another button on the room of the elevator and with a jolt that slammed me into the transparent wall behind me we soared upwards instead.

I shot him a quizzical look at which he simply smiled and we fell back into a now companionable silence; I could not help but wonder if Willy was not his usual chatty self because he did not want to make me feel any worse about my lack of communication. When we finally stopped the doors chimmed open and I noticed the sign said,

Living Rooms

This was where he had instructed the oompa loompas to take my sister, I asked him if he had decided to let her come with but upon reading this Willy giggled, screwed up the question and threw it over his top hat.

"No, no, no. I just think it will be best for you to wait here where it is comfy, rather than stuck in my stuffy lab."

I nodded carefully, feeling slightly insulted that he did not want me near him. He gently pressed a hand to my throat and pushed slightly before asking me to hum an inaudible note. It seemed to satisfy him so he turned to an oompa loompa I had only just noticed beside him.

"I want you to make Diana and her sister feel at home here okay. Do what they ask…" He paused again to glance at the door, "Strike that, do whatever Diana asks. Not the little girl."

I tried to laugh as I would have done the very same thing, Willy winked at me before taking my hand. "You and your sister can stay here as long as it takes for me to find a cure." Our eyes connected once more, I must have looked miserable because he lifted my chin. "I will find a cure." He promised me before ever so gently ghosting his lips across my cheek, I turned pure scarlet at the intimate contact and Willy quickly turned away and ran into the elevator only to realize he would have to face me anyway. I smiled good-naturedly at his antics, the spot on my cheek still feeling warm as I watched the elevator disappear.

My new personally assigned oompa loompa pulled out a set of extra long, silver keys and slotted one of the twelve into a hidden lock, which swung open at once. As I predicted the walls were a pale purple with a silver trim, white sofas with fluffy cushions made up the living area with a large roaring fireplace crackling merrily where you would usually expect a television to hang. A tea set was laid out on the small glass coffee table, two cups full with steaming hot chocolate, accompanied by a bag of marshmallows and a can of Wonka's Whipping Whip-Cream. This is where I found my sister who was so preoccupied with filling her cup as full to the brim as possible that she had not even noticed I had entered.

I cleared my throat, but Veruca carried on adding marshmallows and I was reminded that I could make no sound. I gritted and took a seat next to her at which she put down her mug and enveloped me in a rib-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again her voice slightly muffled in my top. I simply detached myself from her and gave her a look that read that I was not ready to accept her apology just yet. She looked sadly away and rubbed her eyes, which I noticed were puffy and red. I passed a note to her;

_Have you been crying?_

Veruca did not bother trying to hide it and nodded and I softened as she did look dreadful with her still matted hair, grubby skin and patchy eyes. I joined her in a silent cup of warm chocolate, adding my own generous helping of whipped cream but abstaining from the marshmallows as they often made me feel a little sick. As soon as Veruca had drained the last drop I had a series of different responses written down that would answer most conversations, I passed a special one to Veruca who looked tearful again as she read it…

_You owe Willy Wonka a huge apology._

She nodded and promised she would, and I was determined that she did as well as pay him back for the damage in the Fizzylifting Room in any way I can. I gently took her to the bathroom where I asked an oompa loompa, by written note if she could use the shower which he nodded while I busied myself nosily exploring the small apartment we had been appointed.

I found the bedroom at last and carefully stepped inside. The purple and silver theme continued in here with darker coloured walls and a shining silver 'W' hanging above the headboard which I soon found was a mirror when I was my harrased looking figure staring back at me. I stepped back with a jolt realizing that I was standing in Willy's own bedroom.

I instantly felt like I was prying right where I shouldn't be and nearly left the room only to notice a small piece of paper on the edge of the double bed. I picked it up and saw an odd looking address on it for a dentist, it certainly did not appear that Willy had any teeth problems to me so I ignored it and carefully placed it back in its place. Did this mean that the small apartment Veruca and I were now occupying was Willy's living space? It was certainly a very private, outgoing move on his part, for a man who blushed every time he exchanged any physical contact with me.

I trailed my fingers along the soft duvet with a smile down the left hand side while staring all around me, a large window overlooked the snowy streets outside on the left while huge wardrobes stood as tall as the walls on the right. I smirked thinking of all the abnormal outfits the chocolatier most likely had in there. The desire to look became too great and I walked round the other side of the bed, my fingers never leaving the fabric when it occurred to me how much higher this side of the bed felt. I paused and looked from the right to the left, curiosity got the better of me and I peeped under the sheets to see a faint imprint of Willy's body on the right while there was no such mark at all on the left. As if it had never been slept in. A pang of sympathy rocketed through me as the true loneliness Mr Wonka must face everyday became stifling in this room, the bed, the one window, the unfinished game of solitaire I had noticed back in the living room and before I could think anymore I quickly exited the room and closed the door behind me. I was not going to let my sister loose in that very intimate room.

Speaking of my sister, I found her digging into a second cup of hot chocolate; her hair was still wet and she was wearing a white dressing-gown with a monogrammed little 'W' on the right hand side. It was miles too big for her and trailed on the floor which made me laugh a little on the inside. I passed my first note.

_Not sure the dressing gown look suits you._

She scowled at my joke, "I did not know if he would have any clothes that would fit me."

I nodded wondering if Willy had any female clothing at all.

"When will your voice come back?" She asked me again and when I looked at her I saw her top lip was covered in a milk moustache. I wiped it off on my sleeve with a smile.

_Willy is working on it._

"I want to go home." She whispered while leaning against me and I began stroking her hair, "I saw all the others leave through the window, except the poor boy."

I had wondered where Charlie and his grandfather had got to, I promised to ask Willy later what happened now Charlie had won the grand prize.

_Willy wants me to stay here till he finds a cure._ I told her honestly, and she frowned.

"But that could take weeks." She moaned and I rolled my eyes.

_I will write a letter to daddy explaining it all and send Jim to pick you up._

Veruca shook her head, "I want you to come with me. I have the feeling that if I leave you here I will never see you again." I looked in her in surprise at the reply she had given me before shaking my head softly.

_It is bad enough I have to impose on him, but it is not fair for you to do the same._

She nodded and I was glad there was finally some quiet in this raging storm, I was sure if she had not acted so beastly; Veruca and Willy would have been good acquaintances. The door to the Living Rooms opened and while half of me wondered why on earth it was called Living Rooms when Willy himself stepped through the door. He was grinning from ear to ear before sitting next to me. He took out a small handkerchief that held what looked like a coconut liquorice allsort and popped it into my eager mouth.

I chewed and was glad to taste coconut wishing all medicine tasted like such, that was another thought I should mention to Willy and swallowed it. Willy and Veruca leaned forwards with baited breath and I opened my mouth, vocal chords rumbling and let out a huge gust of what looked like steam from my mouth.

Willy mumbled something under his breath and frowned, I shrugged apologetically and he waved it away. He seemed truly gutted the antidote had not worked.

"Guess its back to the drawingboard." He said a little brighter and went to stand up, I did too and pressed a piece of paper into his hand.

_It is getting dark Willy, what do you plan to do?_

He clapped his hand together with a little, "Ah" before directing me to a door I had believed was completely hidden in the wall a moment ago and revealed a living room with bedroom identical to the one we were in, complete with hot chocolate. The door opposite this one was open too and if you looked down you could see about ten of the same room. It certainly answered the Living Rooms enigma. I gave Willy's arm a small squeeze of gratitude.

"Guess you two are gonna have to stay the night." Said Willy and while I wanted nothing more than to bury my head in a nice pillow I could not have felt more excited.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know its a bit shorter but been having some writer's block lately.<strong>

**Also considering writing a Hunger Games fic after this one is finished, any thought on that? Lemme know :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**And another update whooo! Thank you again for all my terrific reviews i love you all :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The next day saw the family limousine appearing in a side street and a sister screaming and kicking at the prospect of leaving the factory and returning home. Veruca put up such an endless performance hoping if she poured Hot Chocolate over the precious white sofa (giving me a heart attack) and continuously trying to break into different rooms, (all of which had been vaulted shut after the assault on the Fizzylifting Drinks Room) that Willy and I would cave in and allow her to stay. On the contrary I believe these actions had Willy almost kicking her out of the door. I was to remain behind until we had worked out a solution for my lack of vocals and watched from the open window of my own Living Room as Willy personally escorted her to the car. We had made up the excuse that I was staying to help Willy with one of his inventions involving music as I was an accomplished violinist.

It was unusually quiet in the factory without the presence of my sister, the oompa loompas had removed the tiny candy cotton wool buds from their ears and Willy appeared much more relaxed but still a little depressed. On my second day; my first filled with an endless round of sweets all designed to get my voice back and lounging on the sofas with Hot Chocolate and desperately wanting a television or something to entertain myself with till I was given permission at once to go to the Television Room; I was finally allowed to accompany Willy to the Inventing Room once again where I sat beside him as he sketches, wrote formulas, put various ingredients into the high-tech machines, including what I thought was a shoe and thousands of questions for me. Willy was much quieter than usual and his sudden change of behaviour had started to really worry me. He assured me that it was not because of me, the other children or even Veruca! Though he was still as secretive as ever, making me all the more determined to wheedle it out of him.

I was lying on my large queen size bed flicking through Willy's copy of James and the Giant Peach I had stolen from his bedroom when the door opened and the chocolatier stopped in the doorway looking dazed and confused.

"Sorry, I thought this was my room." He said with a hint of embarrassment, he turned to exit when I quickly climbed off the bed to take his arm. Fortunately Willy no longer froze at my touch as I passed him a piece of paper.

"_What is wrong Willy, you are acting really strange lately." _

"I didn't know I was normal before." He replied with a little of that old light gleaming at the mischievous comment. "Oh and I have another sweet for you." Willy handed me toffee flavoured bon bon which I sucked on, again I was thankful the sweets all tasted delicious. Willy waited and when I did not open my mouth Willy opened his own and I realised that having not spoken for the past couple of days I had forgotten to try.

"Well alright you weren't, but you are certainly not yourself lately." We both froze and suddenly my arms were around Willy Wonka's neck, as I planted a gentle kiss on his cheek in sheer happiness at having my voice back again. Willy went scarlet but laughed it off.

"I knew I'd get it right in the end." He winked and I began to lead him towards the bed and he made a little noise of surprise when I sat him next to me. Once we were settled I began my interrogation. "Now what is eating you Willy."

"Well, besides not being able to stop the oompa loompas turning into blueberries from the gum I guess it's Charlie's decision."

I frowned a little till I remembered that Charlie had won Willy's Golden Ticket competition. "Of course he won."

"Yeah."

There was a pause where Willy stared at my hand that was still on his arm, yet I felt emboldened and kept it there. "So…" I began.

"So I wanted to give that little boy my entire factory." Smiled Willy sadly and I blinked not sure if I had heard him right.

"Are you serious?" I asked and Willy laughed a little.

"Yeah dead serious."

I flung my arms around him in excitement for Charlie and his family who had just won the jackpot. A little twinge of jealously ran through me at the thought of him living with Willy Wonka at the factory, but no one deserved it more than him. Willy patted me on the back and relaxed into my solid hug and I could have sworn he was beaming.

"You see one day I was having my semi-annual hair cut and I had the strangest revelation." Started Willy and I smiled at the precision to which he lived his life. "I noticed one single grey hair on my shoulder and in that one strand of hair I saw my life's work. My factory, my beloved oompa loompas, who would look after them when I was gone?" He finished sadly and I resisted the urge to shout that I would gladly take care of the huge factory and him.

"Is this why you sent out the tickets?" I asked and Willy nodded with a small smile.

"Your quick. Yeah I decided to invite five children to my factory and the one that was the least rotten would be the winner."

"Did you tell Charlie all this? Obviously he was the child you chose."

"Of course I told him, he was the best outta the bunch." Answered Willy and I squeezed his arm.

"Well I suppose you would never choose Veruca." I sighed wistfully at the thought.

"No i'm afraid she was simply too bad a nut." Said Willy apologetically, "If only you were one of the children."

"I would have still made you give it Charlie." I replied quickly and Willy stared at me.

"You would?" He sounded incredibly surprised.

"Yes I would. Willy, he and his family so desperately needed something like you offered him. I already have a sweet life, I would not have felt right taking it away from him." I was being one hundred percent truthful, despite my obvious affection for Mr Wonka; Charlie with his scruffy, mis-matched jumper and his eyes shining as that melted chocolate from the river had made him positively glow would make a far better chocolatier than I ever would.

"Huh, it's too bad he turned it down then." Muttered Willy.

"What?" My eyes widened incredulously, "What on earth would have him refuse such a fantastic opportunity."

Willy flushed bright red and I narrowed my gaze. "Willy what did you do?" I sounded like I was scolding Veruca.

"Well I kinda told him if he were to come and live with me, then he would have to leave his parent's behind." Ventured Willy before yelping as I hit him over the head with the book, knocking his top hat off.

"Willy" How could you ever ask that of him?" I challenged in shock over the cold-hearted ultimatum.

"But a chocolatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams." Willy tried to reason clutching onto my hand but I pulled away.

"I do not care Willy Wonka. Charlie's family is all he had before you came along and the idea that he would abandon them for anything is simply ludicrous." There was that hint of finality in my voice but Willy kept on going.

"Diana please, just look at me. I had no family and I am a giant success."

That stopped me in mid rant; "No family?" I repeated and Willy shook his head. "Willy…"

"Its okay, my dad never wanted me to be a chocolatier. He didn't even let me eat chocolate."

And the pieces all began to fit; Willy's almost obsessive love of chocolate and all things sweet, his quirky personality and current dejectedness. "I am sorry." I told him gently and he nodded trying to smile it off.

"Like I said it's okay." Though Willy swallowed and loosened the 'W' round his neck, he had not bothered to put his top hat back on.

"Why was he so against you eating chocolate?" I asked tentatively in case the subject was still sore to talk about.

"Well, he's a dentist." Admitted Willy. There was silence before I could not hold on any longer and burst out laughing at the pure irony. Willy looked hurt before he too cracked a beaming smile and joined in laughing, it seemed he had needed this laugh for a very long time.

"The great Willy Wonka's father is a dentist." I gasped between giggles and Willy nodded now finding it as hilarious as me.

"Yeah and he's really good at his job. He wanted me to have the most perfect teeth so he fixed this ugly head brace on me that made a lot of the other children laugh at me."

I frowned wondering if Willy Wonka was notoriously bullied for his head brace but decided to hold that question for another time. "Well I can honestly say you have the most perfect teeth I have ever seen in my whole life." Willy giggled and I pressed on, "Honestly you make me feel jealous when I see them." And Willy unconsciously ran his tongue over his teeth, I beamed at the healthy glow that illuminated those violet eyes again. I thought hit me.

"Does this explain the flashbacks you have whenever anyone mentions your childhood?"

Willy looked at me in surprise and I knew I had hit the nail on the head. "Yeah, it does." I smiled and gave him a wink of my own.

"You always looked so sad after those flashbacks." I decided to be honest again and Willy refused to meet my eyes.

"Yeah, it ended badly with him." I took his purple gloved hand and ran my fingers soothingly against his. He looked perplexed at the gesture and I knew the subject was closed; I had the sudden urge to feel his skin against my own.

"Can I take your glove off?" I asked shyly, letting a blush creep onto my cheeks. Willy stared at me before slowly nodding. I removed it to see alabaster skin, calloused at the fingertips. "Why do you always wear them? I have never seen them off of you."

"Working with chocolate and sugar can be messy." Willy's hand twitched under my touch as I stroked down his index finger. "And painful."

"So; getting back to the original subject, I assume Charlie refused the position."

"Yeah he did."

"And what are you going to do now?" I looked down as Willy closed his hand on mine.

"I dunno. I have no heir and my candy sales are worse than ever."

"They are not selling?" I could not understand why anyone would not want a Wonka bar.

"The old ones are, but all my news ones are going terribly and I'm second guessing myself which is nuts." Willy unbuttoned his purple tailcoat revealing a patterned waistcoat underneath a pinstripe shirt. "I've always made whatever candy I felt like and…"

Willy froze as if struck by something, he glanced up at me. I did not have the slightest idea what was processing through that brilliant mind of his.

"That's just it isn't it Diana. I've always made the kinda candy I've felt like but now because I feel terrible the candy's terrible." Willy had an awestruck expression on his face as he turned to me. "You're very good." He whispered to me mind-blown by his revelation; I shrugged not bothering to argue that I had not done a single thing.

"Well now that I have helped you reach that brilliant observation, we need to make you feel good again." I suggested and Willy grinned shrugging his tailcoat off onto my bed.

"I guess what would make me happy is having Charlie as my heir."

I stood and took both of his hands in my own, Willy too stood. "Well then we will have to go and convince him."

* * *

><p>Charlie certainly was stubborn when it came to even speaking to his idol again. I think Willy's offer had completely changed the child's view on his chocolate hero, and it was only when Willy mentioned his father again did Charlie volunteer to come with us in an attempt to help Willy reconcile with his father. Willy, after walking into the elevator again flew us to the last location his father's house had dwelled in, only to reveal a snowy tundra with one townhouse right in front of us. Charlie and I exchanged looks as we followed Willy who had grabbed my hand for support and was slowly cutting off the circulation there. As we approached Charlie happily told me about his father's new promotion in the toothpaste factory and the whole turkey his family had eaten last night. He certainly looked healthier now and he was all smiles again.<p>

"I think we've got the wrong house." Started Willy but upon seeing the gold nameplate reading,

DR WONKA DENTAL SURGERY

I knew we were in the right place. Charlie went ahead and knocked on the door and no sooner had he finished then it opened revealing an aging man dressed all in white with a dentist's apron with tight, white hair. He took us all in, Charlie grinning widely, Willy in his fly-like glasses I first met him in and me trying to look like the sane one here.

"Do you have an appointment?" Willy's father directed the question to me and I shook my head.

"No, but he's overdue." Charlie replied smartly inclining his head towards Willy and I smirked at the words. Dr Wonka did not question us but simply gestured for Willy to take a seat in the dentist's chair. I had always hated dentists, I often had to have a little work done due to too many Wonka Bar, same for Veruca. Willy was certainly apprehensive about sitting in the chair and looked positively petrified when the chair swung back and his father began to poke the metal instruments around his unknown son's perfect teeth. If Dr Wonka found something wrong no one would be more surprised than me.

Charlie nudged me and led me over to a wall full of newspaper clippings, we peered at them as Willy clenched the arms of the chair clearly unnerved. I wanted to go and hold his hand again. Upon peering at the clippings we saw all the headlines had something to do with Willy Wonka. Charlie began flicking through a scrapbook with even more articles in it, starting with Wonka's Chocolate Shop on Cherry Street where I had worked and ending with the launch of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. I stopped to look to Willy and then his father, the man never stopped loving his child. I now believed that Dr Wonka only wanted the best for his son, I felt a huge weight of empathy for both of them hit my shoulders.

"I haven't seen bicuspids like these in…" Dr Wonka slowly lowered the tiny mirror instrument away from Willy's mouth as the realisation of just who was sitting in his chair washed over his. Father and son looked deep into each other's eyes and it was then I noticed they had the same colour. "Willy?" Asked the older man in a stunned whisper.

"Hi dad." Was Willy's response, there was a tentative awkwardness to them both as they stared at each other.

"All these years; and you haven't flossed." Joked Willy's father and I smirked at the humour, Charlie and I knowing the damage had been healed.

"Not once." Came the witty reply and his father smiled a little before gently leaning towards his son who came to rest his head against his father's chest. It was a tender moment for the Wonkas and I turned Charlie away to pretend we were preoccupied with the newspapers. It was only when I felt a hand on my shoulder did I turn to see Willy's kind face looking right back at me.

"How about a cup of tea?" Asked Willy's father and we all agreed though Willy asked for a Hot Chocolate instead and his father complied with the exact amount of marshmallows and whipped cream. I soon learned that Dr Wonka's name was in fact Michael and he took the rare time with his son to congratulate him on the huge success that he was. Willy was as socially awkward as always but soon settled into explaining his method for the Strawberry Flavoured Chocolate Coated Fudge, one of his father's favourite confectionaries. It was an hour later when we finally began to make a move when I was called back by Michael who smiled warmly at me.

"I am glad to see my son so happy. He deserves someone as kind as you."

I went crimson at the blessing I felt I did not deserve, "Thank you Michael. He has been incredibly hospital towards me."

"And why not?" Smiled Dr Wonka, "Just keep him happy will you?"

I began to realise just what he was implying and I began to stutter consciously aware of Willy and smart little Charlie waiting for me just in the hallway. "Oh…I, I mean I am not…"

"You do not need to be modest around me, I have seen the attention he pays you and the way you return it." He gave me a wink that was characteristically Wonka that it surprised me into silence.

_the way I return it?_

I did not get another opportunity to justify myself as I was steered out of the door and Willy latched onto my hand again. Once we were in the great glass elevator again I was still mulling over my last conversation but tuned back into reality to see Willy and Charlie watching me expectantly.

"What was that sorry?"

Willy giggled, "I just repeated my offer to Charlie, this time his family can come along too."

I grinned at little Charlie who was looking as if Christmas had come early, which I suppose it had to him.

"And I also said that my invitation for you to come a visit us whenever you want still stands." Finished Willy and I smiled gently immediately accepting. We dropped Charlie off at his home and spent an hour getting acquainted with the Buckets, Grandpa Joe nearly hit the ceiling when he heard the exquisite news and Grandma Josephine beckoned Willy over for a hug which he timidly accepted. I found I like Charlie's mother and father, they were humble and grateful for every small thing in their life. Mrs Bucket dropped the knife mid-slice of cabbage when she heard the news.

Winding down back at the factory resulted mostly in preparing to take my leave tomorrow morning, a fact Willy seemed particularly down about even though I promised to visit in the next two weeks. Knowing I could visit whenever I wanted was a sweet treat beyond any chocolate Willy had ever made and I took a generous selection of my favourite Wonka confections to take home with me. The limousine honked for me and after giving Willy the longest hug he had had in years which he generously accepted and squeezed me back tightly and two kisses on his cheeks, the ride home was incredibly disheartening for me though James tried to cheer me up. Yet the only thing running through my mind was Willy Wonka and my expected visit in two weeks time, now I only had to explain to Veruca why she was never allowed to come with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes i know this is a rather short Chapter but i promise, this is not the end of Willy and Diana! ;)<strong>

**There is plenty more to come all in due time. xx  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I am finally back wooo! Its so good to be able to get my fingers writing again i've been itching to return to this story!**

**I must say i am honestly overwhelmed by the reviews that continued to come in even throughout my absence and i am so grateful to those who hang on to Willy and Diana's story. :'( :D**

**This is kind of a chapter to get back into the swing of things but don't worry your diligence will be rewarded at the end ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Time passed fairly slowly when I was not with Willy. Veruca kicked up a violent and sometimes painful tornado of destruction whenever she was not allowed to come with me, which was every visit. While her hot-headed temper had not improved in the slightest she was much better if Willy Wonka was ever mentioned in the house; she had even started eating his chocolate bars again, living proof that no one can resist a Wonka bar for too long.

Of course the first thing father asked me was if I had anything of value to pass over to Slugworth to which I simply slammed the bedroom door in his face. The maids tried so hard with my room, yet as soon as I enter the neat bedcovers turn to creased messes with clothes strewn across the floor. I appear to be living out of a Louis Vuitton suitcase as I am always travelling between Buckinghamshire and Willy's factory. And speaking of Willy, we have become increasingly close over the past month yet sometimes I will admit it is awkward when he and Charlie go off to spend the day in the Inventing Room without me and I am left to fend for myself talking to the oompa loompas (who I do not think understand me too well) or the Buckets. Charlie's family had taken up a permanent residence inside the Chocolate Room! Mrs Bucket was too attached to the little shack they lived in so Willy, being Willy, uprooted the whole place and deposited it in the Chocolate Room. How he accomplished it was completely beyond me. Charlie will be Willy's successor and spends everyday after school shut up in one of the hundreds of rooms experimenting, working or trying out a new type of sweet. I also offered to be a taste tester but Willy always objects saying I am too "delicate" to test on; maybe he just does not want a repeat of the Fizzylifting incident.

The Living Room I had been allocated on my unexpected first sleepover at the factory is now my official room and I'll admit it was comforting to know the chocolatier was only a few meters away from me at night. Willy was as cheerful as ever and sometimes Wilbur would stop by for a visit too, on which occasion Mrs Bucket would prepare an extra delicious dinner. She had taken it upon herself to be my personal chef at the factory, as if I did not have one at home. Willy's sales were perpeptually fluctuating between the grand tour and the endless bout of stories spilled from the Gloops, Beauregards and Teevee families mouths, which had both their horrors and their benefits. While the wildly exaggerated horrors of their experience had initially brought Wonka Bars rocketing down, none of them could deny the cave of wonders hidden inside the factory. Wonders the rest of the world were desperate to eat.

After a scrumptious meal filled with roast dinner and talk of sugar kites with liquorice strings an oompa loompa knocked before silently coming to stand beside Willy, an envelope in his hand.

"Oh, it's for you Diana." Said Willy brightly before breaking open the seal. My mouth dropped open at the neat, overly formal writing on the front and before I could think snatched the letter off Willy and hid it under the table. The whole table stared at me and I began stuttering out an apology.

"Umm, its from Veruca and I didn't think Willy should read it, in case she's in a strop with us again." I fumbled with the letter as my heartbeat increased.

"Ah hah." Willy gave me a weird look that made my insides wriggle, yet not in the way it did in Inventing Room.

"Is she still madly jealous that I won the special prize?" Asked Charlie with no attempt to hide the smugness tainting his voice.

"Charlie act like a brat." Scolded Mr Bucket.

"You mean don't act like _her_." Quipped Grandpa Joe with a wink.

"Father." Mrs Bucket raised one eyebrow while Willy and I laughed softly.

"I think she's finally calmed down about that, now she's just back to focusing on getting a new pony. The latest is she outgrew the other three." I rolled my eyes while shuffling towards the exit in an attempt to excuse myself.

"Did she not learn anything from the rubbish chute?" Asked Grandpa George.

"Maybe she was too far down to chute to hear the oompa loompa's song." Answered Willy, he seemed far away, lost in his own brilliant mind again, those stunning eyes had clouded over with mist. "Shame, it was ever so catchy."

"Well I'd better go and read this, thank you for dinner Mrs Bucket it was delicious as usual." I scurried out of the door, pausing to listen for a moment to catch Willy's voice.

"Diana's seems a little..off don't ya think?"

A stab of guilt engulfed me, it was becoming a little too prominent in my life of late as at least twice a week I attempted to confide to Willy, before my secret slipped out of my own control.

_Nice going Diana, as if he will not be suspicious after the way you acted, no relationship can be built on a lie. _

Thankfully Grandma Georgina turned the subject onto highlighters and why there was never a red one, allowing me to slip away up to my room, the letter clutched tightly to my chest. As soon as I made sure the door was locked behind me I pulled the formal writing out and hurriedly read the letter.

_Diana,_

_I am writing to you as your mobile is never on and I doubt you have seen the four text messages I have left you._

_A phenomenal deal has been offered that will greatly benefit Salt's Nuts better than any other, there is talk of a potential collaboration. However it requires one thing, an Everlasting Gobstopper that Wonka is apparently working on for test purposes. It should be easy for you to steal one from him given your marvelous record and deliver it to me; however your mother and I want you home by the end of the week to be there when we close the deal._

_Yours,_

_Daddy_

_P.S Veruca says you can have her old pony now she doesn't need it anymore._

I carefully took time to read the letter again before prominently burning it in the fireplace. Stealing from Willy once when I didn't even know him was one thing, it was another matter entirely committing the deed again when I was now so close to the eccentric chocolatier.

"The audacity of the man." I murmured, raking a hand through my chocolate hair, a part of me glowed every time I thought of Willy's comment.

However corrupt the letter was it confirmed two thing to me, the first that my secret had gone on for too long and that I deserved to be caught out. And that someone wants to destroy Willy's greatest and most prized invention by using my father's company. Did someone know of my close relationship to Willy Wonka? I suppose daddy could have blabbed it to the company, and what company was it? Surely one of Willy's main competitors.

"I won't do it." My decision was made, nothing would possess me to steal from Willy Wonka again.

"Do what?" Came a voice from behind me.

I screamed as my heart rammed itself in my throat, as I stepped away trying to catch my breath and hold onto my wits. How much had he heard?

"How on earth did you get in here?" I asked, one hand over my heart.

Grandpa Joe gave me a tooth grin, that glint of mischief in his eyes again. "Willy gave me his masterkey. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you for your concern Joe, I'm fine." I smiled back feeling like a fake.

"Are you sure my dear? You seemed quite upset at dinner."

"I just didn't want Willy to get offended at what my sister had said." I lied quickly trying to keep my previous excuse intact.

"And would he have been offended?"

"Well, I certainly do not think he would have been pleased about it." I lied again, it felt as if I was sinking into a layer of dirt.

Grandpa Joe took a seat on the sofa next to me, "If you don't mind me asking, what was she writing to you about? Your sister hardly seems the type to be missing you."

"Well, it was mainly to brag about her new pony I think." I shrugged nonchalantly, lying through my teeth. The layer of grime was beginning to reach my shoulders and the room was getting hotter.

Grandpa Joe nodded again before standing to take his leave before pausing at the door. "She has incredibly good handwriting for her age," He remarked smartly, "and an excellent vocabulary too."

I closed my eyes briefly before looking slowly into the intuitive man's spectacles before looking away again. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted again.

"Even with my glasses its not that easy to fool me." He smiled tapping said glasses with a long finger, slowly the man began to approach me. I couldn't help feeling like the mouse trapped by the sly cat in the corner.

"I don't know what is in that letter you wanted to keep from Willy Diana; but bear in mind he is a fragile soul and if someone was with holding information he should know about then that person should come forth with it." He closed the gap between us and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I know you don't want to hurt him but, sometimes we have to hurt the ones we love in order for them to be able to love us back and I trust you will do what is right."

I nodded ever so slowly, all the breath had left my lungs as I watched him leave in silence. Once the door had closed behind me I lay down on the sofa trying to calm my shaking body down. The dirt was suffocating me now, making me struggle to breath. I remained on the sofa for ten minutes before dragging myself to the bathroom intending on a long shower.

The water felt soothing on my goose pimpled skin and I rubbed the fluffy monogrammed towels harshly against my skin till it was red and tender to touch. I glanced at the _'W' _before throwing the towels on the floor in favor of a completely plain purple one. Wrapping it round my body I exited the bathroom to see Willy Wonka stretched out on my sofa. He brightened when he saw me and laughed at my frozen posture.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were indecent." He winked yet had no intention to look away.

"How did you get in?"

"The masterkey." Willy proclaimed while withdrawing it from the endless list of keys instantly.

"I must get my hands on the damned key to my room and throw it away." I groaned before walking past the energetic chocolatier and into the bedroom. After changing into some decent clothes suitable for bed I plodded back out to the living room. Willy's presence had me feeling more comfortable than Grandpa Joe's mysterious warning and while I couldn't help but wonder if the old man had let anything slip to the infamous candyman. However upon seeing Willy's obvious ease as he emptied a dozen packets of newly branded Everlasting Gobstoppers on the coffee table. It appears the fable is true and fate is indeed a cruel mistress.

"Check it out Diana, the branding and packaging is finished." Exclaimed Willy excitedly.

"I can see that." I replied with a smile at the scarlet red gobstoppers, the size of baubles. Displayed clearly on the front was the infamous purple Wonka logo underneath the unmissable words WONKA'S EVERLASTING GOBSTOPPER, FOR CHILDREN WITH VERY LITTLE POCKET MONEY, in a clear plastic wrapper. "They looks amazing." I admitted placing my hand over Willy's gloved one, he didn't tense up of freeze at all.

"Yeah they do." Willy's eyes were incredibly bright and this was the most excited I had seen him since the beginning of the tour.

"When do they release to the public?" I asked while unwrapping the one in my hand and popping it in my mouth, it only just fit in.

"They should be on the shelves by the beginning of next month." Was my answer and I allowed my smile to reveal some of my teeth. Perhaps I could prolong my trip home till the gobstoppers were already out, that way no one would be able to get their hands on them.

"You should get them out as soon as possible Willy."

He grinned flashing off those perfect teeth, "Your right actually, they are irresistible."

We lapsed into comfortable silence, me sucking on my gobstopper and Willy removing his top hat and relaxing on the sofa. "I could put the television on." I offered after a while.

Willy wrinkled his nose unceremoniously. "Ew, why on earth would I want that thing on? It rots your brain and leaves no room for imagination."

I laughed, "You could have told Mike Teevee that instead of shrinking him to the size of an oompa loompa." I chided with a small smirk.

"What was that? I was miles away."

I shook my head knowing fully well that Willy had heard me, I do not think I shall ever know why he chose to let those children act the way they did. We fell back into silence till I found myself getting tired of the gobstopper in my mouth and popped it back in its case for use later. It appeared we had finally run out of conversation, till Willy decided to voice his thoughts. "Are we always going to be doing this?"

I paused, "What do you mean like this?"

"Well, are you always gonna be travelling between home and here I guess." Answered Willy, he looked a little forlorn.

"I never really thought about it, but I suppose so."

Willy's forehead creased like when he is trying to perfect the three-course flavoured gum, which had stopped inflating people but still turned everyone purple. "But you mustn'y have been able to work inbetween visiting me and home."

"No I haven't."

Willy clicked his tongue, not appreciating my blunt answers, "Surely your job must be angry with you." He pressed causing me to squirm under those violet eyes.

"That may be because… I was fired."

"Fired." Willy's eyes widened at once before guilt spread across his face, he cast his head down. "It's my fault, I insisted you come and visit me so often."

"No Willy, it isn't at all." I jumped in, my hand resting gently on his plum shoulder. "I chose to come, I chose to ignore the seven letters warning they sent me because I couldn't stand to be away from you for too long."

My admission made me flush scarlet while Willy just stared at the chocolate river before us. An awkward silence ensued where I sat there watching him painfully struggle with this new piece of information, "If your worried about how I'll live then remember money isn't a problem for my family, if you can remember anything right now…" I trailed off as Willy Wonka refused to even nod that he had heard me. My hands toyed with the gummy bear and the building awkwardness was beginning to make me feel sick, combined with all the sugar that had entered my system and mixing with quivering nerves. After a while he muttered what seemed like the word "Seven…" and I had to stifle a laugh at how slow his normally brilliant mind was working today. His shining teeth slowly captured his bottom lip drawing every inch of my focus to his mouth and how easy, how simple it would be. Closing my eyes I reminded myself of the promise I made, to never admit myself to the chocolatier till he knew everything about me. The light, milky parts and the bitter dark secrets.

"Willy." I started only to be met at one with those abnormally enchanting eyes, I had let this go on for long enough, if he didn't accept it now he never would. "I want to be with you…but before we go any further I have to tell you…"

I never got to finish that sentence as I was stopped in my tracks by a soft, deliciously warm pair of lips against my own. My whole body screamed in delight yet my limbs remained frozen, I couldn't move. Willy had taken me completely by surprise. He gently separated leaving too much space for my liking, once I finally opened my eyes (that I didn't remember closing) I saw the mortified shame in his eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered, his eyes wider than I had ever seen them. My being still refused to operate and I simply stared at him, I must have looked ridiculous because Willy turned away from me, "Gee Diana, I'm really sorry I thought you wanted me to."

"I did." I spluttered finally, trying to regain some sense of control.

Willy glanced back at me briefly, "It's alright you don't have to lie. I just interpreted what you said wrong." His voice was the quietest I had ever heard it and my heart broke at how rejected he must feel that I didn't even react, never mind kiss him back.

"I'm not lying Willy and yeah I didn't expect _that _right at that moment but I don't regret it happening." I slowly edged closer to him before sliding my hand under his chin and trying to pull his face back round to mine. I was met with resistance. "Don't act all childish on me now." I chided playfully, but the chocolatier was now the one refusing to move.

"I'm not." He mumbled, perhaps lost in his own imagination again, or escaped there to deal with this.

"Your behaving as badly as Veruca." I implored, it was a low blow but succeeded in getting him to face me. Experimentally I leaned closer, it almost seemed as if Willy was now leaning away from me. Gripped with determination to prove him wrong I lent even further, my hand on one of his knees and closed the gap between us again, refusing to move. Very gently I felt pressure against my lips and smiled into the kiss before breaking away for air.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked with a smirk, Willy nodded quickly as an ear-splitting grin erupted across his face.

"Yeah!" He grinned, flushing ever so slightly. It created a pleasant contrast against his pale palor that caused my own cheeks to heat up. We were sitting there grinning at each other like love-struck fools and I did not care one bit, eventually Willy broke the silence.

"By the way, did you know your lips are slightly colder than normal?"

I blinked before shaking my head slowly and raising a hand to my lips, they didn't feel any colder. "How do you know yours aren't just extremely warm?" I challenged a playful hint in my voice.

"God everyone mumbles." Willy popped a Gobstopper into his own mouth much to my annoyance, I opened my mouth to retort but closed it in defeat.

"And you say I'm weird." I muttered.

"Mumble, mumble."

"Willy!"

"Have I gone too far?" He asked wondrously, I simply laughed off his innocence as we lapsed back into comfortable silence. "Y'know that was my first kiss." Willy whispered and I nodded with a small smile.

"I know." I smiled back and inside I glowed at the knowledge of having such an honor.

"But not yours." He stated more than asked.

I paused, Willy was as good at making special moments as he was at breaking them. "No, it wasn't." I decided upon the truth for once and he nodded, I believe he already was aware of this. "But by far the best." I added, desperate to see that light in his violet eyes again. I wasn't disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>I promised i'd give you something good haha nice and fluffy ;) <strong>

**Looks like Diana is in a spot of trouble haha please review i have read everyone of them over and over again! :D xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**MY FANTASTIC LOYAL (far too loyal if you ask me) READERSHIP! I am sooo happy to announce that I am back from my long winded hiatus. **

**I cannot thank all of you enough, every single one of those wonderful reviews popping into my inbox put a smile on my face and I always knew I would return to Willy and Diana, I never forgot them. So as a welcome back present I am giving you my master plot a little early!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

SLUGWORTH LAUNCHES NEW EVERLASTING GOBSTOPPER, FOR CHILDREN WITH HARDLY ANY POCKET MONEY.

I stared at the window display, I was numb, I was empty, I was rooted to the ground. My eyes traced from the nauseating cardboard cut-out of my former boss in a new pinstripe suit of red and white, making him took like a gigantic candycane. He was holding a perfectly round, scarlet red ball in his slimy hands, a sugary sweet smile on those wrinkled lips, though the eyes held the slightest touch of triumph. The door opened with a little tinkle and out came an overstuffed boy who reminded me painfully of Augustus Gloop came waddling out carrying a box of shiny new Everlasting Gobstoppers, his cheeks were bulging with two more fat gobstoppers in each cheek making him look like a demented chipmunk.

"Oi, no pushing. Get to the back of the line!" Shouted a man from behind, who was desperately trying to sneak his way past me and the bouncer on the door to get inside. The bouncer gave him a bored look, he was athletic with more muscles than a boxer and looked as if he had never eaten a sweet in his life.

"I don't want one." I said in a monotone. I was hollow inside and not even a drop of Willy's chocolate river would be able to warm me up. How was I ever going to tell him. If he didn't already know.

"Don't know whats wrong with you." Snorted the man, "Everyone in the world would want one of these."

"Well i'd hurry up if I were you, they're nearly sold out already." Answered the bouncer with a smirk, he was one of those people who looked as if he would be fiendishly delighted if no one else got to try one of the miracle sweets. "Glad us staff members got them when the shop opened."

The final ember I had inside me flickered out, "I know everyone will want one." I turned away from the shop, it was snowing again and i trudged my feet through the sludge ruining my new shoes, not that I cared anymore. Cries of anger and disappointment came from behind me and I knew Slugworth had, for the first time completely sold out his shop. I walked past rows and rows of houses that all looked exactly the same as the last; I let my feet carry me everywhere as thoughts ran all through my head. I was in the clear. This was not my fault. I have not done anything wrong, and no one knew I stole from Willy all those years ago. There is no way that anyone can blame me because I burned the letter and I didn't take anything from Willy. I would never be able to take anything from my boyfriend, or nearly boyfriend. _But what about Grandpa Joe? He at least knows something's wrong with you. _Yes, Grandpa Joe did suspect me, but I could not believe he would be as cruel as to sell me out to Willy for something I did all those years ago, would he? Daddy hasn't spoken to me since I sent him that snotty text message back and there would be no job well done favours this time.

I wound up outside the factory and wrapped my arms around the gates, breathing in the melted chocolate scent I was so accustomed to inside that marvellous building. It was soothing to smell something so lovely after you've had some time away from it. I breathed in that smell and blinked, something was missing, something was not quite right. I peered through the gates, the usual white smoke that billowed merrily from the chimneys was absent, the chimneys were eerily still. A door towards the far right of the factory opened and a small figure appeared in the doorway still hidden by the shadows, the figure made a gesture up to an oompa loompa in the security tower, he had been there all along just too small for anyone to see. The gates slowly creaked open and I frowned again. Willy was never this careless with his gates before incase people tried to get inside. I stepped forwards, my heart in my chest and walked towards the figure. Charlie stretched out his hand and I took it, he turned and instantly began leading me down the hall leaving the door behind him wide open.

I had not discovered this part of the factory before, the hallway was oddly plain and for all extents and purposes, completely boring. A burnt orange colour I did not know Willy fancied with wooden flooring that clacked and creaked with every step we took. We came to rest outside a chestnut coloured door where a nameplate should have at least read Willy Wonka, instead it was left completely blank. Charlie knocked on the door, he looked sterner than I had ever seen him, he looked at least two years older than he was and I felt very tiny beside him. I peeked at him out of the corner of my eyes and he caught me.

"I don't know what he wants Diana. He just told me to bring you here, you must have heard what has happened."

I nodded, "Yes, I can't believe it. A silence fell between us, Charlie's face became even sterner at Willy's refusal to answer and I couldn't bear it, "Charlie, I'm a little scared." I admitted quietly.

"I know, me too. I don't know what we'll do know. I don't know how he's taken it."

The door opened and the female oompa loompa who doubled as Willy's secretary and personal councillor came out, she clocked eyes with Charlie and gave a small nod before bustling down the dull hallway. Charlie looked back at me, "I guess thats your cue to go in."

Willy's office had to be the most peculiar place I had seen so far and I had seen some weird and wonderful things in my life. It was as if someone, perhaps Willy himself had taken a huge chainsaw and cut every object in the office in half, the clock on the wall, the filing cabinet, the TV, the small sofa in the corner. I wanted to smile at the pure Wonka-ness of it all, nothing the man did could ever be normal, not even paying his bills. The only thing in the whole room that was not split in half was the desk and chair where Willy himself was busy writing something down on a long list that trailed on the floor and all over the office. But the most peculiar sight was his trademark top hat had been thrown haphazardly on the little sofa. I bent down to retrieve the section of paper closest to me.

"Please don't touch that."

I froze in action, was Willy really directing that at me? He hadn't even turned round. Thinking I had misheard I proceeded to pick up the scrolling paper and settle it upon his desk as I went to remove my hand a purple gloved one quickly stopped me in my tracks. My eyes followed the latex like material, up the sleeve of his coat, which I observed was the darkest shade of plum I had ever seen him wear, all over his pale face and back to that hand which squeaked as he finally put down his pen and looked at me. Those violet eyes were empty, mirroring my own I was sure, void of all emotion and thought, it was very hard to look at.

"You went to the shop?" He asked, his voice was slow and there wasn't even the faintest hint of merriment.

"Yes I did." I answered honestly, "I needed to see it before I believed it."

Willy withdrew his hand from my own, it was warm where he had been touching it, and I couldn't help a sigh escaping my lips he heard it instantly and looked at the television. Why Willy had a TV in his office was so out of character it put me right back on edge.

"I was going through some of the inventory this morning, once I found out." Said Willy, his eyes never leaving the TV, "As I came to the final box and noticed there were five missing, of course I knew they were the ones I had given to the children of which I knew the chewing machine girl swallowed accidentally when she blew up and the TV boy spat his out back in the Nut Room, I assumed Veruca's fell out when she fell and was incinerated which leaves yours. Yours which you should actually still have on you."

I blinked in surprise, "I binned it just before the Fizzy-lifting catastrophe."

"Yes I wondered whether you had, but the one I gave you a few days ago when we ki...I would like to know what you did with that one too."

"I put it back in it's wrapping Willy, so I could suck it again when I wanted to."

Willy grimaced, his eyes turning even sadder as he turned round to look me in the eye, "It's not there anymore Diana."

I frowned, I knew Willy was implying something else but I simply could just not put my finger on it, "Well an oompa loompa must have thrown it away or someone else then."

Those violet eyes stared right through me, as if they were penetrating my very soul. It was as if Willy was trying to spot a lie somewhere on my face. "Diana, can you really not see the position I'm in. Are you really so innocent as to not see the only conceivable outcome our minds can reach?"

It was like an giant wheel of fortune had been spinning round and round, twisting our fates and distorting our relationship so that now that neon pointer was pointing right at me. "You think I've done this, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Willy's mouth formed a very thin line and his whole body was so stiff and serious, standing in his halved office that fear coursed through me faster than a bolt of lightning. "But Willy, you know I wouldn't ever try to sabotage you." I winced horribly at the irony of my words which I hoped desperately he hadn't noticed.

"Then why would you do that with you shoulders?"

I was in trouble, not only was I in trouble, it was for something I was innocent in. Well innocent this time. I closed my eyes as Willy had not broken that agonising eye contact and I couldn't hold it any longer. "I did not sell you out to Slugworth."

"Geez, Diana how can I know that your not lying?" He asked, running a hand through his immaculate hair.

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"I...I well geez, of course I don't wanna think that your lying..."

"But you do think I'm lying." I cried, I couldn't help but feel indignant at how quickly he jumped to the conclusion that I would sell out someone I cared about so quickly. "Willy, why would I even want to sell you out? I care about you, I want you to succeed. This factory is the most amazing thing I've ever seen and those Gobstoppers were yours and they were genius. You are a genius!

"Like anyone will know it." He muttered, a dark look spreading across his face. "It's the Never Melting Ice-Cream incident again. But that was back when Slugworth was sending spies into the factory."

"Well then how do you know one hasn't managed to slip in again this time?" It was sickening and that arrow now had flashing light pointing at me, screaming BUT ONE HAS GOT IN AGAIN!

"Cause I have security and the oompa loompas watch out all the time. I didn't before because I wanted to trust my workers, to know they wouldn't ever try to hurt me. But I misjudged people's greed."

"Willy," I stepped forwards and tried to take his hand again, only to see Willy pull it away at the last second. "I'm not going to pretend what you did just then didn't hurt." I whispered, it was as if there was some immovable force now blocking us from making contact.

"I'm sorry Diana. When I woke up and the first thing I saw was my daily newspaper and that title blaring at me I had to rub my eyes to make sure this wasn't a nightmare. When I realised it was true and nothing had been taken from the factory I started to panic. I was baffled, completely bamboozled. I didn't know how on earth Slugworth could have found the Gobstoppers, I knew one of the four unlucky children must have said something to him, but how he got his hands on one had me all of a dither. I finally came to the conclusion that only myself, Charlie, Veruca and you still had an Everlasting Gobstopper. As Charlie is my apprentice and hasn't left the factory and I haven't even seen daylight in weeks, besides my weekly inspection round the candycane trees, the spotlight falls on you and your sister."

I could feel that spotlight, burning a hole in the back of my head. "But Willy, it makes no sense! Why would I take my Everlasting Gobstopper, the gobstopper _you _personally gave me and give it to Slugworth?"

Willy frowned, "I guess it's a good point...unless," he cupped his chin in a thoughtful gesture that was so stereotypical in normal circumstances I would have laughed. But laughing was the last thing I felt like doing.

"Unless it was for money? You think I would sell you out for money?" I spat, disgusted at where his thoughts were going. "Willy Wonka. I have always played down my families' wealth but now I believe I have no choice but to object. I am incredibly well provided for without needing to succumb to thievery."

Willy's eyes widened at my harsh words, I couldn't help but feel awful, "I didn't mean that." He muttered.

I closed my mouth, neither of us was doing much to help the situation. "Willy..." I began, "I did not steal from you. I can't say anything more."

"I know you can't because there's nothing else to say."

I nodded slowly, I couldn't help but wonder if this was the end of our relationship, if this was the light that had been burning so brightly ever since his kiss that night had finally been snuffed out.

"I'll be in my room." I hesitated by the door half expecting him to tell me I wasn't allowed back in my room and for him to throw me out of the factory. But he did not, he should have. But he did not. When I turned to close the door, through the slither of space which I could still see him through my master chocolatier had that same haunted expression I had seen when he was thinking of his father. Perhaps my biting remark about being wealthy had cut him deeper than I originally thought.

The walls that had been so uncharacteristically orange now seemed to be just walls, devoid of anything spectacular. My mood had plummeted so low I did not cast my usual impressive glance around the Great Glass Elevator and it took me three full stops to realise that Charlie had followed me into the elevator. He did not speak, as young as he was Charlie knew this was no time for words. When I stepped into my rooms they too felt foreign and unfamiliar, an abnormally cold breeze drafted through the place which Charlie blamed on the fires not being switched on. I sat on the sofa and released a long, pent-up sigh, glancing at the batch of daily newspapers the oompa loompas delivered each morning. So guests could keep up with the world inside the colossal factory. A screwed up, paper ball shaped copy of The Guardian lay a few miles away from the waste paper bin in the corner of the room. The evil newspaper from which I had learned of Slugworth's unveiling. Currently my eyes were burning a hole into said rival chocolatier's smarmy face which glared up at me from Candy Maker's Weekly. I had become so accustomed to seeing the empty factory gates with the giant W in the middle, that any other headline instantly made me dubious. Slugworth being on the front page only emphasised the weight of his discovery.

_A genius candy making idol, who has been hiding in the shadows until the perfect moment to dazzle us all._

Hiding in the shadows is right, waiting just until Willy's factory unveiling.

_What a blow for famous, or should we say infamous candyman Willy Wonka. Perhaps the Wonka bar inventor is choosing to stick to guided tours very much like Mr Cadbury._

Willy will create something even better than those stupid, little gobstoppers anyway. I bet they still don't taste as good.

_Chocolatier, Slugworth says the miracle sweets could not have been made without the help of his special investor. The identity of whom shall be announced tomorrow, where Candy Maker's Weekly will have an exclusive interview._

"They are not even chocolate!" I cried, lobbing Candy Maker's Weekly in the same general direction as the bin. I ran my hands haphazardly through my hair. Charlie sat next to me. I switched on the TV and Charlie turned an incredulous eye on me.

"I do watch TV Charlie, it is quite a normal thing." I answered and Charlie put his hands up, as if surrendering.

"I know. I just never watched alot of it and since your Willy's girlfriend I just figured that you wouldn't watch it either."

"Well, I am not so sure about that anymore." I slapped the cushion into my face and rested it on my knees. Charlie reached out a hand and awkwardly patted me on the back.

"It'll be okay. Willy may not have had any amazing relationships, but he is a good person."

"I know he is Charlie, that's what makes this so hard. I would rather he shouted at me than just stared at me like a lost puppy." My voice was muffled in the cushion.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep." Stated Charlie, he took my hand and pulled me gently towards my bedroom door. I let him and opened the door so I was leaning against the doorframe. I felt extremely tired but was in no mood to actually sleep.

"Since when did you grow-up so much Charlie?" I asked curiously through bleary eyes. "Sometimes you are more mature than me and Willy put together."

Charlie smiled brightly, "Looking after four grandparents and occasionally a chocolate master will teach you things like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, oh dear, oh Diana! An update will occur very soon :D xx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey Peeps I am back with another update! Y'know it sounds so overdone but it truly is all your reviews that keep me inspired to write this story. A special shout out must go to Hi It's Amanda - your special review had me in stitches and was sooo appreciated :)****  
><strong>

**Afraid it's not gonna get any better for Diana for a couple of Chapter, every character must have their down days I guess.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>As Sweet As Surprises<strong>

**Chapter 12**

Living in the factory became an awful nightmare from day to day. It seemed I could not go through one day without an oompa loompa's snide comment to his fellow or Charlie and Grandpa Joe's eyes upon my back; and while the Bucket family had not changed their behaviour in any way towards me, I still felt like a fugitive. I had only seen Willy once since our, confrontation. The one time we did see each other was when the Glass Elevator carrying me inside whizzed past the Inventing Room and Willy emerged after a gigantic boom like thunder was heard inside the room. His tailcoats were smouldering and he was patting himself down as the elevator whizzed past. He froze on seeing me inside and quickly straightened his top hat before hurrying back inside. Usually I would have pressed the emergency stop button and gone to check that he was alright, but now it seemed that if I did I would be intruding. But as of late I felt like I was intruding on everyone's lives. Despite what Charlie often told me I had become an outsider, inside the factory. My bags were packed, it seemed I had accumulated a lot of crap during my stay and was ready to depart the factory. I also knew deep in my heart that I wasn't coming back there. My parents had arranged for James to meet me in the limousine as it fit perfectly. No one was going to question a limo leaving the Wonka Chocolate Factory. Naturally I hadn't told my parents the reason as to why I was coming home, partly because I didn't want to and there was something telling me not to tell them that Willy and I had more or less broken up.

I tried to leave a hand written note stating my decision to leave on Willy's office desk, but was met with his stern secretary instead who insisted that he was in a meeting and would give to him later. I knew Mr Wonka never took any meetings as no one ever entered the factory, all transactions with the sweet shops were done through some online process that look far too complicated and took up far too much time for Mr Wonka to ever finish explaining it to me.

The smell of chocolate didn't leave my nostrils until we were outside of the small town. Mr Wonka's Chocolate Factory seemed to dwarf the town, the high chimneys rose high, nearly touching the dull grey clouds as the factory began to disappear over the tall hill. It did not help matters when James started to ponder over which of the many Wonka Bars was his favourite. I spent most of the ride back to Buckinghamshire in silence staring morosely out of the windows at the flashing scenery that reminded me far too much of the Great Glass Elevator. My chest panged thinking of never pressing one of the buttons again.

As we passed through the spirally electronic gates and up the grand driveway, past the gardens and the fountain to stop right outside the front door. The door opened straight away and a finely dressed little devil was tearing down the driveway, I was so shock I didn't move a muscle. I just stayed hiding in the limousine as my sister's face loomed at me from the outside she was banging on the window and waving at me a gap toothed smile across her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. I got steadily out and Veruca took my hand and instantly started dragging me up the steps and into the house.

"I'm so glad your home Diana. I've missed you so much, I've missed you so much. What's new at the factory? Are you and Mr Wonka still going out cause it's really cute but also kind of gross. I've been really busy with the school work I missed while I was at the factory but I've caught up now and I'm back to my straight A's. Mummy and daddy are so proud they got me a pet Lorikeet but he makes far too much noise so I gave him to the chauffeur. Now I want a Racoon Dog but you can only get them in Asia so it's in that place they put my pets before they fly. Like first class for pets. By the way did you get me that squirrel?"

They barrage of questions came as no surprise to me, Veruca always did this when I visited having come from the factory; and as usual the questions always turned into something that Veruca wanted and Diana always replied with the same answer. "No I didn't they are too expensive, too dangerous, too rare or belong to Mr Wonka." I replied in a monotone, pushing my sister to the side a little. I surprised myself by not immediately grabbing her and demanding to know if she had the missing gobstopper. No one bothered to greet me, it was the three in the afternoon and Veruca had just finished school having been dropped of by a friend. Daddy was at work at the, factory and mummy was most likely out getting her nails done or some other stereotypical activity rich stay at home mums did. I was therefore a little surprised to find my mother in the kitchen baking a cake, the sweet fumes making me feel a little sick. I suffered through a frosting covered kiss and made unnecessary small talk for a while. It is astonishing how true it is about rich parents being too wrapped up in their own lives to not notice how odd it seemed that I had voluntarily come home and right after Slugworth's Gobstopper announcement. Although I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about it anyway.

I asked Veruca to help me unpack my suitcases but she seemed to make some excuse about having to feed the horses in the stables and quickly dashed off. Again it was a complete lie as not only does Veruca never feed the horses, she would not know how to, or even where the feed was kept. Not to mention she would never walk all the way on her own, apparently she kept avoiding the giant rabbit hole near the small lake. When I was little I had always pretended I was Alice peering down the rabbit hole to get to Wonderland. But I had been to Wonderland and back and it was not really as wonderful as I had thought, indeed I felt more and more like I had had my own head chopped off, and not just because of Veruca's nonstop talking. When I opened my suitcase there was a piece of paper lying on top of my clothes. I picked it up and dropped it to the floor immediately, it was a print-out copy of Mr Wonka's own Everlasting Gobstopper label. What it would have looked like had they ever made it to the shelves. I picked it up again, once more it flickered through my mind that Mr Wonka must have found out about my spying endeavours. I examined it closer but could deduce nothing of it besides another petty jab at my supposed betrayal. I laid it on my bed and snapped my suitcase shut.

"Mum, where is Veruca?" I shouted as I shrugged on a cardigan and came running down the stairs.

"She's outside, I think at the stables." Came my reply and I scoffed. She would not be at the stables. Stepping outside I passed the spacious pool, complete with picturesque deck chairs and outdoor furniture that was a dream to relax on in summer. I tried to imagine sunbathing out here with a certain chocolatier but could only envision him turning the ghastly orange colour of the oompa loompas. I remembered vaguely my plan to get a proper waterslide attached to the pool, god knows it was big enough. A certain chocolatier would have been able to do it in a heartbeat, but it seems now that I will have to settle with contacting Merlin and parting with alot of cash. I continued walking through the acres of land that we owned. The grounds we owned opened up to the beautiful countryside and I could see the lake rippling as if it too was bored of the chilly weather. Just as I predicted Veruca was not at the stables, I had walked the long distance there and had been tempted to ride back in a stab of laziness before finding her standing looking down at the giant rabbit hole.

I paused watching her, she was scratching at her cheeks with the sleeve of her Burberry coat. "Did you take it?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head from side to side.

I frowned, "Veruca." I added a warning into my voice.

She just continued to shake her small head, "No I didn't take it."

I let out a breath of air, the confusion inside of me now even greater. Somehow I almost wished that she had, it would have proven me innocent and have fit perfectly with what Mr Wonka knew of her personality. Veruca sat down on the damp grass and I stared at her in horror. "Your going to get grass stains all over your designer coat." I pointed out, expecting her to spring up in shock.

"So?" She muttered and I must have looked like I'd been slapped around the face. I cautiously sat down beside her and put out a hand to push her back a little from the edge. She looked at me curiously, her eyes were a little red.

"Don't want you to fall down that rabbit hole Alice." I joked, she did not find it very funny. My little sister had never found me all that comedic, it was one of my shortcomings.

"I wouldn't be scared if I did." She told me earnestly, "Not anymore."

"Why the sudden bravery?" I asked knowing that I would be terrified if I fell down there.

"I've already been down one endless black hole before." She said darkly and I squeezed my mouth shut. Of course she had, she'd been down that rubbish chute. "You have no idea." She muttered bitterly and I grimaced.

"You did deserve that."

"I deserved to be thrown down there. I did not deserve to be alone in the dark for two three hours."

"No, you didn't." I admitted, running a hand gently through her curls. I felt incredibly guilty for carrying on with the tour instead of staying with my sister while they got her out of the rubbish chute. It must have felt horrid, the fear of the unknown. If I was completely honest with myself I had been far too preoccupied with trying to spend as much time with the chocolatier as possible. Perhaps I was already head over heels for him even then. I shook my head and Veruca catching it chewed the inside of her mouth.

"It's okay, you being with him. I don't mind it." She told me and I turned to look at her.

"Well not that I really care if I have your approval or not Veruca. I would have kissed him even if you hated him."

"You _kissed_ him?" She cried her eyes going as wide as dinner plates. "Ewwww."

"Oh shut up Veruca." I pushed her a little.

"Well it was bound to happen even the poor boy said so."

"Charlie?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, if that was what his name was." Said Veruca, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"But no, you did not deserve what happened to you down there. None of you really did, it was too extreme a punishment for children, even though they were accidents."

"They weren't accidents!" Cried Veruca standing up and brushing grass stains off of her coat to no avail. "Humpty Dumpty was pushed, or I was at least." I nodded remembering the squirrel that exacted his revenge on my sister. Silence fell between us as Veruca fingered her dress.

"Daddy found it." She whispered sadly gazing down the rabbit hole.

"What?" I turned to look at her and she nodded.

"He found it, I did not give it to him. And I did not steal it. I just kept it in my mouth till I went home and then when I got home I remembered daddy wanting one to give to that Slugworth man. So I hid it and he found it."

I let the information process through my brain. Their dad had took the Gobstopper and given it to Slugworth, because she had ignored his letter asking for one he had gone snooping around Veruca to find it. I stood up. "And you did not give it to him. Daddy didn't promise you that pony or a Racoon dog if you gave it to him?"

"He said he would give me anything I wanted." Veruca was still fiddling with her dress, my stomach plummeted. "But I didn't let him have it. I ran out here and hid it." She gazed up at me as if remembering a horrible memory, "He was so mad at me Diana, he took away my laptop for the rest of the day."

I bent down to hold her shoulders so she could look into my eyes, "You did the right thing Veruca. I know it doesn't seem like it because of what daddy has done, but you were right to hide it." She nodded and rubbed at her eyes again, I glanced around the grounds. "You hid a sweet out here?" She nodded once again. "Where?"

My little sister silently pointed down the rabbit hole. Understanding and empathy flooded me and I put an arm around her. "It seemed right, to me." She said gently. "Like I was burying a pet or something. Plus it must have tasted disgusting to Slugworth. I thought the dirt might have contaminated it or something. Daddy says that word alot."

I laughed a little. "Well I don't know if Slugworth ate it or not." I smiled at her, I began to lead her back into the house. "The main problem is that daddy went behind our backs to get this Gobstopper for money that we didn't even need. He has aided in theft, do you understand what I mean by that Veruca?"

She glanced at me with terrified eyes, "I'm not going to have my laptop taken away from me am I?"

"No, your actually not in trouble." I led her back into my bedroom and sat on the bed, running my fingers through my hair. Veruca sat on the bed too and picked up the Gobstopper label copy.

"Why did Mr Wonka send you this?" She asked confused.

"He believes that either me or you were the culprits that stole the Gobstopper, by process of elimination." I replied and Veruca covered her hands with her mouth.

"But we're innocent!" She cried, "I don't want to go to jail!"

"Stop being such a drama queen, we are not going to jail or anywhere because we are innocent. We just need to prove to Willy that we are innocent."

"How?"

"I...I don't know yet." I looked out of the door that led out onto my balcony at the grey skies above.

"That's weird?" Came Veruca's quiet voice from the bed.

"What's weird?" I asked walking back over to her, she was still holding the label but had turned it over. She handed it to me. Written on the other side was one word in black permanent marker. _WHY? _I sighed and dropped the label back onto the bed, I felt so steeped in guilt even though I had just been proven innocent.

"What does he mean why?" Asked Veruca.

"I don't know darling. Why could mean anything. Why did you take the gobstopper? Why did your sister take the Gobstopper? Why did you not stop your sister taking the Gobstopper? Why did you steal from me all those years ago?"

"You have stolen from Mr Wonka before?"

"Yes, years ago I was a spy in the factory. I gave information to Slugworth. I've regretted it ever since meeting Mr Wonka gain."

"Well at least we now know why he doesn't trust you." Snorted Veruca chucking the label in the bin.

"He doesn't know!" I cried.

"Well obviously he does or he wouldn't have blamed us so quickly."

"Ughh Veruca we were the only two to have a Gobstopper still on us. He does not know about my theft from all those years ago. Only Grandpa Joe does because he worked there with me. And he promised that he hadn't said anything."

Another silence fell between us, where mummy called up to us asking if we wanted a slice of the red velvet cake she had just finished baking. Veruca slopped off my bed to go and grab a piece, she paused at the doorknob and turned back to face me. "There is one other thing he could have been asking you." She ventured, the rusty cogs in her head turning for the first time.

"What is that?" I asked, not expecting anything to come from her detective work.

"Maybe he was just asking why you left?" Leaving me alone with that thought, she shut my bedroom door behind me where a picture of a much younger version of myself was smiling up at the camera outside a set of gates with a large "w" entwined inside of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortish but vital, I didn't want to extend it too much and have it turn into a waffle chappie.<strong>

**But now Diana has been proved innocent on one account and so has Veruca, but will Willy believe them?**

**Rate and review darlings! :D xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey reviewers you don't know how thrilled I was to see a shiny 105 reviews text to this story. I cannot believe the amount of favourites and follows I have been getting on emails, I owe it to you guys now as well to finish Diana and Willy's story but I'm afraid there may be a long path ahead of them. It has been wonderful to get back to ****writing in this world and now I am completely finished with schools and on holidays I hope to devout time to this story.**

**Thank you so much and I hope you all will follow Diana, Willy and me to the end :) ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The morning of the tour round Slugworth's factory was as unpleasant as my predictions of the pointless trip itself. Mother woke me far too early and pressed me into a hideous pin-stripped matching blazer and pencil suit while trying to smooth down my frazzled and frizzy hair. While mother clucked round the kitchen ensuring we had everything in order, naturally she was not attending the tour herself but was staying at home to 'manage' the cleaning staff; father checked his greased-up appearance in the large mirror over the fireplace in the foyer. He was gelling his hair firmly into place and the liquid was giving off a foul order of something akin to starch that had Veruca gagging into her eggs all the way from the kitchen. How I wanted to sneak into his bedroom one night and shave the little amount of hair that was left clean off and right into the nearest dustbin.<p>

"We could dye it pink." Whispered Veruca over her scrambled eggs and I quickly rearranged my face from its current scowl to what I hoped was a seemingly more innocent expression.

"What?" I asked over the top of my bowl of Cheerios though they were doing nothing to make me feel any cheerier.

Veruca waited till mother had moved back towards the kettle before replying "Daddy's hair. We could dye it a funny colour so the newspapers would all laugh at him, like a pink colour."

I smirked while taking another mechanical spoonful, "Or purple."

"Yeah!" Gasped Veruca clapping enthusiastically before ducking down quickly as mother gave us a wary glance. "I'm sure the giant slug would appreciate the effort." She muttered her eyes back to her leftover scrambled eggs.

After finishing eating involving another squabble between Veruca and my mother, "I don't like them. Children are meant to be eating things like Lucky Charms and waffles with lots of maple syrup that changes colour and flavour as you eat them, not stinky eggs. It's such a grown-ups food." My sister and myself were bundled into the back of the stripey candy cane striped limousine, courtesy of the slug himself and carted like pack mules off to the factory, father practically bouncing in his plush leather seat.

After seeing Wonka's powerhouse with the dizzying corridors, colossal big twirly chimneys and the unique one of a kind transportation system I was prepared for cheap imitations or vulgar decor which reflected the limo. In fact as a set of wrought iron gates with a large S swung forward to admit them and Veruca and I snuck a look to each other, both picturing an incredibly similar W instead. There was a long winding driveway up through patchy grass and dense trees will the factory emerged before us. If Slugworth Chocolates Incorporated could be called a factory from the outside. There was only two stories, built more like a crossbreed between a gigantic warehouse and a barn. There was no sense of the mysterious or the wondrous, just the giant wailing of countless factory machines and the dismal chatter of the human workers. No smoke billowed from the chimneys in varying colours and there was certainly no grand welcome with a theme tune. The only similarity as far as I could see was the delivery trucks, however instead of 'driving themselves' Slugworth's workers were all slobbing round on the grass, chomping down on ham sandwiches and drinking out of great flasks. Press once again lined the streets, adding to the cacophony of noise, Diana turned away from the windows so the ugly, nosed reporters couldn't stare at her through the limo's dark windows. Slugworth was waiting at the entrance of the factory standing next to a pale youth, who had the habit of pulling at his collar as if it was too tight and was far too freckled to look healthy. Slugworth himself wore a camera worthy smile plastered onto his face, equal to the one Diana herself found stretched across her own face. As if her mouth was some modelling paste and Slugworth himself had stapled the fickle smile across her cheeks. He wore an all black suit that was rather faded under the armpits and a bowler hat, hiding his sparse hair that was beginning to recede. He looked more like an accountant in those square rimmed spectacles than a chocolatier.

"Boring old fart." Muttered Veruca, earning a sharp look from both mother and father. "At least Mr Wonka had a jazzy suit."

I had to reasons as to which was funnier, Veruca saying the word 'jazzy' or Father's steadily increasing blood sugar levels. By the time he burst out of the limo he was a cherry tomato red as he bounded up like a lolloping bulldog to shake Slugworth's hand, the press' camera's going insane as both Slugworth and father were momentarily blinded from the flashes. Mother was the next to exit, then Veruca and then myself. Pausing to take some aching family portraits for tomorrow's headline. All I could think about was Willy's face while reading the headlines, every minute spent in his rivals factory must be such a betrayal for him. Maybe he thought this was me twisting the knife in his wounds even more by openly spending time at Slugworth's. I couldn't have been more grateful to get inside the factory, only to find a camera poking into my back.

I wheeled round in suprise, "I thought you were all meant to be outside?" I asked the cameraman stupidly.

"Not me Miss." Replied the cameraman in a somewhat cheerful voice, "I'm covering your tour today, for the media. It's gonna be on the news nationwide don't you know. Slugworth's Factory The Secrets Inside." He promoted spreading his arms wide for dramatic purposes.

"Oh great, no I was unaware." I replied, my heart sinking a little more. I had it all planned in my head to be a right little nightmare for Slugworth on this tour with the help of my sister but it looks as if both father and Slugworth had prepared in advance knowing I couldn't act out with a camera recording my every move. The tour started with Slugworth handing out gobstoppers to all of us, father and mother stowed their away inside their pockets for later, I chucked mine in the nearest rubbish bin I could find and Veruca ate hers.

She felt my eyes burning into her back and turned to me, her curls flying "I was hungry and it's the only Wonka candy he has."

I smirked at my sister for her slip up as the cameraman was now watching her with interest. My interest however was with the pale youth who had slipped out of sight the moment we entered the factory, Slugworth was leading the tour with a monotonous voice ahead of me but his eyes were darting all over the place. We started in the section where the ordinary Slugworth Sizzlers were made, Veruca who had been sucking on her gobstopper for the past fifteen minutes suddenly removed it, her face scrunching up as she quickly put it in the bin.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her.

"It had a really funny taste." She whispered back and I nodded once before moving back over to the bin and retrieving the spoiled gobstopper. I had eaten plenty of these things at Willy's factory and never reacted as Veruca did; it was certainly something to examine later.

We has just continued onto the gigantic Candy Balloons when the pale youth from before came tearing over to Slugworth and began whispering fervently in his ear. Slugworth's antic disposition of calmness began to falter and he quickly sent the youth off again before addressing the crowd. "A minor mishap in one of our departments, nothing to worry about. Happens all the time what with all these experimental recipes were are trying out."

"Or stealing." I couldn't help but mutter to Veruca who giggled before clutching her stomach. "Are you okay?" I asked her and she pushed me away.

"Yes I will be fine."

I looked up in time to see the pale youth once again speaking to Slugworth whose face was like thunder. He glanced up at the family and the cameraman who looked like a fisherman about to catch a huge salmon. "Excuse me for a moment please, my worker friend here will keep you all company for the meantime." Slugworth scuttled away like a spider and Diana turned to Veruca.

'Can you distract the cameraman for a while, I think that something is up in this factory and I want to try and find out."

"Okay, I don't think that will be a problem." Groaned Veruca, her hand still on her stomach.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "If something's wrong go and tell mother, I won't be too long." I felt bad for abandoning my little sister but knew she would have no problem kicking up a fuss. Veruca walked clumsily over to the cameraman who was getting some footage of the Sizzlers and tugged his shirt.

"Mr Cameraman do you like my new duck egg mink coat?"

How she knew exactly what colour it was was beyond me, however with the man well distracted by the small girl I ducked out through the same door that Slugworth and the boy had gone through, ignoring the No Visitors sign completely. The most important trick I learned while spying on Willy earlier was that it was crucial to act as if you were in charge and knew exactly where you were going. They were not far. After walking purposely through a couple of corridors I nearly walked right into Slugworth and had to silently back up behind a pillar, hoping that no one would discover me. My father would be shamed for good if he ever found out his daughter, the ex-spy was snooping around Slugworth's factory.

Slugworth was speaking in hushed tones to a weedy man in a lab coat who was covered in various sticky messes of blues, fushias and yellows.

"No one is yet aware of how the batch got spoiled." The scientist styled man was explaining to a vein-popping Slugworth.

"Don't be ridiculous it can't be spoiled. The batch is recently acquired." Spat Slugworth, folding his arms across his body, my heartbeat began to race.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't contaminated."

"But we make them ourselves using his recipe, it must be one of the ingredients." Slugworth began to pace and I flattened myself to that pillar, trying to make myself as skinny as possible as the angry chocolatier came slowly closer and closer.

"Well the only ingredient in the Gobstoppers that isn't made by our own factory is the Vitamin W." Answered the scientist, in a matter of fact voice he was clearly far more concerned with figuring out the malfunctioning Gobstoppers than preserving the integrity of the corrupt chocolate factory.

Slugworth on the other hand twisted his whole body round in anger, seized the scientist and pushed him towards the wall meaning I had to edge a little closer than I would have liked to in order to hear anymore. Even though I had heard all I needed. "If you weren't one of the key people involved in this project I'd have fired you by now." Hissed Slugworth resembling a snake in the way he was gripping the poor scientist. "Now Stan, you had better find a way of tracing which of the gobstoppers are tainted otherwise the whole product could go down the drain."

The colour was steadily draining from Stan's cheeks as his employers words made an impact. "Th...there is no way to figure that out or what effect the contaminated batch could have on someone who has consumed one. Some of the side effects could be vomiting, headaches, fainting perhaps fatal allergies and reactions..."

Slugworth released the unfortunate scientist that didn't seem to know when to shut up and looked for a moment as if he was going to crush his skull. "Do you realise what this means? If just one person has an extreme enough reaction to the contaminated vitamin they could sue us for all we're worth-" Began the chocolatier before pausing mid-sentence and turning his head to stare right at me, sticking my head out from the pillar completely inconspicuous.

Slugworth was bearing down my neck like a hungry canine, a nasty smirk across his lips. "And what are you doing here my dear Diana?" His nasally voice made me want to recoil from him.

"My sister...has come down pretty ill." I invented wildly, remembering how Veruca was clutching her stomach earlier. Slugworth threw a horrified glance back to the scientist before storming down the corridor and back to the Slugworth Sizzler Room.

"You look familiar." Came a voice from behind me, Stan was behind me watching me with a quizzical eye. "Have you worked here before?"

"Umm yes I did years ago." I replied, beginning to set off after Slugworth but Stan didn't give up there.

"Yes you were one of Slugworth's original spies weren't you? I thought I knew you when I saw you on the television earlier."

"Umm yes but I was being rather, uh coerced by my father to do so at the time." All I wanted was to get away from this man and get out of this factory, but luck was clearly not on my side right now.

"And you and your sister got to look round the Wonka factory didn't ya? What was it like? I bet it was just as amazing as it was before." Stan's eyes were glazing over as he stalked me round another corner, reliving his memories of being inside Willy's before he shut it down.

"It's the most amazing place on earth, especially the Inventing Room and his Gobstoppers." I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as in my desperation to get rid of this man I revealed to one of Slugworth's key workers that I knew all about and where the Gobstoppers were.

"You've SEEN Wonka's gobstoppers and the room?" Stan grabbed my arm and wheeled me round to face him, now panicking at my mistake I tried to prize his arm off of mine. "Do you know where he keeps his ingrediants? Oh what I am talking about your one of our old spies and so am I, we could just go in there and take the healthy Vitamin W. Don't bother pretending you didn't hear our whole conversation." He finished rather dramatically. My hand slackened on top of his at the very notion he was implying, not to mention the tangled web of mess I was just couldn't resist getting further entangled in.

It took me a few moments to collect my thoughts together to form an intelligent response, "Yes an old spy that has no intention of going back to her old ways." I finally succeeded in removing his grip on my wrist and set off once again, I was not far now and needed to get away from Stan the spy. "You and this whole factory are plagiarising Willy's creation and taking the credit from it, well I'm glad your stolen ingredients are contaminated because with any luck this whole factory will go out of business and my father and Slugworth will just have to end their nightmarish deal and then he may forgive me."

"Feeling a little petty are we?" Snarked the scientist, still hot on my heels. "When the hundreds of people working at the factory are unemployed will you then feel so good about yourself?"

"At least some of you will be able to get work as spies for Willy's other rivals." I retorted sharply, my temper increasing as I tried to dramatically fling the doors of the Slugworth Sizzlers Room open to find my little sister was lying on the floor and my mother crying her eyes out into my father. My heart beat stopped instantly, I don't quite remember crouching down besides my sister and the paramedic that was checking her pulse.

"What happened to her?" I cried unaware of anything that was going on around me, something felt wet on my face as the world began to distort itself around me. I was vaguely aware of one of my parents shouting at me, demanding to know where I had been and a camera being shoved in my face. My heart only breathed from the steel bands crushing my heart when the paramedic confirmed she had just fainted. Slugworth was spurting all sorts of nonsensical rubbish in my father's ear while Stan whispered excitedly in his boss's own and my mother finally picked me up off the floor.

The cameraman Veruca had been distracting before was filming rapidly, caught between his delight at such a debacle and concern as he shouted above us all "She told me she wasn't feeling very well and I didn't believe her!"

It took the paramedic a full ten minutes before all of us were silent, the sudden deterioration of Veruca had shocked my whole family to the core. She was a headstrong girl, capable of running a whole empire of her own now despite her young age. "What could have caused her to suddenly faint like that?" Demanded my father of the paramedic as soon as silence fell.

"Perhaps if she's a little over excited or it was a heatwave." Answered the paramedic, not looking too worried, "It's only a fainting case, nothing too severe. Has she eaten properly today?"

"Well it's still early in the day." Replied my mother hotly, "So naturally she hasn't eaten much, besides her breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast which she ate despite the fuss she kicked up."

"Oh she could just be one of those little girls prone to fainting, I'm not surprised being here." Began Slugworth in an overly sugary voice. The situation was

ironically similar to the strange incidents involving the golden ticket winners and this time my poor sister had done nothing to invoke a chocolatier's wrath. Even Slugworth's lack of care mirrored Willy's social awkwardness at the potential demise of the children.

"She did eat something else at this factory." I interrupted, I was not about to let Slugworth get away with potentially poisoning my sister. "She's the only one of us who has eaten one of those new Gobstoppers Mr Slug handed out to us at the beginning of this god awful tour. She is not prone to fainting, it is not hot outside at all because we are in England and I don't think any of us besides my father was even the remotest bit excited about going on this stupid tour around a potentially lethal factory."

The paramedic's face dropped more and more the longer I spoke till he was a pale, ghostly white. "The new Slugworth Gobstopper miracle?" He questioned a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Not to say that it is my gobstopper that has made this occur." Butted in Slugworth again, running a hand through his thinning hair. "It could have been her breakfast that made her sick."

"Yes because bacon and eggs have really been known to make someone ill, not a still experimental Gobstoppper." I snapped vehemently, flinging my arms about and my parents for once both nodded in agreement with me.

"Slugworth these things have only been on the market a couple of months." My father finally took the reins, pointing an accusatory finger at the sweating chocolatier. The camera had switched from my red rimmed face and onto both my father and Slugworth. I decided I may as well as condemn the factory sooner rather than later, particularly if it may help them figure out whats was wrong with my little Veruca.

"Not to mention I overheard Mr Slugworth and this man," I pointed to Stan and the camera got him in frame the second after I spoke, "Whispering in secret about a, well an ingredient that they believe may have been contaminated in the gobstoppers." I had dealt my final card, Slugworth looked murderous, now off camera and Stan the scientist was shaking his head in utter embarrassment. My father had finally lost it. He seized Slugworth by the collar and began a long spiel about how much he was going to sue the chocolatier for every pound he had made from this business, reminding me very much of how my healthy sister had accused Willy of the exact same thing.

The paramedic had also joined my father in panicking, "We need to get her to a hospital now, if this girl winds up having an allergy to this gobstopper or any adverse effects begin to show she needs to be somewhere we can treat her." Slugworth was kicking the cameraman out of the door, his glasses askew on his lined face that was contorting under the vocal tones of my father.

"You'll pay through the nose for endangering my precious Veruca, Slugworth!"

I had never liked hospitals, but then again I don't suppose many people ever do. The sterile white floors are oddly contrasting against the juxtaposition of death and disease that seems to stick to the building's clean walls. The dull waiting room with its own high brand coffee shop was quiet, my family being one of the last people waiting for news. It was late evening now and the quiet was certainly unusual for a hospital. It unnerved me and every optimistic thought that crossed through my mind was darkened by a darkening cloud that highlighted the tense, sparse air with a dangerous sense of foreboding. My eyes were aching and kept shutting every five minutes from the early day, the heavy weight of information now boring down on my shoulders. I knew my eyes were mostly still red as I itched at them irritatedly till my mother removed my hands warning me of infection and irritation, but I wasn't the one needing care at the moment. I was beginning to finally accept the way of the world and it's unique balance that stated that with every stroke of good and luck, a dark deed would soon extinguish the hope. Every time my mother sniffed loudly into a monogrammed handkerchief or let out a strangled sob I clenched my teeth down on my tongue to stop my shoulders from convulsing with the effort to not cry again. Eventually I did draw blood and had to remove myself from the dismal coffee shop as a few droplets of blood began to drip into my stone cold, full expresso, stumbling a little down one of the corridors in search of a water fountain. When I finally reached one I nearly dunked my whole head underneath letting out a gasp of relief as the shocking cold did the job of waking me up while washing out my bleeding tongue.

A shadow loomed over my shoulder and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up in that stereotypically filmic fashion, turning round I was met with the unpleasant visage of Slugworth, whom my father had forced to remain in the hospital till there was an update on Veruca. The last I heard she was still unconscious. "You poisoned her." I stuttered too tired and hysterical to care how my voice sounded anymore, I was also past all formalities when it came to this man.

"These is absolutely no proof of that, and I highly doubt that Wonka would have ever made these gobstoppers harmful, even by accident."

I was distinctly reminded of the effects of the Chocolate River, the 3 Course Gum, the Squirrels and the Television Teleporter incidents and gave another shuddering breath. "Anyway we both know it's not the gobstoppers, it's the Vitamin W that the problem. You know that I overheard you talking with that scientist. One of the batches is contaminated and my little sister is sick, maybe severely. It's proof that since this 'secret ingredient' you have so carefully covered up from every is a product of Willy Wonka and therefore not only have you plagiarised his creation but also committed an act of theft, perhaps even attempted murder if my father's lawyers are anything to go by."

"Your quite the little lawyer yourself aren't you?" Sneered the man before me, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He was alot more together than before. "I will compensate your family greatly for what has happened in return for your privacy."

"We don't need your money, the case is more than strong enough for you to be sued for what you have done..."

"Not without the Vitamin W being declared as the contaminated ingredient." Interrupted Slugworth, he began advancing on me slowly. "Don't forget that right now all the hospital knows is that the gobstopper could have potentially caused your little sister's problems, MY gobstopper and unless someone comes forwards to announce the name of the contaminated ingredient and how it can be cured this situation will be going nowhere. Including your sister's recovery."

I opened my mouth, then closed it. "Well surely you will have to tell the doctors what ingredient it was. It's a matter of principals."

"Not for me." Was my quick answer. "If it comes out nationwide that I have copied Wonka then my company will go down the drain and I will be ruined, most likely imprisoned and that is something I will not allow to happen without a good fight and I will use every weapon I have with me." Slugworth was now so close to me I could smell a sickly odour emanating from him.

"Then I'll tell the doctors right now, tell them I overheard you naming the ingredient. They will have to at least investigate it and those gobstoppers. They'll have to take the gobstoppers apart anyway now to find the root of the problem."

"They'll have a hard time when the Vitamin encompasses most of the gobstopper." Retorted Slugworth, a gleam behind those spectacles; "Without that Vitamin acting as a sort of glue that holds the uniqueness of these gobstopper together they are useless. Gone in a couple of sucks and a terrible taste."

His words were sinking in faster and faster, I felt like I was drowning in a lake of oppression as I broke away from the maniacal chocolatier. "I don't give a toss about you, your gobstoppers or your company. My father has already scrapped all contracts between my family's company and your own. Willy will be able to find an antidote if one is required and Veruca will get better, if this is not something she can fight off on her own." I added quickly, not wanting to think the worst for my little sister. I set off down the hallway with every intention to inform the doctors about the secret ingredient and wondering why I hadn't done so earlier when I was in the back of the ambulance with the paramedic.

"You will not tell these doctors anything else my little spy." Voiced Slugworth, making his voice reach over to me and making me pause in my quick pace. "Because as far as the police, my workers and Wonka himself know is that a couple of years ago spies were sent into the Wonka Factory stealing secret recipes and ingredients. Not whom stole what, that is strictly confidential between my employees and myself."

I knew what this slime covered man was implying and knew that for once he was right, because I was the one to steal the batches of Vitamin W back when I too was working for Slugworth.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh why can I not go for a simple plot line? Why must I complicate things so much? Why do stories seem to have a never-ending list of problems to solve? Cause it's what makes them enthralling! <strong>

**Read and Review chocolate lovers :D 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my goodness I must say thank you so much! I know what an awful author I am, though in my defence I was always writing and I knew it was time to bring Willy and Diana to a close, but to do so there are still a few more chapter.  
><strong>

**To receive so many reviews on a story is absolutely phenomenal and to see them still popping up in my inbox always filled me with happiness and guilt. I have read each and every one of them I can guarantee that!**

**Enjoy this next one!**

* * *

><p>CHAP 14<p>

Over the course of the next two weeks Veruca did not recover. She had been admitted to the children's ward at Great Ormond Street thanks to father and was receiving round the clock care. Unfortunately no one truly understood what was wrong with the girl. Veruca was prone to fainting at random intervals during the day before turning a slight pink colour all over her body, the nurses could monitor the fainting prescribing all sorts nonsense for Veruca, but the pink tinges had them all at a loss. I visited my sister most days and sometimes stayed with her through the night arguing with myself in the middle of the night while my sister slept, so that I was certain I was going to become an insomniac. It should be a very simple decision to tell the doctors the identity of the contaminated ingredient, but I found myself locking up in fear every time I tried to force the words out. To tell would mean ruining my family name, my name and most importantly any attempt so minuscule, I might have had at salvaging my relationship with Willy Wonka. The things he knew and suspected me of were bad enough. To come forth and admit I was the sole reason for his depressive state by stealing the Vitamin W and thereby selling out to one of his biggest competitors was too ghastly to imagine; but I was beginning to realise I would be left with no alternative. If Veruca didn't start improving or, god forbid, got any worse I would have to act. I had been hoping her immune system would build up enough antibodies to fight again the spoiled vitamin, but so far there had been no signs of Veruca making a full recovery. I had to turn to the possibility that the only cure would come from Mr Wonka himself, and that meant revealing my true nature while also begging for Willy to help. Slugworth was patiently biding his time to try and turn the whole event onto me in a last ditch attempt to save himself from going out of business. It might just work too depending on whether or not Mr Wonka decided to press charges against me.

Despite being sick however Veruca was blossoming under all the attention, presents and love that she was being handed on a silver platter. Even I had found myself buying her little trinkets, toys and gifts in some kind of unspoken apology. I thought Veruca would be satisfied I was finally 'seeing sense' but instead all I got from the girl for my presents was a small "Oh, thank you again."

I was still surprised to hear please and thank you come out of her mouth, I still glanced around the room expecting to see someone else instead sitting with us but there never was. Father had cut all ties with Slugworth and was in over his head looking for a new business partner while I sat diligently by my sister's side. At least the bright side for my sister was she was exempt from school and all homework till she was better, but I still tried to encourage her to read and remain educated. Veruca did not appreciate my efforts.

"I don't like reading." She said stubbornly tossing the book to the foot of her bed and crossing her arms.

I sighed and went to retrieve it. "All your classmates are reading them Veruca. They are going to be huge one day. Don't you want to be able to talk about them when you get back?"

"The whole idea seems stupid as if there are such things as friendly giants and girls who can do magic because she was shouted at a lot or people living inside giant fruit. The ideas are completely ridiculous."

"That is what makes them special and magical though. The fact that the children in these books all experience some wonderful and astonishing things, just like we have. They could write a book about Mr Wonka and his factory one day. How will you know you don't like it if you don't read it?"

All I succeeded in doing however was giving Veruca her next hair brained idea however. "That's what I'll do. Instead of reading books I'll get people to write books about me!" She cried pressing her button to summon the poor nurse who was looking after her tonight.

"Good luck with that." I snorted flicking through the book. "At least try it for me. The children make their principal drink from a glass of water with a newt in it and then they terrorise her out of her own school. How could you not love that?" Veruca did look tempted. She took the book from my hands and opened the first page as the nurse came in.

"Oh dear she's glowing again." The nurse said sympathetically as I glanced back at my sister and saw she was indeed glowing pink, her little arms, leg and face all a bright pink colour as if she was permanently flushed.

"Apparently. At least if she stopped glowing we could take her home." I murmured and the nurse nodded.

"I know dear. But unless we find the cause of it there is nothing really we can do." Ivy nodded as Veruca put down the book, scowled at her pink skin and gestured for the nurse to come closer.

"Oh the help..." I rolled my eyes at this and issued the nurse with an apology straight away. "I need you to get me a writer. Jacqueline Wilson or someone like her please. I need someone to write the story of my and I wanted it to be called: Everything I Always Wanted I Got."

"I'm sure it'll win the nobel prize for literacy my dear." The nurse appeased her at once, fully aware of Veruca's tendencies and Ivy smiled at her gratefully.

"I think it should be called 'Spoiled Children always end up in the Rubbish Chute' personally." I quipped and the nurse giggled beside me while Veruca sent me a nasty look. She was beginning to turn even more pink the angrier she became.

"Or maybe I'll write it about you and call it 'The Spy Who Lost Love?" Veruca smirked challengingly and some of the colour left my face at her words. "See I twisted one of the James Bond film titles around." She explained.

"I get it." I said bluntly and Veruca eyed me as if she didn't understand where she had gone from teasing to insulting. The nurse sensed the awkward tension filling the air and quietly excused herself, jotting down the time and reasons why Veruca had begun to glow on her clipboard. I waited till she had left.

"You can be so unfeeling at times." I commented, taking the book out of her hands and packing it away into my bag to many protests.

"No I want to read it now."

"You only want to read it now Veruca because I took it away from you." I retorted harshly holding my bag up for emphasis. "You haven't learned anything have you?"

"Yes I have." She argued back while I jutted my hip to the side mocking her. "Remember when you said you wanted to dye daddy's hair pink huh sweetie? Maybe this is a repercussion from that."

"I only said that to cheer you up because you've been so miserable and grumpy." Veruca shouted back. "Now since I've been sick you've got even more grumpy." She took a deep breath and pointed a finger right at me. "And don't use big words that I don't understand!" She screamed and I shook my head.

"I'm going to get a coffee sister." I told her heading for the door to her private ward. "Now I'll be back in twenty minutes and I expect and apology." I snapped making sure to slam the door on my way out.

I could hear her screaming in the ward as I marched down towards the nearest cafe that sold coffee. I loathed screaming at my sister and what she had said had struck a nerve. I had indeed become even more depressed since she fell ill. I wanted her to be well again and she could do it for me. She was unable it seemed. I ran my fingers through my hair as I paced outside the cafe desperately before sitting down on the bench outside.

It was then I spied the small brown haired boy and his grandfather with large spectacles hanging round by the lifts as if they weren't sure whether to go any further or not. I knew them at once. "Charlie? Grandpa Joe?" I did feel a little silly calling him my grandpa too, but I didn't know what else to call him by. They turned round looking incredibly sheepish as Charlie gave me a small wave in greeting.

"Oh, hello Diana. I hope I'd see you before we went up." Grandpa Joe moseyed on over and sat beside me on the bench.

"We weren't sure about handling Veruca without you being there." Charlie added and I smiled gently at the thought of my younger sister tearing their heads off, demanding they fetch her a prize winning author, or her book again.

"No I think you were smart to wait for me." I told them both as Charlie lent his hands against my knees.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Charlie asked me and I hesitated.

"Not really to be perfectly honest." I said the words through gritted teeth,a false smile stretching across my face.

"Really?" Charlie raised his eyebrows and my eyes widened. If I couldn't fool a child then I certainly wouldn't be able to fool anyone else.

"It's true that I don't know what's wrong with her." I said cautiously and the two Buckets leaned in closer to me at once making me want to shrivel inwards into myself. "But I may know what the contaminated ingredient is."

"What is it?" Charlie asked at once and Grandpa Joe laid a hand on his grandson's arm.

I took a deep breath. Their eyes were too innocent and too pure to lie to their faces. "It's Vitamin W. It confirms how Slugworth stole from Willy as he is the only one with access to Vitamin W and he created it." She explained and they both nodded though Charlie looked confused.

"So why didn't you just tell the doctors and then we can stop Mr Slugworth and it's the perfect way for Mr Wonka to forgive you." It was so simple to the child. It should be that simple.

"Let's wait for Diana to finish Charlie." Grandpa Joe said and I nodded.

"Because the thing is, I was the one who stole it from Willy back when I was working for him. It's just taken Slugworth this long to 'perfect' them." I made quote marks with her fingers over the word perfect with a scowl upon my face. Slugworth's gobstoppers were far from perfect. "If I tell anyone then Slugworth will let the cat out of the bag. It'll get out that I was a spy and Willy would never ever forgive me for stealing it in the first place."

"This was before you knew each other my dear." Grandpa Joe prodded gently. I knew this too but it wasn't enough for me yet.

"But I never told him the whole time. I had so many opportunities to come clean and I didn't." I sighed putting my head in my hands. "But Veruca isn't getting any better and I'm going to have to get over it all and just tell them. Otherwise she could remain pink forever. It's either that or get Willy to somehow come to the hospital himself to administer an antidote."

"Yeah I don't think that will happen." Charlie mused with a small laugh and Diana nodded.

"Exactly so it will go public. My father can't quell rumours that big no matter what strings he pulls." An awkward silence fell over the three of them as they watched orderlies and hospital staff hustle and bustle before them.

"What if you came with us now and told Willy before it came out? Charlie asked, a bright smile gracing his cheeks.

"What?" I asked a frown forming across my forehead. I had never thought of that, there was one simple problem.

"Charlie my boy, Mr Wonka is not going to want to see Diana. No offence to you of course." Grandpa Joe said soothingly but he too was thinking over the idea. I agreed with him.

I couldn't resist adding. "Why would he want to?"

"Now young lady self loathing will get you absolutely nowhere in life." Grandpa Joe told her sternly. He climbed to his feet with Charlie assisting him as I watched him feeling helpless. "But if we took you into the factory and we managed to catch him off guard. He might just listen to you." He smiled toothily as my head turned instinctively at the sound of his plan.

"The oompa loompas would never let me past the gates." I protested but Charlie and Grandpa Joe were both grinning at each other, their eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Come with us." Grandpa Joe winked and I glanced back at the lifts.

"No, I should stay with Veruca she's..."

"It's far more important we begin working on the cure for her at once." Grandpa Joe insisted. He was right. I peeped up at them through my eyelashes to see both the Buckets, both old and young, were giving me puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee it'll fix anything." I warned them but the two of them being the lovely souls they were looked as if they'd found a second golden ticket as Charlie seized my hand and began running out the automatic doors and round the back of the hospital. I opened my mouth to ask when I saw it, the Great Glass Elevator waiting for me. I watched Charlie hold his hand out till he made contact with the invisible glass, open the doors and step inside. I followed him wondering how on earth the apprentice chocolatier had managed to get Willy to allow him to use the elevator as we waited for Grandpa Joe. On reflection it may have been a little cruel to tear off without him, but he simply folded his arms pretending to be cross with us before stepping in with a smile. The Great Glass Elevator took to the skies and that feeling of butterflies when you take off in a plane settled in my stomach as we flew high above the Buckinghamshire hospital.

The glass elevator wound through the clouds and soon enough the factory came into view. My stomach clenched on seeing it, so much so I completely forgot I was in an elevator of glass and looked down, forgetting I was safe. I lurched to the side in surprise and Grandpa Joe and Charlie both laughed. "Yes I think it's definitely the right time to reintroduce you two." Grandpa Joe remarked and I stuck my tongue out at him making Charlie smirk. The young chocolatier pressed one of the hundreds of buttons marked BACK TO EARTH and the elevator began to loose altitude at once, diving back to the ground, into the factory where it came to a lovely peaceful rest with a loud ding! To announce their return. I glanced at the other two who gave me placating looks as they stepped out of the Great Glass Elevator, I made to follow when suddenly alarms went off all over the elevator, bright red and whining like a fire truck. INTRUDER ALERT. UNWANTED INTRUDER ALERT and the glass doors slammed shut on her at once. Charlie and Grandpa Joe's eyes widened in horror as I banged against the glass for my freedom but we knew it was in vain.

"Well this makes me feel welcome again." I huffed as the two tried to release me.

"We're sorry Diana, this is new. We've never seen this before." Grandpa Joe apologised as the elevator room was flooded with oompa loompa all dressed as security guards. I tried to repress a snigger at seeing them. They looked like orange faced dolls Veruca would dress up in different outfits. We never saw eye to eye as the leader of the oompa loompa security crew reached towards a button we all had not noticed, a fiendishly delighted smirk lighting up his eyes as he waved at me, his gloved finger pressing down on the red button. The floor of the elevator opened at once acting like a chute and I had no chance or warning to try and hold onto something. A scream ripped from my throat as I slid down the long winding slide, my stomach slamming into my throat as I travelled through bends, twists, turns all the while being very thankful I had a strong endurance towards thrills.

The ride literally spat me out into one of the few rooms I had not seen before, but a sign above me told me I was apparently in the TOFFEE APPLE DAPPLE ROOM. Whatever that meant. But if it was where Willy Wonka dealt with prisoners then it wasn't going to be fun. I was falling from the end of the slide into what looked like a giant vat of freshly made caramel and my only thoughts were that the liquid was going to be searing hot, incinerating me inside the sugar goo. It was truly the worst way to go, drowning and being burned alive in caramel. But as my body landed in the mixture I realised this bath had cooled, so much so it was solidifying all around me. I'd landed in the toffee used for the toffee apples, my body sinking half way into the mixture and preventing me from moving my legs at all as they set inside the toffee as if I was a very large hundred and thousand. I pushed and shoved and tried to squeeze my way out with no success at all. All I succeeded in doing was making myself extremely tired. I gave up for the time being. I had to admit it was a very effective way of securing prisoners in what I guessed was Willy Wonka's own kind of wacky dungeon. The term 'Fungeon' from Wreck it Ralph popped into my mind, a film I had once loved and now detested for all its happy candy loving whimsical nature. I really was Vanellope Von Schweetz, the glitch no one wanted around anymore.

The "Toffee Apple Dapple Room' was as astonishing as any other inside the Wonka factory. The walls were striped with a beigey caramel colour and red like a candy cane, and most of the machinery was all operating itself. Rows upon rows of apple were being dropped onto sticks along a conveyor belt and then rows of giant gloved hands, the kind Disney had iconised, came and picked up the apples dipping them in whatever mixture was needed; chocolate, caramel, toffee even some weird flavours I would have never thought would go well with apple. Afterwards the mickey mouse hands picked up the apples and dappled them in the toppings and coatings before setting them to cool. They were wrapped in cellophane and laid inside a box ready to be opened at the sweet stores. As I looked above me I saw the exact same process happening again, only this time the candy apples were the size of limousines and the hands were colossal as they passed the apples along one at a time. I had to rub my eyes at that. Why would Willy need giant toffee apples? No one could ever pick that thing up to eat unless they were Mr Incredible. Maybe they were to add to the chocolate room? A couple of oompa loompas were performing checks and inspections inside the room. They wore hard hats as occasionally the giant hundreds and thousands would become loose and they had to sprint for cover as they fell to the floor the size of baseball bats. It amused me greatly in a spiteful way to see them panicking and running for cover. You could tell it was not a job they enjoyed performing. By now the toffee had set all around me in a giant block and I knew I was stuck in here till someone decided to release me. I lent my head in my hand and resigned myself to watching the oompa loompas running about on their short little legs. I was extremely grateful none of the giant machines need to use the giant toffee batch I was currently occupying, only dipping them in the giant vats of chocolate and caramel. But I knew they would be content with those two flavours forever and when that happened I was in trouble. I didn't understand. I wasn't one of the four beastly children who deserved to be punished was I? I knew I was being stupid second guessing myself like that. While I deserved some form of punishment by Willy I thought I had already received it when Veruca became sick. This was just the run of the mill punishment for anyone trying to sneak inside the factory. I was just the first one to try and do it using the Great Glass Elevator. I remained lost in my own thoughts for about an hour or so, my legs aching furiously from the way the toffee had stopped all motion in them and was on the verge of crying out for help when the doors to the 'Toffee Apple Dapple Room' opened and from my position in the toffee I saw a top hat slowly making its way towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha it feels good to be writing to creatively again! I can't make it too easy for her can I?<strong>

**Hope I still have my flair for this story and I WILL BE UPDATING SOON! I know you don't believe me but I will!**

**Prying11Pandora7 xx**


End file.
